Prodigy
by Savage324
Summary: Nameless, but not powerless. I've lived in some of the worst conditions the Soul Society can offer. Now I want to become a Soul Reaper and take back my life. I don't care if I look like I'm ten. I will survive like I always have. AU. Ichiruki. OC POV. Reviews are welcome! Sorry about the sucky review, I promise it's good!
1. Welcome to the Academy

I stood at the intimidating gates of the Soul Reaper Academy. I have no name, no belongings except the clothes on by back and the food I brought with me from my "home" in the South Rukkon. I felt eyes gaze in me disapprovingly, both from my physical age and where I obviously came from. Sneers from the nobles, some more stuck up then others. Then there were others that just looked at me weird, like I didn't know if should be here or not.

I know I'm supposed to be here, my spiritual pressure was better then all of these nobles and brutes of the Rukkon. It's why I'm here after all. A soul reaper Captain had recruited me himself. The one thing I noticed about him was his caring demeanor and white hair. the same as my hair. But the reason mine was as white as snow was because it was so sun-bleached that the already pale blonde color had given to white. Another thing that made heads turn my way. That kind Captain had told me that I had so much more potential as a soul reaper then as a poor girl on the streets of the second-poorest and second-most outward district. I didn't say anything back, only nodding my agreement. I didn't know how to speak, not like he did, with elegant tones and adjectives incorporated into his speech. I knew what all those words meant, though, but I didn't know how to say them. With no one but yourself to speak to, what's the point of saying out loud? I haven't spoken in a century, but that would have to change from what I've heard about the incantations of kidō.

"Excuse me, new students of the Soul Reaper Academy! You are requested in the lecture hall for your assigning to a class! First years only! Second Years and up have already been given their assignments." Proclaimed a loud and eloquent female voice.

I walked over to where the voice had come from and followed the other first years into a large lecture hall. With a high ceiling and enough seating to spare, the lecture hall was rather impressive indeed. I, having only seen the pitiful shacks from the 79th district was always impressed with what the Soul Society had to offer. The students filed into the room noisily, chatting it up with their friends from their homes. Or in the case of high-and-mighty nobles, whispering in elegant tones of the current gossip.

Nobles I strangely was neutral towards. While others I've heard gripe and complain about the unfair privilege of the aristocrats, I knew that it came with a price. Certain things that normal people would take for granted, like being able to be free to take a walk, were a luxury that nobles couldn't afford thanks to their responsibilities to fulfill. Sure they had luxuries that they took for granted, like fine clothes and delicious food, while they complained that they didn't have enough freedom to roam as they pleased. But I my eyes, it was even. And it didn't matter what I was now anyway. Street beggar or not, soon I'd be something that some feared and almost all respected. A Soul Reaper.

"Good evening, students!" Called a soul reaper in a captains white robes, brown hair falling around his glasses. "I am Captain Kyoraku of the Eighth Division. I've been asked to oversee all of you and make sure that you all get situated accordingly. First of all I'd like to welcome all of you to the Soul Reaper Academy!"

Some of the students mumbled among themselves as I say down quietly in the most secluded seat in the very top right of the grand lecture hall. My good eyesight still let me see the Squad Eight Captain rather well. There was no one sitting near me, since most had been sitting near the front to see a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

The Captain continued in a projected voice, "My lieutenant will be calling you down by name to receive your uniforms, supplies, boarding, and schedules. Do not lose these items, because you will not be getting any extra."

And so they began to call names in alphabetical order. I tuned them out, since I would be listed as 'Nameless' anyway, and left to be the last on that list. That gave me a good time to reflect on how I wanted to leave this place in soul reaper robes with a zanpakutō at my hip as soon as possible and continue on to the Serietei just as quickly. As name after name was called, and with them seat after seat was vacated, the room suddenly seemed much larger without the combined spiritual pressure of all of those First Years.

Sooner then I realized, I was the last of the class. I felt like a soar thumb, subconsciously hiding in the shadows like if done to stay alive in the Rukkon. But the Captain of Squad Eighth looked directly into her eyes from the place he stood at the bottom of the stairs. And he smiled.

"Come, child," The man called gently, "You must be the one listed as 'Special Case'."

I rose, strangely warmed by his accepting gaze and soft tone. His lieutenant gave me a small smile behind her glasses, probably because I was a mere child. I slowly made my way down the strongly built steps of the lecture hall. My small, childishly petite feet padding softly on the wood of those same steps. I felt even smaller then I already knew I was. The seats I passed meant to seat teenagers and young adults that had to be a foot or two taller then me at least. The rags I called clothes were stained and looked like the Soul Society's most pitiful kimono, but it was the best I had that would fit my small frame.

Finally I reached the Captain, my chin level with his hips as I looked up at him expectantly. Then I did something that I hadn't done in a long time, and spoke in a soft and delicate tone, "Yes?"

"You have such a beautiful voice. You don't want to introduce yourself, child?" The Captain somehow managed to make 'child' sound like a pleasant title. He got down on one knew so he would be eye level with me so I wouldn't have to strain my own neck to look him in the face.

"I have no name, Captain Kyoraku." I said timidly, my eyes looked down at my bare feet, as I felt kind of sad at that fact.

"Well," the Captain said in a warm tone, "We'll have to change that, won't we?"

I looked back up, my heart surging with anticipation and excitement. I merely nodded, and held his gaze. He turned to look over his shoulder at his lieutenant.

"What do you think, Nanao? What would be a good name for such a precious child?"

Nanao smiled, "She's quite beautiful, Captain. And her hair is as white as the moon."

"Yes," The Captain smiled, chuckling as he looked back at me, "It does. How does 'Misami Tsukino'?" (Misami= Elegant Beauty, Tsukino=of the Moon.)

"Okay," I nodded, smiling broadly. I had a name. Something I secretly wanted for a century now at least. And thing kind man had given it to me. I couldn't help but feel overwhelming gratitude towards this man.

"Well, then, Miss Tsukino," Nanao smiled, "You'll be needing these."

She handed me my uniform and the books for First Years. I smiled as I gladly took them. She gave me my room number, and what building I was in. I nodded and said goodbye to the two soul reapers and headed quickly for my room so I could change into my new uniform, and see my new room. I was excited for this new chance I had been given, to start a new life from the terror I'd been born into do long ago. I passed through the halls, but not unnoticed. People, nobles or not, looked at me with a strange look of pity and something like distaste. I know what they were looking at. A ten year old looking child soul with white hair and petite features. That white hair had grown unchecked down past the small of my back. I must look timid or scared to them since I was so young compared to them. I didn't know what color my eyes were, since no one had ewe told me and nothing in the Rukkon was shiny enough to give me a reflection. Even then water was murky there, so I could t even use that as a mirror. I shrugged of their looks and continued on the my new room.

The room was directly across from a men's dorm room. I knew that only because when I found my room I heard a heated argument between two men in the room behind me. I ignored them as the sound of punches being thrown sounded through the wall, and knocked softly. The door opened to reveal a woman a head or so taller then me, making her rather short, though I chose not to day anything. She had beautiful violet eyes, and raven hair that wrapped around her head and dispersed as it came to her neck to lay on her shoulders. The lowest her hair went to was just passed her shoulder blades. She smiled pleasantly at me, looking at me to see if I was who she thought I was. She wore soul reaper robes bit had a badge that identified her as a substitute teacher.

"What's your name?" She asked in a pretty voice, a cheerful and happy tone resonating.

"Misami Tsukino," I smiled just as much as she did, still in awe of the fact I had an answer to her question.

"My name's Rukia," She beamed at my happiness, "Rukia Kuchki."

I recognized her name and bowed as elegantly as I knew how, which wasn't that impressive by anyone's standards, "I'm honored to have such a noble room mate, Miss Kuchki."

"Please don't be formal, Misami," She smiled again, "If that's how our relationship is going to be, then it'll be a long six years for the both of us."

She giggled, and I couldn't help but giggle with her, embarrassed by my pitiful gesture.

"Why are you my roommate, Miss Kuchki?" I asked in my ridiculously small sounding voice.

"Please, call me Rukia, all of my friends do," she beamed, "And there's a few reasons. One, my Captain said that he wanted someone to watch over you while you went through the academy and be tutor if the need should arise. Two, my Captain wanted you to have a roommate that wouldn't make your life miserable because of where you came from. Three, the two idiots across from us are going to need me and you a lot in the future. And last, the Kidō teacher has been feeling I'll so I will be filling in for him. And just between you and me, I've wanted a friend that lived in the Rukkon like I did that was a girl too."

I blinked, it was a lot to take in, every reason she was here was making me feel better about the situation I was in but the last side note she had said made my heart swell with pride, "You want to be my friend?"

"Of course!" Rukia smiled.

I couldn't believe it. A Kuchki of all souls in the Soul Society wanted to be friends with me of all people, "I've never had a friend before..."

"Really?" Rukia said, pulling me inside the dorm room, "Then the Rukkon must've have been awful..."

I nodded, changing the subject before the memories if where I came from started to haunt me again, "Who are the two 'idiots' you have to watch?"

she giggled again at the sight of me putting air quotes on 'idiots' and sat down next to me on one of the beds, "That would be-"

But Rukia was cut off by a loud voice as the door to our dorm was slammed open, "Hey, I thought I sensed you, Rukia!"

A tall and lean muscled man slipped in through the door with another man who looked a little more built. The one who spoke had maroon red hair that had been pulled up into a pony-tail. He looked vaguely like a pineapple. He had intricate tattoos on his face, and they seemed to be on his chest as well. He looked at Rukia like he'd known her all his life, and so did Rukia. The man behind the pineapple was quite hard to miss with his bright orange hair and deep seemingly permanent scowl. But when he laid eyes on Rukia, I saw it lessen almost unnoticeably. Only I noticed it it seemed, maybe because if my good vision or this was the first time I've seen him. the orange haired man wore the Soul Reaper Academy uniform, while the red haired one wore a badge that said he was a substitute teacher.

Rukia noticed that I'd regressed to hugging my knees on the bed before I did and motioned to me with a big smile, "Renji Abari, meet my new friend Misami Tsukino!"

"Hey," The red haired one, Renji, put on a big grin, "Nice to meet ya!"

"It's nice to meet you too," I smiled, silently cursing the delicate sound of my voice.

"And the orange-headed idiot behind him," Rukia's eyes glittered at the sight of him momentarily, then went back to normal the next instant as she smiled broadly, "Is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Hey," Ichigo said, giving me a reassuring small smile, shattering my childish impression that that scowl was actually permanent. His eyes seemed to genuinely smile too, which meant that the snails wasn't too forced. It made me feel more comfortable around him already. He reached out his hand for a handshake. I felt my right hand let go from clasping my shin to my chest, and shook it. A small smile on my face too.

"Nice to meet you, Ichigo," I said politely.

"So tell me, Ichigo," Rukia smiled mischievously, "How did you end up here?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia and scowled again, "I was fighting some punks at night, and they shot me in the head..."

Rukia and Renji looked at each other and then back at Ichigo. Then they laughed hard for at least a minute, until they had lost their breath from laughing so hard.

"A bullet ended the great Ichigo Kurosaki's human life?" Renji wheezed as he caught his breath, "And here I thought it would've at least been a hollow."

Ichigo wasn't amused, "I don't seen why it would matter. At least my Gigai was decently old so they thought I just died of a heart attack or something."

Rukia caught her breath and looked at him with playful dismissiveness, scooting a little closer to me to let me know she hadn't forgot about me. "Whatever, Strawberry."

Ichigo's eye twitched, "What was that Midget?"

Rukia gave him a hard look, "I am not short!"

"Yes you are." Renji added flatly.

"No one asked you, Renji!" Rukia have him to same look.

"I don't think your short, Rukia," I chimed in.

She gave me a sideways glance, mouthing, "Thank you."

Then she looked at Ichigo and Renji, "You guys go ahead and leave. The classes start tomorrow and it's late."

"Fine," Ichigo shrugged, "C'mon, Renji."

"Yeah, I'm comin'," Renji said turning to leave.

"It was nice to meet you, Misami." Ichigo called back at me as he and Renji slipped through the doorway.

"It was nice to meet you too!" I called softly just before the door closed.

I turned my attention to the uniform now laying down on the bed beside me. I only now realized that I didn't know how to put it on. Rukia looked expectantly, at me while I looked at the uniform, trying to remember I'd put the dirty kimono I wore, but it's been at least a century since I've had it and I had someone who could help me with it. Rukia saw the look in my eyes and looked knowingly at me.

"Do you want me to help you put it on, Misami?" She asked gingerly, like she was worried I would be offended by the question.

"Please," I looked over to her with a pleading smile, "I would really appreciate it."

"Okay," Rukia said softly, "Grab it and let me show you."

So I lifter the uniform from the bed and handed it to my new friend. She helped me out of my kimono and into the uniform, teaching me along the way so I could do it on my own. I was grateful for the help, embarrassed that I needed the help to begin with. She was so kind, I felt extremely lucky to have some one like Rukia as my friend. As she helped me tuck in the tops into the bottoms if the uniform, Rukia lead me to a floor length mirror attached to the wall. It's was then that I saw a couple if firsts.

One was my body clad in new clothing of any sort. Back in the South Rukkon's 78th District, everything that existed that far out was at least a century old and no where near worth anything. Most scrounged up cloth and sewed that clumsily into clothing. It goes without saying, having something on my body that still smelled of the laundry soap used to clean it was amazing.

Second I saw how delicate my features looked. There was a dirt smudge here and there, I must have missed them when I tried to clean off all the dirt I could see off before entering the Academies grounds so I didn't look like I was a wayward soul lost from the poorest areas of the whole Soul Society.

Third, I saw that indeed, I was a good head to half a head shorter than Rukia, who herself wasn't all that tall.

And lastly, but the most stunning for me was that I could see my eyes for the first time in my life. They were beautiful in my opinion, ice blue. A stunning ice blue one second, then the instant I felt a different emotion other then happiness, like relief in this case, they darkened a shade or two until they became more of a cobalt blue. My eyes changed shades of blue according to how I was feeling. I felt like that was pretty impressive, while I silent was proud of that fact.

"Your name does fit you, you know," Rukia gave a small smile, sitting down on her bed as I stood before the mirror, "Even at your young age, you are quite beautiful."

I was flattered by her complement that I blurted, "You look better then me though, Rukia."

She laughed softly, "Thank you, Misami."

I smiled lightly, sitting down on my bed, "Do I go to sleep now?"

Rukia picked up my schedule, "You have me for your first class. And I want to be there early so I can setup the area for the training. Do you want to go with me for that or do you want to sleep in until the class is supposed to start?"

"If it's alright with you," I said, sitting down on my own bed across from hers, "Id like to go with you when you leave."

"Alright then!" Rukia said, grinning, "The you should probably get some sleep while you can."

"Okay," I nodded, laying down on top of the soft and comfortable bed, "And Rukia?"

"Yes, Misami?" Rukia asked.

I was already drifting into the blissful unconsciousness, but what I did say before a fell asleep was, "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

Then the world faded away as I fell softly asleep. And there was another first in there: It was the first time I fell asleep with a smile on my face in my life.


	2. First Day

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! I made Thai chapter extra long to make up for that. This is my first Bleach fic, so please review! **

I was running. Men, big and scary men with clubs and crude swords, were chasing me. I was breathless, my heart beating against my small chest. My physically eight-year-old legs felt like lead. The food I stole from my perusers was clutched in my trembling hand. I ran for what seemed like forever, until I came upon my makeshift hideout. A rat tunnel like cave, so small that I barely got into it now. I squeezed I to the cave and curled into a ball, trembling terribly. Then sobs racked my tiny body. I was so scared, hungry, sad, mad, and pained that it was all I could do. Even though the gruff and mad voices of the men still on my trail reached my ears, I didn't care. I wanted it all to be over so bad that I just clutched my nearly white sun bleached blonde hair and screamed. Screamed while I cried. Until my throat nearly tore itself away, making my voice far more softer then it once was.

Then their arms seemed to shatter through the solid walls of my sanctuary and gripped my shoulder. And true terror flooded through me.

* * *

><p>"Misami! Misami, wake up!" Rukia's concerned laced voice cut through my screaming.<p>

I jolted awake from the nightmare that always plagued my sleep, my throat feeling almost as torn as the last time Id had that nightmare. I looked up at Rukia's worried face. I muttered something to assure her I was alright, and rose from my soft bed. Rukia rose with me, obviously not buying it. I took a few deep breaths and looked her in the eyes, "Something's should never be repeated."

She saw the look in my eyes, and seemed to recognize something and nodded, "I know. Come on, we got to get to my class room."

"Okay," I slowly nodded and took a deep breath. I went and grabbed the white and red accented shirt of my uniform and put it on over my red under shirt, then tucked it into my uniforms trousers. The socks and sandals soon followed. Rukia looked over me to make sure I'd put them on right and nodded her approval.

We exited our dorm and went into the hall. I heard snoring from Ichigo's room. I gave a small smile, and shook my head. The sun hadn't even come up yet, which meant we must've gotten up extremely early to reach the place where Rukia will be teaching. We passed through the halls in general silence, the noise being made was our foot falls on the wooden floors. Rukia seemed focused, and excited. This must been something she expected to have fun with, since I couldn't imagine teaching a bunch of First Years to be entertaining unless you knew someone to make it enjoyable. Or you just liked to see how utterly they would fail at Kidō.

I, for one, was slightly nervous. The entrance exam I took made me realize that controlling my spiritual pressure to make a ball of energy had made me realize that there was some difficulty to Kidō other then memorizing incantations. But I had a good memory. The other aspects, like Zanjutsu, were easy enough. It was easy for me for one reason or another, despite my relative age. I even accidentally pulled off a rudimentary Flash Step, some how. But I still don't know how I'd done it, so I could rely on it consistently yet.

"What're you thinking about, Misami?" Rukia's noble voice cut through my train of thought. Her saying my name had immediately made my heart swell with joy that she had used my new name so casually, as if it wasn't only twenty-four hours old.

"Nothing," I responded, "Just a little nervous about how well I'll do in Kidō."

She laughed, "I wouldn't worry about it one bit. Even if you can't do it, it's my job to help you with anything I can. And I'm pretty good at Kidō."

"Thanks, Rukia," I said, a little less worried but still nervous.

Training room was a wide open area with a line for students to stand at and target dummies on the other end. Grass expanded throughout the area and the morning sky was the roof. I liked this as opposed to the class room I thought it would be. It was less imposing and didn't make me feel as small as I was. There was a couple of noble early-risers entering through the door ten minutes after us.

"Oh," Rukia said, smacking her forehead, "Crap, I forgot some things at the room. Can you watch things for me while I grab them, Misami?"

"Of course, Rukia!" I gave a small smile, "What're friends for?"

"You're the best!" Rukia called, running out of the room before flashing away as soon as she passed through the doors.

The two nobles looked at the door Rukia left through then at me. There was something in their eyes that made me feel like I was doing something wrong. That look of disapproval always fell on me when nobles knew where I came from, but that usually was the end if it. But these noble girls were walking towards me, analyzing me with their piercing gazes in such a way that made me feel as if I were naked. They were far enough out of earshot that they didn't hear my conversation with Rukia, so I don't know what set them towards me but they were soon a mere two feet away from me.

One was taller then the other by an inch, while both were at least a half foot above Rukia's height. Making them at least a foot taller than me. With the high-and-mighty sneer that always infuriated so many of the students from the Rukkon, they looked down on me as if I were not worth the dust on their sandals. The taller one had brown hair that went down to her shoulders and brown eyes, and the shorter had blonde hair that went down to her shoulder blades and green eyes. They were both obviously nobles, all posture while I stood up straight but didn't have as perfect posture as they did. The taller one had her arms crossed over her chest while the other had her hands on her hips. Their uniforms seemed to be pressed and dry cleaned, while I hadn't bothered with that yet since I didn't know how to wash clothes all that well. They looked to be the physical age of about sixteen or seventeen.

The shorter one spoke it a regal tone, "So you got it in good with the teacher, Rukkon Trash? Is that how the likes of you got here?"

Taller one sneered, "That's the only way such scum could be in the same class as us. Because there is no way this thing is our equal."

I was used to the names that they were calling, and how they were trying to make me feel, I was numb to it after centuries of it. It got old real quick. I merely gave a small smile, though I was very irritated on the inside, "Hello, and good morning."

The shorter one nearly recoiled, looked incredulously at me, "Did you just talk to us? What makes you think that scum like you can talk to us?"

I merely shrugged, "Because it's polite? Respectful?"

The taller one slapped me hard across my face, so hard I almost toppled over, "Never speak to us as if you're better!"

I recomposed myself with as much dignity as I could, "Sorry..."

"We're watching you, scum," The shorter one growled, "So you best keep your distance."

"Of course," I said, with a small breath. Then they turned and left me to return to probably gossiping in the corner. I just stood there, I drew my hand to my cheek, which still burned with stinging pain from the taller one's strike. I massaged the wound and sighed. The pain wasn't what bothered me. Pain was normal for me and others who lived through what I had. It was just how rude and insensitive they had been. Normally, I never had to deal with the nobles messing with me because I never did anything other then be in their sight. But to end up being struck in the face for what seemed to be jealously was not what I was used to. To even have the slightest notion of anyone being jealous of me of all souls in the Soul Society was new to me for that matter.

"Are you okay?" Rukia's voice shook me out of my confused daze.

"Huh?" I stuttered, "Oh, hey Rukia! Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Ichigo's voice sounded behind Rukia. I turned to look and saw him walking behind Rukia in the same uniform as I was, only it was fitted I his enormously tall frame and had blue accents instead of red. He looked concerned for me, like he's known me forever and was worried about me.

"I...yeah, I'm sure," I said stuttering as my confusion on Ichigo'a concern spilled over with what I was about to say.

"You're hurt, Misami," Rukia said flatly, looking at my bruising cheek while I held it.

"It's nothing, really," I said, cursing myself for the childish sound of my voice. It made me sound so weak, so helpless. Even though I knew I was not. Ichigo moved past Rukia as she stopped in front of me and gently moved my hand way from my cheek. He eyed it with an angry look to his eyes.

"Who was it?" Ichigo asked kindly, looking into his eyes. I wanted to trust him with the answer, but I didn't want those two nobles on my case again. I shyly turned my head away, avoiding his gaze. He sighed and turned to Rukia.

"Misami," Rukia said in a somewhat commanding tone. I looked up at her. She looked right into my eyes with a pleading expression, "Whoever it is, if they threatened you, they wont be able to hurt you. Ichigo and I will protect you, because you're our friend."

"What can you do though? They're nobles," I said softly, sounding defeated.

"You forget, Misami, that I am a noble, and the sister of the head of the Kuchki clan," Rukia gently smiled, "And I know a lot of people that can help with anything dealing with nobles at all levels."

"And i guess you don't know that I don't let my friends get hurt," Ichigo gruffly added.

"Umm," I said, conflicted, "Am I your friend, Ichigo?"

A bemused smile crossed his face, and touched his eyes, "And friend of Rukia's is a friend of mine. Plus you remind me of my little sister."

I couldn't help but smile. Another friend, another person who actually cared about me. "Thank you, Ichigo...and the ones who hit me were those two girls over there..."

Ichigo and Rukia followed my gaze and saw the two nobles across the room, gossiping and snickering as if nothing had happened. Rukia analyzed them from where she stood. Ichigo seemed as if he was about to go over to then and slap them upside the head.

Rukia noticed this, and a good thing too, since the rest of the class was now starting to file into the room, "Calm down, Ichigo. I have a plan."

"It better work, or that's plan B," He growled under his breath.

"Fine," She whispered, then turned to me, "You don't worry about them, not yet."

"Okay," I slowly nodded.

She gave me a smile then turned to the gathering class of First Years, her face hardening into an authoritative, commanding mask, "Good morning, class. I am Rukia Kuchki, and I will be your teacher until your original teacher is heathy again. This class, in case you cant read the name on your schedules, is Beginning Kidō. Today, you will be learning to perform level one spells. There are three types of Kidō: Hado, Bakudo, and healing Kidō, which is optional. If there are no questions, let us begin."

I watched as Rukia gave each one of the large class' student a number from one to four and had them get into line in that order. I ended up in group four, with a large and protective Ichigo sitting right beside be. He was acting like he'd just met me and he was making sure that I was alright. Of course, since I was a helpless child. Others of my group gave me sideways glances, then their gaze drafted to the carrot-top next to me. Compared to him, I looked as if I were five. Ichigo's amber eyes were commanding and fierce, his seemingly permanent scowl scarring his masculine features. He gushed power, as if he had no idea how to control his enormous spiritual pressure. Some of the closer ones seemed light headed because of it.

But whispers spread quickly, and soon it seemed as if the whole class was talking about me and Ichigo.

"Is that Ichigo Kurosaki? There's no way."

"Is that the prodigy next to the orange haired one? She looks pretty messed up to me."

"I heard that the white haired girl'a been recruited by a captain, can you believe that?"

"The orange haired one looks pissed, the girl too. Man, they look like they've seen some stuff, huh?"

"I wander how good the girl will do. I've always wanted to see a prodigy up close."

"The teacher keeps looking the carrot-top, I wonder what's up with that?"

"Maybe we should-"

"Group 1!" Rukia's commanding noble tone shut down the whispers like a switch, "Step forward onto the line!"

"Yes ma'am!" They yelled back, scrambling to the white in front of where they sat. They stood straight up with tier hands at their sides awaiting further commands. At this point I saw that the two nobles from earlier where in this group and my gaze stayed on them. In the corner of my eye, I saw Ichigo staring daggers at them too. I gently, without realizing it, slipped my petite hand into his and gave it a meek squeeze. He looked down at me and flashed a smiled to reassure that it was alright. I nodded and looked to Rukia, who was teaching the incantations for the Kidō. I'd already memorized it by the time the third group was up though. Ichigo looked like he knew what to do too.

"Group Four!" Rukia yelled, "To the line!"

"Yes ma'am!" I yelled back along with everyone, except Ichigo, who just scowled.

I quickly made my way to the line and stood with my feet shoulder width apart and ready for the command.

"Perform Bakudō No. 1!"

I pointed with my index finger and middle finger together at a target and calmingly said, "Bakudō No. 1. Sai!"

Immediately my target's arms were pinned against it's back. Perfect. Ichigo's also was perfectly done. The rest were either completely wrong, had the ants pinned the wrong way, or it had not worked much at all. Rukia smiled at me and Ichigo as we moved back to our original places. Id smiled back briefly and then went back to a straight face. Next was Hadō. The offensive spells. Something I rather enjoyed the thought of.

"Group 1!"

"Yes ma'am!" They yelled, scrambling for the line once more, however they were more organized this time.

As groups two and three took their turns I just relaxed and waited for the day to be over. The rest of the Kidō class blazed by, with everyone except Ichigo and I mostly having to revisit either Hadō No. 1 or Bakudō No. 1, or both. It goes without saying, Ichigo ad I were the only ones out of that class to flawlessly execute both spells one the first attempt. The two noble girls eyed me with hatred through the entire class, and started to do the same for Ichigo as soon as they figured out that he was both at my level(even though he had to be at least Captain level from the spiritual preasure he was giving off), and on my side. But all things must come to an end and I was soon saying a good bye to both Ichigo, and Rukia. I was nervous about walking through the halls without either of them. The insecure, childish side of me was nervous that their two nobles would attack me on my way there, while the mature side of me knew that I could easily use the new Kidō to protect myself. This debate continued as I walked eye level to almost everyone's hips and stomachs on my away to my next class.

I looked at the piece of paper that had my schedule written on it. Everyone of my classes were Advanced. And from what I've seen, it seems I'll be allocated up at least a few years in at least Kidō. The other classes, like before Kidō, I had no idea if I could surpass the First Years in Zanjutsu, or the many other classes that were for combat. The History classes should be easy, since my memory was at least a little exceptional.

I arrived at my history class and quietly sat down at my designated seat. I was early, and only about two or three other students were there. I stared down at my hands as they lay in my lap. I felt the students looking at me out of the corner of their eyes. Expressions of awe and jealousy oozed from there spiritual pressures.

Thankfully, the teacher was prompt and as soon as the last student sat down, he began his lesson. I absorbed all the information easily, having no need for notes. While almost everyone else was furiously scribbling down the most important facts, I sat and merely listened. I probably had a bored expression on my face through the entire class. Some students looked at me and frowned at how easy I made it look, but others seemed to be jealous of my abilities.

I was already getting used to those looks.

* * *

><p>Next was Zanjutsu. Sword combat. And I wandered if this might go the opposite of what my day had been so far. The constant looks I was getting from everyone was starting to become normal to me, of course. Now I had to just see if I was naturally proficient at swords. I walked through the classroom, which actually was a dojo-like training hall, and saw a familiar carrot-top.<p>

I instantly was relieved and smiled as I ran for him with arms spread wide for a hug, "Hey, Ichigo!"

Ichigo, who was furiously arguing with another First Year, turned to look in the direction of my voice. He instantly smiled warmly at my happy face, "Hey, Misami!"

I ran right into him and jumped up, hugging his torso tightly while my legs hung a good foot above the ground. I heard the First Years start to chuckle at my display of affection and I dropped back down to the ground. They only laughed louder when I gave them my most furious look, which wasn't that intimidating at all. But I saw Ichigo's twitching eyebrow, and I decided to do something about it.

I lifted my hands in the right position, and muttered calmnly, "Bakudo No. 1. Sai."

The First Year's arms contorted behind his back and he collapsed onto the ground face first. Ichigo, with a proud expression on his face, looked down at me. The First year struggled against the Kidō, but to no avail. While Ichigo and I casually caught up on how each other's day went, I left the Kidō in effect until the teacher called out to the class as it was about to start. With a flick of the wrist, the Kidō dissipated and the First Year rose slowly to his feet.

"Alright!" The old looking man hollered, "This is Zanjutsu! Today we will be pairing you up according to the skills you displayed during the entrance exam and we will keep those teams unless there are those of you special cases that get to leave early! First pair will be the two highest scoring in the areas of flash step and basic instinct, as well as all other respective areas! Ichigo Kurosaki and...Misami Tsukino!"

All I could do was smile widely. Ichigo was easily one of the strongest in possibly the entire Academy and beyond. He had the power level that was at minimum, captain level, and had extraordinary fighting skills. To learn the art of sword fighting from him was mostly the best thing to happen to me in this class. We tuned out te shouts of the old instructor and headed over to our designated sparring area after we were issued bokkens, which were practice swords.

"Ready!" The instructor said, "Begin!"

Ichigo smiled and lifted his sword above his head and it down in a cleaving motion. I gripped the hilt of my sword and put the palm of my other hand behind the end of the weapon and braced for the impact just before his strike hit. Shock waves resounded through my small child body as he stuck, and waves of air flooded away from the impact as I used some of my spiritual pressure to keep the wooden sword from snapping under the power of Ichigo Kurosaki. He lifted his sword and prepared for another strike, but from the side. I pivoted and jumped up, torquing my body to add more speed. As I rose to about his chest area and temporarily hung there, I lashed out at his side with all the power I could muster. To my surprise, Ichigo instinctively redirected his sword to deflect mine. Then I retracted my sword as I fell, still spinning pretty quickly. As I landed, I extended my sword arm and my weapon contacted with Ichigo's shin as I landed like a ninja with my legs crouched, my free hand stabilizing me as it rested on the ground, and my weapon extended.

Ichigo groaned in pain as my weapon contacted his bone, but soon ignored it as he again brought down his sword in a cleaving motion. I twisted and swung my sword to meet his. My sword hit his sword on the side, deflecting his blow so that in crashed into the wooden floors inches to my right. The air displaced by the whooshing blow blew my hair in a dramatic way, as the floors split and splintered from Ichigo's attack. While he hefted his weapon from the floor I jumped on top of the sword and pointed mine at his throat. It didn't reach his neck by probably one or two feet, since I was so dang short. Ichigo flicked his sword sideways and I tumbled down to the ground. As I fell, I went with the spin Ichigo had given me and rolled away from him as I landed on the hard wooden floors. But I rolled the wrong way, and directly into the splintered floor crater Ichigo had just made. The jagged floor board sliced a deep gash across my cheekbone, and felt as if it embedded itself into my skull. Then as I rolled away, the floorboard tore away. The cut was agonizing, and probably had at least five splinters embedded into it.

"Are you okay!?" Ichigo stared at me as I slowly staggered to my feet. "Do you need to stop?"

I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore the pain, "No, let's finish this match, then we can worry about me."

"Rukia will probably hate me for encouraging you," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "But I love that fighting spirit you've got. Just be careful, okay, Misami?"

"Gotcha!" I said, wiping away the blood running down my right cheek.

I jumped up as I charged, and brought down my sword in a cleaving motion, mimicking Ichigo's technique. He lifted his sword and blocked it with ease and pushed forward. He used so much more strength then I thought he did, since that strength sent me backflipping down to the ground. By some lucky strike, I landed like a cat on my feet and instantly lowered myself to make it harder for Ichigo to hit me. He swung at my ankles, and I jumped. But I jumped way too early and landed on his sword.

Had I been older and heavier, it would have worked out perfectly, and his sword would be driven into the ground. But since I was still a child practically, the speed of Ichigo's swing brought me with it. I crashed down onto my hip and then my side. The breath was knocked out of me as I hit.

And in the moment of shock, when I couldn't move, I felt Ichigo's wooden sword gently tap onto my throat, "I win."

"Good job, Ichigo!" I smiled, hoping he wouldn't notice how disappointed I was in myself.

He smiled widely, a rare occurrence indeed, "You did pretty dang well yourself, Misami. That's an impressive technique you have. Where did you learn it?"

"I grew up in the 78th South Rukkon, Ichigo. In Hanging Dog. I wouldn't be alive if I didn't know how to fight. But I don't have a technique, just instinct."

A torrent of memories from my 'home' flooded my vision and I clutched my head with my free hand to try and stop the swirl of painful emotion that came with those memoirs.. Of me havering to scrape out an exsist acne and steal food just to survive. To hide constantly from almost everyone. The family I'd had was a buch of kids my age, with physical ages of seven to ten. They all died off one after the other. I was alone for at least a century before the Captain had found me, not trusting myself to another family for fear that I would lose them too. I remembered having to fight grown-ups so that they would be distracted long enough for my friends to steal food from their stands. I remembered burying those same friends. I shook my head, shaking off the memories. I looked up at Ichigo's concerned face.

"Misami Tsukino! Ichigo Kurosaki!" I heard the instructors voice bellow.

I looked around and realized the entire class had been starring at us as we had spared. They looked shocked. Ichigo helped me to my feet as I held my lacerated cheek gingerly. The instructor slowly made his way over to us. I was glad this was one of my final classes, because I don't know if I could stand being the center of attention all hours of the day.

"You two shall report to the Headmaster's office. He as a message he would like to personally give you."

"Yeah," Ichigo said casually, "Fine."

I remained silent and followed the carrot top as we exited the training room. We tossed our bokkens at a couple of students as we exited through the doors. The trip there was spent in silence, since I had no idea how to start a conversation all that well, and I was also busy think of what if done to cause the Headmaster of the entire Soul Reaper Academy request an audience with Ichigo and me. Whatever I did, Ichigo must've also done that same deed, since he was also seeming to ponder the meaning of our summoning. We passed through the wing we were in and slowly descended the steps to the first floor and continued on the the front office.

It was beautifully decorated, with traditional Japanese banzai trees and decorations. The secretary directed us into the Headmasters office and closed the door behind us. The was a beautiful Banzai tree on the corner of his desk, and a cup of freshly brewed tea. The Headmaster beamed at Ichigo and I, and we both looked at him quizzingly, still wandering what was going to happen.

"I knew that I would get to do this, since you both displayed such astonishing raw skill," The wide man chuckled, "Well, I expected as much from you, Mr. Kurosaki, but not that you, Miss Tsukino, would be so close behind him. I would like to congratulate you both. You have been reallocated to Sixth Year classes in all subjects. Your graduation dates will be at the end of this school year."

I was speechless as Ichigo just shrugged, "Alright, then. Can we go back to our rooms then?"

"Of course," The Headmaster said, "And just so you know, you will be issued asuchi during tomorrow's Zanjutsu."

I nodded and Ichigo and I left the room. During the trip back I couldn't help but smile to myself. Sooner, five years sooner, I would be free of this place and a Soul Reaper.


	3. The Next Step

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I had some pretty bad writer's block for a good week, so I didn't get this done as fast as I would have liked to. But nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review, since this is my first Bleach FanFiction! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, only this story and my OC. **

I went to the healing Kidō teacher to fix the jagged gash on my cheek on my way back to my dorm room. He looked concerned when I didn't tell him how I'd gotten it, but he gladly ailed my wound. What was left was a pale scar with a slight twinge if pink to it. It stood out from my pale skin, but I just adjusted my bangs to cover that side of my face, which ended up covering my right eye in the process. The teacher had removed the splinters and cleaned the dried blood from my face. My uniform still had blood stains on the collar below my wound, tainting the white of the uniform a dark crimson.

I was glad that it only left an easily concealable scar, but I still wished it could have healed away with out one. I entered my dorm room and took of the top of the uniform, leaving me in only the red under kimono top and equally red trousers. I plopped down onto my bed and almost instantly fell asleep right then. But I remembered that it probably would be a good idea to clean up the messy room before I did that. I didn't want Rukia to spend her entire day working and to come back to a messy room. I know I hated doing that back home, even though I'd gotten used to it over six centuries of it. Then again, the entire 78th West Rukon District was always disgustingly messy.

After fifteen minutes of cleaning up as best I could, which admittedly wasn't very well, I slipped into the shower to wash away the remaining dried blood. I comically had a hard time reaching the knob to turn on the shower, but I eventually accomplished the task much to my relief. With the cascade of hot water that followed, I couldn't help but smile at how today had turned out.

I had been thinking of this day for about two centuries now. My family had advised against it every time I brought it up over the meager campfire we usually had at night. Even though they were at the physical age of eight at te least, and twelve at the most, they had a deep set hatred for the Soul Reapers. I was the baby of the group, about two physical years behind everyone else, but I wasn't treated any different. We were all dilinquents, after all. Those days were easier then when I was left alone, since I had the protection of my family.

"Misami?" Rukia called from the entrance with the opening of the door. "That you in there?"

"Yes!" I called back, "Ill be out in just a minute!"

"Alright!" Rukia said, and soon after the sound of her dropping her things onto her bed.

I quickly finished washing up, roughly drying myself and throwing on a fresh pair of uniform trousers and red under kimono. I brushed my teeth with difficulty, since it was probably the first time in a century since I had tooth pasts and a brush instead of a leaf to scrape away the gunk. I grabbed the brush and began to run it through my sun-bleached white hair was I finally exited the bathroom to a very focused Rukia.

She was reading a high level Kido book very intensely as i sat on my bed, which was on the other side of the room and parallel to her's. I smiled warmly as I spoke, "What are you reading, Rukia?"

"Oh," She closed the book gently, "I've been a Lieutenant for a long while now and I think I can try out the Captain level Kido to see if my ability has stretched that far. Do you want to talk about how today went?"

"Oh," I smiled, "I did well in all my classes."

"How well?" Rukia gently prodded.

"I've been moved to the Sixth year along with Ichigo," I said with a small smile.

Rukia beamed, "I'm so proud of you, Misami!"

I blushed, "Never had anyone be proud of me in my entire life."

She shook her head, "That's too bad. Why wasn't your family proud of you at all?"

I froze at the mention of my family, "I...uh...they're dead..."

Rukia's face was heavy with sympathy as she slowly made her way over to me. She sat next to me and pulled me into a hug, "I'm sorry, Misami. I know what it's like. To lose your family when they you and them are only children. It's why you became a Soul Reaper, huh?"

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"It was why a friend and I joined the Soul Reapers. I was sick of Hanging Dog. My whole family had died and I wanted to live in the Seiretei."

"Well, then you kind of know how feel," I sounded unsure at best.

"I think we are exactly the same, you and I," Rukia smiled. "We both have lost our family in the 78th District. We both grew up in Hanging Dog."

"Yeah," I trailed off.

"Hey," Rukia said softly, "Do you think we were ever close back in Hanging Dog, but we just never met?"

I smiled, "Maybe."  
>"Well, Misami, I'll always be your family," Rukia smiled, gently shoving me on the shoulder, "I was always wanting a sister after all."<p>

"You mean it?" I smiled.

"Yes," Rukia smiled, "C'mon! I think my Chappies just came in!"

As Rukia started to drag me towards the door, i blinked, "Chappy?"

Rukia stopped dead in her tracks, "You don't know who Chappy is?"

I shook my head. Rukia's mouth cracked into a smile slowly, before she started to drag me even faster. Every student we passed, with varying number of Years, had the same reaction of passive amusement as they saw Rukia literally drag my small frame through the entire Academy at least three times as she tried to find where the had delivered her "Chappies". She seemed to be either extremely attached to them, or had a strange obsession with them. I simply resolved myself to just waiting until she had found these things, and crossed my arms patiently. After about fifteen more minutes, and a good one hundred strange looks later, we arrived at the front office.

The mail carriers were dropping off three large boxes into the office, one with the label of "Kuchki, Rukia". Rukia dropped me and ran for those boxes, starting to talk with the mail men of where she needed to sign. I stood at the threshold of the door as I waited for the inevitable asking of a favor to aid Rukia in carrying those boxes all the way back to the dorm room. Just as they signed had her sign the documents needed, they started a small talk conversation. After all, Rukia was a noble from one of the Four Great Noble Houses. I sighed and started to scan the area for something to satisfy my short attention span.

Then the worst two students started to walk toward me from down the hall. Those two noble girls from this morning were gossiping as they regally strode down the hall. Looking at almost every passerby as if they were the bane of their existence. I tried to make my small frame as unnoticeable as possible, but i feared they could very easily spot me, since i was still in only my red under-kimono and red trousers. I was was, for all intensive purposes, sticking out like a sore thumb and i knew it. And so did those nobles, as I heard their conversation halt as they drew closer to me. As if to confirm my fears, they both did indeed halt before me and sneer down at my childish form. I subconsciously shrunk into myself under their harsh gaze. The taller one, her name still unknown to me as well as the other, spoke first.

"Well," She began, "Look who we have here. If it isn't the star pupil of the entire Soul Society, and the biggest kiss-up as well. Is it really true that you are with Ichigo Kurosaki so you can use him to tutor you? Since, of course, trash like you couldn't possibly have done anything without someone like him to help."

"No," I siad in my pitifully small childish voice, "He and I are just friends. He hasn't helped me at all."

"That doesn't explain how you are so close to the Kido teacher," the smaller one butted in, "Because, after all, she is an extremely high ranking noble. She is Byakuya Kuchki's sister! How could scum like you have such powerful friends and be such a worthless waste?'

Their insults didn't matter, though I found it annoying that they seemed to try and cram them into very sentence like their lives depended on it. I sighed and looked up at them with as must respect as i could, but i doubt it looked like that, "I am as clueless as you are at how I was graced with the friendship of both Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchki. But that is no reason to assault me due to your ill-willed jealousy."

They both looked at me with an astonished look on their faces, the tall one snapping out of it quickly and giving me a look of disgust as she sneered, "How dare you talk back to us! To insult nobles such as us is an unforgivable atrocity to commit against us by a wrench like you!"

She instantly raised her hand to strike me just like before. I looked up with a fearful expression, not wanting to be slapped like before. I decided to do something i hadn't thought I would do in my time here at the Academy, to resist the unfair cruelty of these two nobles. As the back of the tall noble's hand came nearer and nearer by the millisecond, I felt my hands move into position on auto-pilot. I was surprised at my reaction, knowing the consequences of those actions. They weren't going to forget this anytime soon. Yet, as I now realized, I didn't care. Because I didn't want to live this whole year in fear of the next confrontation with these two, since i was superior to them in frankly every aspect, save age and height. The words that needed to be said were already forming on my tongue, "Bakudo No. 1: Sai."

Both of their arms wretched behind their backs and they fell to the wooden hallway floors in comical face-plants. The sound of their collapse echoed through the halls, undoubtedly the reason why I heard Rukia drop one of her boxes gently and her ensuing footfall. The two nobles looked up at me in disgust as they struggled against the binding of my Kido. They spouted very eloquent curses upon my children and my children's children, then moved on to how despicable a being I was to put them on the ground like I did.

Rukia busted through the door to the office and looked from me to the two nobles, "What happened here?"

I spoke before the two nobles could respond, "They were going to hit me like last time. I'm sorry that I used Kido on them, I did not mean to.."

I flicked my wrist, muttering the words to release the spell. The two nobles' arms shot out as they were released, and they stumbled ungracefully to their feet then bowed in greeting to Rukia as the shorter one spoke, "We apologize, Miss Kuchki, but this inferior child had disrespected us in the most offensive manner. We had deemed it necessary to enact the correct punishment."

"And that 'correct punishment' was?" Rukia asked in the regal and commanding voice that she had enacted as she taught the Kido this morning, "And was this 'punishment' executed this morning prior to your Kido class and during my absence?"

They both seemed to tremble slightly as Rukia had laced into her statement an under-laying tone of warning that could be mistaken for menace. Then the taller one spoke in an even monotone, "The 'punishent' was in fact a strike to her face, Miss Kuchki. And yes, we did, ma'am.."

"Under who's authority did you inflict said punishment?" Rukia asked slowly.

"...No one gave us that authority, Miss Kuchki, we acted of our own volition," The shorter noble said timidly.

Rukia put her hands on her hips and frowned like Ichigo as she spoke, "If I hear of this again, I will do my best to have to discharged from the Academy. Begone."

The two nobles bowed quickly, then walked swiftly on their way as they avoided Rukia's hard gaze. When they were out of sight, I felt Rukia's gaze shift onto my small, childish form. I slowly looked up at her, worried about what she thought of my use of Kido on the two nobles regardless of the situation. She motioned for me to follow her, and we both headed towards three over-stuffed boxes in the main office. Two were smaller, and the other was about twice as big as them. Rukia hefted the bigger box up, grunting to herself as she did so. I grabbed the other two silently into her arms and lead the way back to our dorm room. The halls still had many stragglers, some couples, as we made our way to the room.

Rukia's face didn't hold any negative emotions. In fact, it held almost no emotion whatsoever. It unsettled me at her stoic mask of an expression. But as I was noticing this, that mask shattered as she saw someone she recognized. I turned my gaze to see who she'd seen, and I saw none other then the carrot-top's slightly less scowling face.

"Hey, Rukia!" Ichigo called, there were still small blood stains on his blue trousers and blue accented top, "Whatcha got there?"

Rukia blinked, then beamed at him, "My Chappy collection finally came in today!"

Ichigo scoffed as he drew closer to us and fell in beside Rukia as he spoke, "You are obsessed, Rukia, you know that?"

"I am not!" Rukia shot back.

"Yes," Ichugo chuckled, shaking his head, "You are, midget."

"And I am not short!" She snapped, "You're just freakishly tall!"

"Whatever," Ichigo's scowl slightly deepened at the insult, "Here, let me get that."

Ichigo gently took the large box from Rukia's arms. As he did so, however, their hands grazed each other. Rukia's face lit up in a fierce blush, her hand flying to her mouth to cover it in embarrassment. Ichigo, though he quickly hid it behind the large box in his grasp, was blushing just as much. I looked over at Rukia with a puzzled look on my face, to which she looked apologetically back at me. I didn't know much, but I knew that some thing was going on berween the two of them, even though they my not realize it. I gave Ichigo a discrete and knowing smirk, and then gave Rukia one of the two boxes in my hands so she would have something to do. Ichigo looked kind of annoyed at the look I gave him, hiding his embarrassment with his trademark scowl. Rukia had the same look, like she was fighting to control her emotions while her mind reeled at what to say. I nearly started to laugh at how awkwardly Ichigo spoke as he broke the tense air.

"Uh, sorry about that..." Ichigo muttered.

Rukia looked up at him, her cheeks still rosy, "I don't know what you're talking about, strawberry."

"I swear, midget," Ichigo shook his head as well, "I don't think I'll ever understand you."

"You two done?" I said as I cut off Rukia from a retort to Ichigo's insult.

Rukia looked blankly at me, as if she just now remembered I was there, "Uh-yes."

"Good," I gave her my childish smile, then motioned at the door of our dorm as it drew nearer, '''Cause we're back."

As soon as i said that i thought i heard both Rukia and Ichigo sigh in relief, which was why I couldn't help but smile. They said their good-byes, however timid and embarrassed they were, and left to their opposite rooms. We brought the three boxes into our room and shut the door tightly. We were silent the entire time as we unpacked the many, many Chappy merchandise. I smiled to myself as I saw why Ichigo would think that Rukia was obsessed. Yet, I couldn't help but notice how cute and adorable these things were. After the ten or so minutes it took to unpackage them, I took one from the large pile and hugged it while I hopped onto my bed. The child side of me still craved for petty things like stuffed animals, so I found myself extremely satisfied with the soft and cuddly Chappy. Rukia, of course, noticed this right away as she landed on her own bed with another one and smiled at me.

"I see I'm not alone in my 'obsession' with Chappy!" She said gleefully, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about earlier today with those two nobles."

My eyes widened as i remembered that situation, and I audibly gulped in anxiousness, "Yes?"

"I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself," Rukia smiled.

"Uh, thanks?" I looked confused, "I thought you were mad at me for using Kido on them..."

"Well, technically it wasn't allowed to use Kido, however flawlessly executed," Rukia said as a matter-of-factly, "It still made me proud of you nonetheless. When I was in the Academy, I was looked down on by the nobles as well. I didn't object to their insults, though I am glad it wasn't as harmful as what you were going through. Coming from a place like Hanging Dog will attract everyone's attention, good and bad."

"Yes, that is true," I sighed, then I thought of something, "Rukia?"

Rukia looked up from a deep hug to her Chappy, "Yes?"

"Could you teach me how to do high level Kido?

"Didn't you get reallocated to the Sixth Year?" Rukia questioned, "To Advanced too?"

"Yes?" I sounded unsure, "Why?"

"Those teach mid-level Kido," Rukia explained, "But I'll make you a deal."

"What is it?" I asked.

"If you are as good as you were today in Kido with the mid-level that you will learn, then you can learn the high level as I learn it. But you can only use it against your enemies and not fellow Soul Reapers. And only use it if nothing else will work, since it will take a lot of spiritual pressure to use them. But I'm fine with you using the low and mid level Kido at your discretion. Does that sound doable, Misami?"

I nodded, "I think that sounds perfect, Rukia."

"Good," She smiled, "So how did Zanjutsu go?"

"Well, I suppose," I shrugged, "My sparing partner was Ichigo."

Rukia's eyes widened, "_Ichigo_? How did you do?"

"I did well. I got cut up a little," I shrugged.

Rukia looked at me with a cold gaze, "Did he go easy on you at all?"

"I don't really know, Rukia. Today was the first time I fought against him," I meekly responded.

"I guess we'll have to ask him tomorrow right?" Rukia gave me a sly grin.

I gave her a nervous laugh, "Okay!"

"Well," Rukia sighed, her breaths becoming deeper and steady, "Good night, Misami."

"Good night, Rukia," I smiled, just as her violet eyes slowly closed.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a noisy but touching scene. Rukia, though going only to Ichigo's abs, was beating him up with repeated kicks to the shin and punches to his arms and chest. Ichigo, a strong Soul Reaper with the spiritual pressure higher then a generic Captain's, was being submissive to Rukia's assault. I pretended to sleep to continue to watch, but it became increasingly more difficult with each strike Rukia delivered to the freakishly tall carrot-top. With a hard enough punch to the abdomen, Rukia suddenly had Ichigo on the ground and wheezing as he lost his breath. I found it hilarious that such a strong soul, whom I knew had no doubt had been in more then his share of fights because of the match we'd had yesterday, would be brought to his knees by the petite Soul Reaper. As he regained his breath, he instantly mumbled a string of curses including Rukia's height, her drawings and Chappy obsession more or less in the same sentence.<p>

"_What_ did you say?" Rukia gave him a cold stare that seemed to make Ichigo pale.

"I...uh," Ichigo stuttered, drawing a blank.

"He says he's sorry for waking me up so early with his whining," I grinned as I sat up, earning a smile from both Ichigo and Rukia at my rare use of humor.

"You awake then?" Ichigo asked, no evidence whatsoever that he had a confrontation with the Soul Reaper that was temporarily taller than he thanks to his position.

"Yes, Ichigo," I yawned, "Morning. Morning, Rukia."

"Good morning, Misami," Rukia smiled ever so softly, a stark contrast to the cold glare she had been giving Ichigo a moment ago, all notions of the carrot-top in question forgotten for the moment, "You remember your schedule is flipped now?"

"Yes," I nodded, "Me and Ichigo have the same schedule and,basically, it's a reverse of mine. So that means I get to end the day with my favorite Kido teacher!"

Rukia's smile grew at the compliment, "Well, I suppose the two of you should get going. No doubt Ichigo will get you lost, so you might as well give yourself a head start..."

"Hey!" Ichigo snapped.

Rukia turned back to him, shrugging, "It's true, though."

Ichigo looked right at me for support, as if I somehow knew something relevant to the current argument. I merely shrugged, looking apologetically to him, "Sorry.."

Ichigo sighed, finally rising to tower over a triumphantly smirking Rukia, "Well, let's get going Misami. Want to ride on my back? I've seen Yachiru do it with Kenpachi, and it looks like it's fun for her."

I quickly pulled on my now clean over kimono of the Academy uniform and then turned to smile at him, "Sure!"

He smiled back, turning around and crouching to make it easier for me, "Hop on, then."

I gladly walked over and jumped lightly onto his broad back, my childishly small frame finding purchase on his uniform as I peeked over his left shoulder. He smiled and started to jog at a nice pace as Rukia watched from our room. But as soon as she was out of sight, I felt my body rip forward as he slipped into an incredibly fast flash step. The halls were a blur as Ichigo raced down to the Zanjutsu classroom that his schedule told him to go to. Since I had the same classes as Ichigo now, I felt no need to bring my schedule. Of course, we only got there on time, since we seemed to go in circles before we could finally find the class room. The classroom ended up merely down the hall from our old one, which I Ichigo know very quickly.

"Nice try, Ichi," I rolled my eyes and giggled quietly.

"Hey," He grinned, "I tried, but your directions didn't help any."

I faked a look of shock, "You were one to listen to those directions, you know. You didn't _have_ to listen to me, Ichi."

He turned his head to the shoulder I was hanging by and sighed, "Never mind. We did make it on time anyway."

The gong of the morning bell rung tauntingly to prove him wrong. He sighed again and slash stepped into the room. I hopped off his shoulder, my long white hair trailing behind me. The other students, all Six Years, looked over to us. They were either blinking in surprise, looking at us with recognition, or staring at us with a certain distaste. They didn't have long to say anything to us as we heard the voice of the teacher.

"Glad you all could make it back on time class," The teacher yawned, having a much more laid back attitude then Ichigo and I's prior teacher. "As you can see we have two new students that have been moved up from their First Year. They have displayed astonishing skill, if I am to believe the report. Anyway, same partners as yesterday, if you can remember them."

"Yes, sir!" The class said more or less in unison, dispersing into their groups.

That left me and Ichigo, with the latter scowling even deeper then usual, to stand next to each other, waiting rather impatiently for what we should be doing. We didn't have to wait long, since the teacher spoke to us directly, "You two, follow me."

Ichigo, looked to me, then tailed the teacher with me on his heels. He brought us to what looked like a storage room with a multitude of sheathed katanas. Ichigo seemed to know exactly who those were intended for, while I just stared at them. The teacher picked out two, one a bit longer then the other and turned back to us.

"These are Asauchi, Zanpakuto without souls waiting for them to be materialized," The teacher explained, "When you fight with these, your soul will be poured into them and your Zanpakuto will eventually come into existence. As for you, Ichigo Kurosaki, it is likely that your Zanpakuto will merely reform itself and in a sealed state as well. As for you, Misami Tsukino, you will have to go through the entire process since you have had no prior training, save yesterday evening."

I nodded, "How long will that take?"

The teacher shrugged, "That depends on you and your Zanpakuto. At any rate, I would like you to go with Ichigo and try to create your Zanpakuto along with him. It is possible, with the skills you have displayed in Kido, as well as your old zanjutsu class, means that you could have your Zanpakuto formed on the first try."

I shrugged, just as Ichigo asked the teacher a question, "What are you doing here, Hat-and-Clogs?"

"Yamamoto wanted your old mentor to oversee your training, as well as Misami's since she has shown possibly as much potential as you." The teacher said.

Ichigo groaned, "Whatever."

We turned and left the storage room and sat cross-legged against the wall, our new swords in our lap. Ichigo looked at me with a small, rare smile and then closed his eyes. Hanging his head, an aura of blue spiritual pressure emanated from him and started to flow into the katana. Soon it began to glow too, until the entire thing was a glowing katana-shaped light rod. I stared at the sword, mesmerized by the display. When the light began to fade I noticed the differences. The sheath was black, and it had grown a good three to five inches. The hilt was traditionally wrapped, with black bindings and dark red showing from underneath. There were two inch long tassels of red hanging from the end. The guard was decorated with crescent shaped carvings. It was a very intimidating blade.

"So how am I supposed to do _that_?" I asked as I continued to stare at the long sword.

Ichigo shrugged, "You just pour your soul into it. It's like Kido, really. Just let it flow into the sword instead of your hands, I guess."

I exhaled, trying to concentrate on the relatively small blade in my lap, "Okay...Here goes nothing..."

I felt my spiritual pressure flow into the blade, feeling like I was charging up an incredibly strong Kido attack. It felt like a strange mix between Hado and Bakudo, as I closed my eyes to shut out the looks I was getting from the class. I saw on the backs of my eyelids that my new blade was glowing, though I couldn't tell what color it was. It began to heat up slightly in my small lap, but not to an unpleasant temperature. There were some gasps of astonishment from the class as the light seemed to intensify. The blade shifted slightly in my lap, lengthening and reshaping to, what I hoped to be, its new form. Suddenly, i felt the weight of the sword double, and it seemed to widen to twice its size. That caused many more gasps of surprise and all sparring to halt as I felt all the attention on me. Then I heard something that would have made me blink if my eyes had been open to begin with. It was a voice inside my head, whispering like a soft breeze.

_Hello, Master Misami, _the soft voice seemed to wisp through my mind, _I'm glad that you can finally hear me. _

_Who's this? _I thought back, testing to see if I had gone crazy.

_I am your Zanpakuto, _The voice replied, _Though it is too early to tell you my name. But know that I am here for you. I have been with you for a long time, and I know what you've gone through. _

_Why can't you tell me your name? _I asked.

_I can't tell you because you haven't earned the power it brings, _The Zanpakuto explained, _B__ut if you continue at the pace you have shown, it will not be too long for that to happen, Master. _

_How long will that be, then? _I asked.

_It merely depends on if I find you worthy of my name, _the sword said. _But judging by the fact that you've skipped a good year of fighting with me and imprinted your soul into me so I could talk to you to begin with, I wouldn't be surprise if you proved yourself. _

I mentally sighed as I conceded to the fact, _Fine, but you'll let me know when I earn that, right?_

Somehow I knew she was nodding and smiling, _Of course, Master._

"Misami?" Ichigo's voice held a mix of pride and worry, "You okay?"

My eyes shot open, and the light burned my eyes, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Well," Ichigo broke his scowl just a moment, "You did it, Misami."

I blinked, cocking an eyebrow in confusion, "Did what?"

Ichigo pointed down at my small lap. I looked at my Zanpakuto. Or, rather, both of my Zanpakuto. Two identical swords sat in my lap in place of the Asauchi the teacher had given me. They had black sheaths, with white markings. The hilt was wrapped the same as Ichigo's, but was white where his was black, and black where his was red. The tassels where the same, but they were a a nice sky blue. The guard was decorated with gracefully curved lines. The blades were slightly longer than when I had first received the sword, to the perfect size. I smiled at my blades, smirking as I had a vague idea of how rare duel Zanpakuto were in the Soul Society. Every white part of the sword seemed to be glowing, and shifting in brightness so that it looked as if there was a current. One of the two blades had a white, bandage like strap attached to it. It looked too small to sling it over my shoulder, but it was big enough to wrap around my waist. And the other blade had a black cloth-like strap that was interupted by a buckle like wooden rectangle with a vortex-like symbol carved into it. This one looked big enough to sling over my shoulder, however.

"Misami Tsukino," the teacher announced, "I'd like to congratulate you. You have done a seemingly impossible task on your first attempt. I'd say I'm glad you have Ichigo to keep you in check. Otherwise, I fear you would have no real opponents, save the teachers of course. I am Kisuke Urahara."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Urahara," I bowed my head slightly, since I was still sitting with my Zanpakuto in my lap, contrasting starkly with my red trousers.

He smiled then turned to the class, "Alright, everyone back to work."

The class once again dispersed and soon the clash of blades resounded through the classrooom. Ichigo helped me up, as I grabbed both of my swords by their straps. Ichigo had already strapped his large blade to his back, the hilt looming over his right shoulder. I rose and we slowly made our way to anopen space so we could spar.

"Ready?" Ichigo smiled, "Cause last time we did this you got a bad scar and I got enough bruises for an entire squad."

I smirked back, "Yeah, just give me a second."

"'Course," He said.

I smiled then set down the sword that had the black strap, and held the one with the white gingerly.

_You were right in assuming it goes around your waist, _my Zanpakuto chimed in, _It should be behind you, parallel with your back, so that the hilt is sticking out past your hip. _

_Thank you_, I thought back, doing as she instructed, _And the black one goes on my back?_

_Correct, Master, _I could tell she was nodding. I quickly slung the blade onto my back and positioned it like Ichigo had his sword.

Once I finished securing my Zanpakuto, I looked over to Ichigo, whom was waiting patiently.

"Ready?"

"Anytime," I smirked, my right hand going to the hilt at my shoulder, and my left to the one at my hip, then drew the two of them in a fluid motion out.

Ichigo smirked and unsheathed his Zanpakuto, the long blade shining from light peeking through the window, "I will teach you, Misami, how to _really _fight your enemies."

I smirked back, "Bring it on."


	4. The Exam

The first semester I spent at the Academy seemed to fly by, dotted with large strides towards my ultimate goal to be a Soul Reaper. I excelled at Kido, and now at Zanjutsu thanks to a certain carrot-top Captain-to-be. Rukia ended up teaching our advanced class as well, not that either Ichigo or I were complaining. The days soon blurred together and I fell into a routine along side Rukia and Ichigo. My relationship with the two Soul Reapers only grew, and I saw them as family now. The closest people to my heart. That spot had been reserved for my "family" back in Hanging Dog, and was vacant for a century until now. I, like I knew they would do for me, would do anything for them if it is in my power. We spent all kinds of time together, and the more we did, the more I thought of them as family. They were my idols, Rukia for her ascension from being a child in the 78th Rukkon to being the sister of the head of the Kuchiki Clan, and Ichigo for his strength. To me, they could do no wrong.

Rukia had been shocked at the sight of my new duel Zanpakuto. Her expression was priceless, really. Because, like Ichigo, Rukia rarely smiled and was always serious. I found myself to be like them as I spent more time with them, saving my happiness and displays of affection only for them. I became stronger under Ichigo's teaching, and powerful in the art of Kido with Rukia's instruction. My Zanpakuto was pleased with my progress, always reminding me how much closer I was getting to earning the right to know her name. And every time she mentioned it, I would find the need to push myself just a little harder. I wanted to know her name just as much as I'd wanted a name of my own.

Rukia and Ichigo helped me whenever those two nobles gave me trouble until they knew it was pointless and gave up trying to mess with me. I learned very quickly that they were just as fed up with those particular nobles attitudes as well. When they would say rude things, Rukia would remind them of their nobility and that swearing was not exactly acceptable. If they thought they could physically harm her, Ichigo almost always as close enough to use his impressive flash step to intervene. Any other infractions as to their behavior towards me, and I would stop them with a Bakudo, of which I had more options now that I'd learned the mid-level Kido.

Now, I was sitting in my desk, two desks away from Ichigo, as we waited for Rukia to hand out the review sheet for the Final Semester Exam that we were to take after our mid year break. Since he and I both were the top two students, with me being the first, in this Advanced Kido class, we felt we had the liberty to try and make the other smile with stupid faces. This was entertaining to us mainly because it took a lot for either of us to crack a smile unless we were in a private area. Currently, I was winning 4-3, but Ichigo wasn't keeping track.

"Mr. Kurosaki, and Miss Tsukino," Rukia said in her elegant and commanding teacher-voice, "Is this class so boring that you resort to such a childish form of amusement?"

Her tone was irritated, but Ichigo and I both knew that Rukia was just as bored as we were and doing something to pass the time while they waited for the reviews to be delivered. I decided to play along, "With all due respect, Miss Kuchiki, both technically I _am_ still a child."

Rukia faked being astounded by my seemingly rude comment, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Miss Tsukino, because I doubt you can call yourself a child if you are in fact in a Sixth Year Advanced Kido Class, and the same goes for being in Advanced Zanjutsu as well."

I blinked, but inwardly a was smiling at the hidden compliment, "The fact that I am of the physical age of ten still remains, Miss Kuchiki."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Misami."

The class, most likely thinking that we had been seriously arguing, let out a sigh of relief as the argument was cut short by the curt knock of a messenger, "Delivery for a Miss Rukia Kuchiki!"

"Ah," Rukia turned to the door, "I suppose we will have to settle this later, then."

"I agree," I said, nodding.

Rukia, with the aid of a kiss up student whom sat next to the door anyway, hauled in the large stack of review sheets. Many of the class' eyes widened in apparent horror at the sight of such high stacked papers. Rukia, most likely from the weight of the papers, let out a long drawn out sigh as she sent the papers down and sent the student back to his desk. Passing the papers out slowly, with each students' eyes widening as they laid eyes on the materiel as it was placed on their desk. Ichigo and I looked at each other with our eye brows cocked in confusion. mostly thinking the same thing. _What could be so bad about a review?_

_Maybe it's a spell that most of the class is not familiar with? _My Zanpakuto tried.

_I have no clue, _I shrugged. I looked of over at Ichigo, whom seemed to be having a conversation(Argument) with his own Zanpakuto.

_Well, either way, I don't see you having a problem with anything on this test, Master, _My sword said it in a way that told me she was smiling.

I smiled mentally back, _Thanks for the vote of confidence, my friend. _

_Of course, Master, _was her response.

Finally, since I was the student furthest from the front and the last to get any papers, Rukia came by my desk and plopped the review sheet before me. It was covered with every single spell we had learned in the class up to that point, complete with its name, its use, effect, incantation, and level. At the top of the paper, it said "_Must memorize the incantations, name, and strategic use of each of the following spells_." My heart lifted from a previously unknown building of anxiety. I knew all the incantations of each of the new Hado and Bakudo I'd learned during the semester, it was the use of the spells that had me wandering, but not worrying. I stole a look at Ichigo.

His eyes were wide, his lips moving as he mumbled softly to himself. He always had trouble with memorizing the incantations of the spells we learned. I wasn't all that worried about him, since he had Rukia and I to help him with whatever he needed. But then again, he always was bad at remembering things at times. Most frequently: names.

_It seems you have to memorize somethings after all, _My Zanpakuto said a few minutes later, as we were packing our things up after the bell chimed to let us know the school day was over. I was helping Rukia straighten up the classroom, which was almost never used since we were in the training yard most of the time. Crumpled papers, misplaced pencils, forgotten reviews left on desks that belonged to students who could care less, so on and so forth. The desks were sometimes slightly ajar, and sometimes completely turned around because of some student wishing to carry on a conversation rather than listen to Rukia's teaching. These things were common and I'd gotten used to cleaning them up or fixing them. What used to take ten minutes now took five, and we were out the door with the windows shut, leaving the room in a dormant darkness that would only alleviate when classes resumed the next morning.

Locking the door, Rukia turned down the hall and started towards our dorm room. Ichigo and I were carrying some late papers from a First Year class of Rukia's that needed to be graded by morning, so they could be given back the next day. The final day before the end of the First Semester and the beginning of the mid year break. As we turned left in the direction of my dorm, I mused on what I wished to do during the three weeks the Soul Reaper Academy allowed its students leave.

I knew I wanted to learn the Captain level Kido Rukia had been practicing. I wanted to meditate with my Zanpakuto, since I'd heard that you are transported to your inner world when you do so. I wanted to train with Ichigo to get stronger in both physical strength and in Zanjutsu. And I wanted to relax and spend some time with my new family. I chuckled a little to myself, earning a confused sideways glance from Ichigo as she closed in on our dorms, at the fact that most pf what I wished to do with my extensive free time was training of some kind. Of course, after a long day I would steal one of Rukia's _adorable _Chappies. Though, just like Rukia, I would punch anyone if they told me I was obsessed with Chappy. Or if they were to comment on if I was short. I guess I got that from Rukia.

Finally, as my arms were about to get tired from the constant weight of the hefty box of papers, the three of us arrived at our dorms. Rukia, blushing again as she "accidentally" brushed her hand over Ichigo's as he gave her the box he was holding. Also blushing, and softly apologizing, Ichigo said good bye to the both of us as he turned around and entered his own dorm room. When he left, and after I had dropped off the papers, replaced them with a Chappy, and sat on my bed, I gave Rukia a knowing look.

She, of course, knew exactly were I was going with it, "No, it's not like that, Misami..."

"I don't believe you," I smiled, nuzzling a cheek on the soft head of the Chappy, "You two blush when you get within two feet of each other!"

"No! That isn't true," Rukia shook her head, sitting on her own bed and facing me, a Chappy now in her lap as well.

"What's not to like?" I shifted the conversation expertly, "He's strong, and nice. I may be a child by most standards, by I know that you two would make a perfect couple, Rukia."

"Even if it were like that," Rukia said, testing the waters almost, "I wouldn't know what to do...I've never dated anyone before. And I'm a noble and he's not, which would make it extremely hard to get his courting me approved."

"So say he is nobility," I mused, "Just because you've never dated isn't a good enough reason not to, Rukia."

"Sometimes I forget you _are _a child," Rukia shook her head, hugging the Chappy in her arms.

"Yeah," I chuckled softly, "Me too."

"Well," Rukia sighed, rising and leaving the Chappy on her bed, "I have work to do, and I want to get at least _some _sleep tonight."

I rose too, "Then let me help, so you can."

Rukia gave me one of her soft smiles, "Thank you, Misami."

I smiled back, "Anytime. But don't think for a second that this work is going to save you from this topic."

Rukia halfheartedly goaned, "Fine, fine. I'll _consider_ it, okay?"

I pondered that, then smiled, "Fine. You're in the clear...for now."

Rukia sighed, "Good."

A good thirty minutes into the work, I remembered something rather important, "So...are you going to teach me the Captain Kido now?"

Rukia gave me a side ways glance, then turned back to her work, "...Yes."

My eyes widened, "_Really?_"

Rukia didn't look at me, but she smiled and nodded, "Yes, you seem like you're ready for it. You are top of the class, after all. I still can't believe that. It's almost as surprising as Ichigo being right on your heels."

I smiled, "Thanks, Rukia."

She smiled back, "Anytime."

And with that, we finished the paperwork after about five minutes. Once that was done, Rukia and I crawled back into our beds. Then we took turns taking showers, long showers, and then plopping back into our beds. On a mat next to my bed lay my duel Zanpakuto, the white markings of the black sheaths glowing softly as Rukia blew out the candles supplying the light. Rukia had her Zanpakuto on a mat as well, the elegant blade situated perfectly centered on the deep red fabric. I heard Rukia's bed groan softly as she lay her body there, the covers swooshing quietly as she slid into them. I shifted and lay down as well, slipping under the warm covers. Thoughts of my new life flashed on the backs of my eyelids as soon as I closed them. Of Rukia, Ichigo, the Academy, the safety it brought, the power I'd gained. Everything I would always be thankful for, and hoped I'd never take for granted.

"Good night, Misami," Rukia said, her voice fading just as she fell asleep.

"Good night, Rukia," I said just as softly, her words lulling me into my own slumber.

* * *

><p>I woke up to Rukia's gentle nudge. My eyes opened to see her and Ichigo standing by my bedside completely dressed in their uniforms. Just to make sure I wasn't late for anything, namely my classes, my gaze shifted to the clock hanging on the wall. Satisfied, and relieved, I turned my attention back to the two Soul Reapers standing before me.<p>

"Good morning?" I raised an eyebrow as I spoke groggily.

"Mornin' Misami," Ichigo gave me a small smile.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting up.

"We need to be up early today," Ichigo explained, "Kisuke wants to give you you Exam early for some reason."

I blinked, "Why?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Dunno, he said that I was taking my exam too."

"And you decided that now was the best time to let me know that kind of information?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! I forgot okay?" Ichigo snapped.

"Keep your voice down, Strawberry," Rukia chided, "It's far too early for you to start yelling."

"No one asked you, Midget," Ichigo shot back, whisper-yelling, "No offense, Misami."

I stopped glaring at Ichigo just for a second, "I don't see why you think Rukia and I are short...You just happen to be freakishly tall."

Ever since a heated argument between Rukia and Ichigo, of which started somehow started with my own height, I'd started to take offense to the insults Ichigo sent towards Rukia. After all, the majority of his insults towards the petite Soul Reaper also applied to me. Especially height.

"No, you both are just short," Ichigo said, dismissively waving his hand.

Rukia and I both whisper-yelled back in unison, "We are not short!"

"Whatever," Ichigo was hiding a smile at our reaction to the insults, but turned to leave the room, "I'll be outside when you're ready, Misami."

I sighed, echoing a similar response from Rukia, as I hopped out of bed, and into the restroom. A quick shower, a swift brushing of my white hair, and a change into my fresh uniform and I was almost finished with my short morning routine. The only thing missing was my Zanpakuto. Sixth Years were allowed to carry their Zanpakutos on Academy grounds as long as they remained in their sheaths, with the exception of the Zanjutsu training areas. I, as fast as I could, wrapped the white bandage-like straps around my waist, the hilt jutting out past my right hip. Next, I slipped the black strap of the second sword over my shoulder just like Ichigo wore his Zanpakuto. Approving of my work, I turned to Rukia and smiled warmly at her just as I left.

"Bye, Rukia! See you in class!"

I heard Rukia happy reply, "You too, Misami!"

Ichigo was, just as he said, waiting just outside my dorm room in the hall. He turned his back to me, smirking over his shoulder, "Hop on, we have to get there fast, and your flash step ain't gonna cut it today."

Hopping on his left shoulder, since the right was occupied by a large Zanpakuto, I rolled my eyes, "It isn't that bad, Ichi."

I felt the familiar sensation of being ripped through space as Ichigo responded, "No comment."

"C'mon, give me some credit for once! I'm tied for second in the class with you!"

"No," Ichigo smirked, "You _think _you are."

"The leader boards in the classroom say other wise," I smirked.

Ichigo made a show of gritting his teeth in irritation, "I have no idea what your talking about."

"So now you can't remember the big obvious board in the front on the Zanjutsu classroom, too?" I asked, sounding astonished, "It's like you have negative memory or something."

"Negative memory?" Ichigo turned his head to look at me with a raised eyebrow, "Negative memory? Really?"

"What? It's not my fault dumb excuses need dumb names to go with them, Strawberry," I reasoned as we stopped before the door to Kisuke Urahara's room. The door was slightly ajar, and The morning light bled through the opening. I could barely hear laughing between my Zanjutsu teacher and a female. They both sounded as if they'd known the other for quite some time. Ichigo tensed slightly at the sound of the new voice, which stopped as soon as they sensed our approach. Ichigo sighed, as if resigned to some inevitable truth. The he walked through the door, with me still on his shoulder.

The voice belonged to a woman with dark skin and purple hair. What was stunning was her golden eyes and fast smirk-like smile. She had an easy going air around her, and she made the already chatty Urahara a motormouth. I found her quite entertaining for one reason or the other, but Ichigo seemed to get irritated from the look on her face alone. She glanced in our direction, blinking as she laid eyes on me, then looking to Ichigo with a bemused look. Ichigo, with his usual scowl, ignored the look and gazed at a laughing Urahara.

"Well," Ichigo said, "Misami and I are here for our exams."

The woman turned to her friend with a knowing look, speaking in an astonished tone, "Exams Kisuke? You're getting good at this."

Urahara smiled, "Why, thank you Yoruichi! I thought you might like it."

Ichigo's scowl deepened, if such a thing was possible, as he groaned, "Really? I only got like four hours of sleep!"

"To be fair, Ichigo," Kisuke sighed, pulling a fan from seemingly no where and opening it before his face, "I don't think you would have come this early for much else."

I yawned from my vantage point on Ichigo's shoulder, "Not very nice of you, regardless, Kisuke.."

Urahara was obviously smiling, since he finally got me to stop calling him Mr. Urahara, since I was a close friend of both Rukia and Ichigo, "I apologize, Misami."

I waved a hand dismissively, "You are forgiven. So...why get us up so early?"

Yoruichi smiled at that question, "Actually, so I could meet you, Miss Tsukino."

I blinked, looking down at the older woman, "Really? What did I do to deserve such an honor?"

"You are a close friend of my protege," Yoruichi smiled up at me, "And any friend of his is a friend of mine. And I don't like having friends I've never met."

"Well," I said, jumping down from Ichigo's shoulder, then walking to Yoruichi to bow in greeting, "It's nice to meet you, Miss...?"

"Ah where are my manners?" Yuroichi stood and stuck out her hand, "Name's Yoruichi Shihoin."

I rose from my bow with my eyes widened slightly in surprise, as I shook her outstretched hand, "You are a Shihoin?"

"Well," She shrugged, "Kind of."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Kind of?"

"I'm exiled from the clan, and haven't gone back to reclaim my spot as its head," Yoruichi shrugged.

I was shocked, "You were the head of the Shihoin Clan?"

She rubbed the back of her neck and grinned as if that statement embarrassed her, but I could easily tell it was an act, "Yup."

"Was that it?" Ichigo groaned in irritation, slumping to the ground to sit next next to Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"Well, since I have felt her spiritual pressure," Yoruichi said, "And seen that she has her Zanpakuto, _and _heard from Kisuke that she is an excellent swordsman. I'd like to ask you a question, Ichigo."

Ichigo cocked his head, "What?"

"I'd like to ask for your permission to train Misami in your stead," Yoruichi said, "Since I heard that you were planning to teach her over the break."

It was my turn to interrupt, "Wait, what?"

Yoruichi turned and smiled at me, "I said I want to train you like I trained Ichigo before the Winter War."

"Train me in what aspect?" I asked, "I haven't achieved my Shikai yet."

"Oh? That's okay, most don't obtain it until years after they graduate the Academy, if at all." Yoruichi said, "But I wouldn't worry too much about that. I can help you achieve Shikai in no time, it just depends on your Zanpakuto. And, as a bonus, I want to train you on how to do a proper flash step."

I looked to Ichigo, "What do you want me to do, Ichigo?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I'm okay with it as long as you are, Misami. I'll still teach you if you decide to go with her. I don't mind."

"I have Kido training with Rukia over the break too, though," I said.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Yoruichi said with her quick smile, "I promise that you'll be gone for three days at most."

"Well..." I looked at Ichigo, "I don't see a reason why not..."

"Great!" Yoruichi exclaimed, "Then we'll start tomorrow. I'll meet you here at noon."

I nodded, "Alright, I guess I'll see you then."

Yoruichi smiled, "Yup!"

Then she suddenly vanished in an amazing display of flash step.

Ichigo grunted, "Well then, I lost half my steep for no reason."

"Oh shut up, Ichi," I playfully punched his shoulder.

His scowl deepened, but I knew he was smirking on the inside, "Whatever. So, Hat-and-Clogs, how about that early Exam?"

Kisuke seemed to shrug as he said, smiling, "We can still do that if you wish, Ichigo. We have enough time."

"Good," Ichigo said as they both rose to their feet. "C'mon Misami."

I sighed, faking indifference while I smiled on the inside, "Sure."

As I hopped onto my rightful place at Ichigo's left shoulder, we followed Kisuke to the Zanjutsu training grounds a five minute walk away. It was the World of the Living equivalent of five in the morning, and very few souls were awake at such an ungodly hour. Classes started in around four Living World hours, and most of the Academy's students were still asleep in their dorms. I liked the spacious hallways the early time came with, the fact that I hadn't really slept that much a distant memory in light of my meeting Yoruichi. Ichigo, however, was getting hit with the morning drowsiness with full force. He seemed to be unable to get over the lost amount of sleep, and his scowl was deeper then it usually was. He had slight bags under his eyes, which made me wander what he had been doing to go to bed late enough to get such an effect.

But I decided to drop it just as we came upon the training area, with Kisuke proudly trudging ahead unabashed of his wooden sandals. Ichigo silently followed, his eyes blinking away his drowsiness. I, however, was wide awake and smiling at what a funny face Ichigo was making in the haze of his exhaustion. I let out a giggle to make sure he knew. His attention gained, Ichigo now scowled out of reflex at my laughter. I shrugged, my small smile morphing into a smirk. He sighed, using a forearm to wipe at his eyes. Then Ichigo stopped suddenly, his eyes looking towards Kisuke as he stopped in the middle of the training grounds. Knowing I would only get in the way of Ichigo's test, I fell away silently from my perch on his shoulder and moved a good distance away from the two Captain level Soul Reapers.

_Master? _My Zanpakuto gently said.

_Yes? _I thought back as Kisuke was calmly explaining the rules of the engagement.

_I would like to make a suggestion, _my sword said.

I cocked an eyebrow in spite of myself, as Ichigo drew his sealed blade. This was a first for my Zanpakuto, who was like me in she didn't like to strike up a conversation unless it was important to me or in general, _What is it?_

_My suggestion is that you try and perform Jinzen, _She said quietly.

_Meditate? _I cocked my head this time.

_Yes, Master, _my sword sounded as if she were nodding,

_Alright, as you wish, _My hand moving for the wooden buckle-like badge on the black bandage looking strap that went across my chest. I lifted the strap up and over my head, then gently set the sword down on the ground. Next, I unwrapped the white bindings that held my other sword at my waist and parallel to the small of my back. After that was done, I slowly sat down next to my other sword. Finally, I assumed a position that I would associate with meditating, moving both swords to lay them in my small lap. I closed my eyes, exhaling softly as I concentrated on meditation. I tuned out the repeated clashes of both Ichigo's and Kisuke's Zanpakuto, and focused completely on meeting my Zanpakuto in a place I'd only heard that existed inside of my soul. I felt my Zanpakuto spirit tug me down into the depths of my conscious. Just before I left for my inner world, I felt my breath even out and become as relaxed as it possibly could.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Master," Came the familiar voice of my Zanpakuto behind me.<p>

My eyes snapped open. What met my gaze was astonishing. It was an immense desert, its vast white sands interrupted by strange black pillars that reached into the sky. I was sitting in the same position as when I'd begun to meditate, but my swords were once again strapped to my person just as I always had them. The sky was dark, like it would be in the middle of the night, but it was strangely comforting. The black heavens was only interrupted by the crescent-shaped moon that hung in the middle of the sky. The equally black, large black pillars were sparsely and seemingly randomly placed through this vast desert. Finally, it seemed, I pulled my attention away from the desert world and looked over my shoulder towards the voice of my Zanpakuto.

"I'm honored to finally meet you," I said breathlessly as I looked at my sword's form.

She was absolutely beautiful, clad in an elegant white kimono. The wrappings around her waist were a deep blood red, and the pure white silk of the kimono was adorned with black flowers and curved lines. She beamed at me, or rather down at me, with a small and innocent smile. Her features were relaxed and at peace, unblemished by worry, age, or wounds. Her pale skin, the same Caucasian skin as me, was rosy at the cheeks and flawless. Her hair was as white as the kimono she wore. The strands of her hair hung like Rukia's, with a stray bang falling into her face. Her eyes were like mine, changing to match her emotions. Sky blue for when we were at peace. Cobalt blue for when were were concentrating. Deep, dark, almost black blue when we were hurt or distraught. Blue-green when we were conflicted or indecisive.

She, like me, was an open book. You only needed to know the complicated language it was written in to read it.

"The honor is all mine, Master," my Zanpakuto smiled softly again.

I blushed slightly, since it was the third or fourth time in my life that someone was honored to meet _me_, "Why thank you...Was there something you wished to discuss?"

"Why do you ask, Master?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "It would make sense if there was something you'd like to talk to me about in person and not in thought."

"Well," the sword nodded, "You were correct in thinking so. I wish to test you, Master."

"Test me? What for?"

"To see if you are worthy of my name."

I blinked, "You mean you think I might be worthy of your power? So soon?"

She gave me a knowing look, "Yes, and you show an amazing control over your Spiritual Pressure, and you have come a long way in your skill in swordsmanship. You have met my requirements to be at the level of at least a seated officer in all respects. You have shown that time and time again, Master. I chose now because Miss Shihoin had offered to train you, and I'd rather give you my name on my own terms."

I nodded, regarding the beautiful Zanpakuto with a smile, "I'm honored."

She smiled warmly, "Not nearly as honored as I am to be your Zanpakuto."

"Shall we begin then?" I asked, a my right itching to raise to the hilt looming over my right shoulder.

"Of course," She smiled again, eyes flashing cobalt now as two blades materialized in her grip. They were the exact same as the ones sheathed at my shoulder and hip.

My hands shot to my blades, the right to the one at my shoulder and the left to the other jutting from my hip. Swiftly, I drew them out. The rasp of the two swords unsheathing resounded in my ears, and the almost ghostly ringing of the metal as it escaped they confines of the scabbards rung in my ears soon after.

"The rules are simple," The Zanpakuto said, "We will fight, using all that we know, and the first to force the other to submit shall win. Your prize is my name, for you will have proven yourself worthy by defeating me."

I nodded, knowing she meant I was allowed to use Kido in this battle, "I understand."

"Your test starts now."

Then the sword charged towards me, blades at the ready, and eyes the iciest blue in the entire Soul Society.

I readied my blades.


	5. A Normal Day at the Academy

**Author' Note: Sorry for the delay! I just had my computer crash the day before, and had to wait to type it up. This is my first Bleach Fic, so if there's a few typo's, please excuse them.**

**Thank you, Scarease, for reviewing! Thank you for that bit on information, since it will be important later on in the story! I'd like to thank you for being the first to review this story, and you motivated me to write this chapter as long as it was! So thank you!**

Among the wasteland he called home, a Vasto Lorde class Hollow ripped the head off of his latest kill. The crescent moon hung ominously as always in the black void above. Blood stained the Vasto Lorde's claws. He shook his head, the crest that resembled a Spartan's helmet rocking from side to side, and sighed heavily. His blood red eyes glowed from the shadows cast by the Spartan like helmet, sharp teeth beginning to bite down on the fresh kill. Black claws, starkly contrasting the white skin that covered his body, grasped the meat as he fed. His muscles were immense, making the rumored Cero Espada, Yammy Llargo, look small by comparison. Tattoo vine markings wrapped around his arms and crawled all the way out and stopped on his shoulders. The Hollow hole was large, and dominating the center of his bare chest. The only real clothing was a mess of rags that covered his groin area, leaving the rest of his legs and his waist up totally exposed. His toes were also tipped with ebony claws.

He'd been a Hollow for longer than he could remember, probably millennium, and he was tired from the absolute lack of worthy opponents. He'd killed the last Vasto Lorde he'd come across, all those decades ago. He actually had a scar from his right ear that reached just an inch short of the right corner of his mouth, the result of his opponents jagged sword-like appendage raking his human-like skull. But that only now reminded him of the sad fact that his last enjoyable fight was almost a century ago. And he was so sick of it.

"You there!" An Adjuches class hollow, the leader of about four of his kind, roared, "What are you doing in our territory!?"

"Nothing that you can concern yourself with, weakling." Was the Vasto Lorde's response, as he turned way. His humanoid form's white armored skin reflecting the moonlight.

"How dare you!" The lower Hollow roared, "Kill on our turf then insult us! You will pay!"

The Vasto Lorde stopped, and looked over his shoulder, "Do you realize that you are challenging me?"

"Of course, imbecile!" The hollow roared again, "I won't let you just walk away from your punishment."

"Fine then," The Vasto Lorde turned to face the group of Adjuches, whom all had their weapon-like arms or abilities at the ready, "Let's see if you can be entertaining enough. The Vasto Lorde retrieved two bracelet-like cuffs, and clasped them to each of his wrists. His power was reduced by close to three quarters, but he was still slightly more powerful than his new opponents. Still, he didn't like how cowardly they were to attack him all at once. So he lifted his right hand, his index and middle finger pointing at the legs of three of the six new enemies. A red Cero with a black flame-like aura charged at the tip of his fingers. The tell tale resounding of the Cero's unique discharge rung in the Vasto Lorde's ears. Instantly, the legs of the three he had been aiming at had been erased from existence. Their roars of agony were covered up by the thundering steps of the Adjuches that remained as they charged with rage towards the Vasto Lorde.

Slowly, the Vasto Lorde let his hand fall to his side once again, and awaited the arrival of his opponents. When they came, in a flurry of attacks that would have destroyed entire cities, the Vasto Lorde took the brunt of all of them, blood gushing from half the wounds while the other half bounced uselessly off his armor. Soon, the Adjuches tired, expending all their energy to try and destroy their enemy. But they failed on their first attempt. They wouldn't get a second.

The leader was the first to fall, falling to the ground in a heap, as the rest of his allies were cut in two by the Vasto Lorde's bare hands. As the leader's comrades vanished in death, the Adjuches crumbled to the ground, he looked up at the disappointed expression of the Vasto Lorde.

"Who are you?" Was his last words as he started to ebb away from existence.

The Vasto Lorde waited until the Adjuches was all but erased, before answering in a ghostly voice, "My name is Takeshi Yagami."

* * *

><p>I parried the hundredth blow from my Zanpakuto, and swung my leg in a side kick towards it's knee. She jumped back, dodging the blow, then surged at me again. I charged to meet her half way, my right sword surging to meet the two swords falling down on me. In a surprising display of strength, I halted her blow enough and extended my other hand in the proper position.<p>

"Bakudo No. 1: Sai," I muttered, using flash step to surge backwards ten feet as the Kido took affect. But I didn't get her the chance to recover from the Bakudo, and got into position. I lifted up my hand, index finger lifted from its vise grip on my right sword, and concentrated so that the Kido would act more like a laser than a lightning bolt, "Hado No. 4: Byakurai."

The Hado raced towards my Zanpakuto's wide eyed expression, a laser like arc of pale blue lightning. But, to my dismay, my Zanpakuto broke free of the binding Kido and rolled away from the Hado just as it was about to connect. The sand was as white as her kimono, as clouds of that sand raised up from the ground, making it look as if she had a halo of pure white around her. But it wasn't sand, because sand doesn't start to glow suddenly. Sand doesn't hang in mid-air. Sand doesn't flow to a certain sword in a spirit's right hand and begin to shimmer with power.

And Sand _definitely _didn't cause a beam of white light with a black, flame-like aura to surge towards me. The pure and piercing blue eye's of my Zanpakuto as she fired, a gaze of indifference that was blank as the white sand around us. The beam ripped through the space between us an an astonishing speed, far too fast for me to get out of the way.

I instinctively, since there is no way I could've reacted as fast as I did, raised my swords. Forming an "X" with my two blades in a blocking position, I started to concentrate. "Bakudo No. 39 Enkosen."

A pale golden disk of rapidly spinning spiritual pressure appeared before my crossed blades just as the beam reached me. It took almost all my strength to maintain the Kido for as long as I did, but I knew as soon as the attack struck my defense that I'd lose this little battle. The Kido shattered and the beam reached to my still crossed blades. I tried with all the strength I could muster, but even that wasn't enough. The beam hit me in the chest and I flew back from the impact. I slammed into a black pillar hard. The strange pillar shattered, but instead of crumbling on top of me like a normal stone or other type of pillar, it dissipated like black smoke. Confused only for a second, rose from the sands and stumbled clumsily to my feet. I gripped my swords with all my remaining strength to stay up right. My Zanpakuto spoke with her innocent and delicate voice.

"We have been sparring for close to thirty minutes straight, Master. I'd thought you'd like to know."

I blinked, looking at my sword's spirit, "Really?"

The spirit nodded, "You have been doing very well, Master."

"Thank you," I smirked, the child side of me proud of the praise.

Only know had I begun to feel the weight of exhaustion. The sword combat Ichigo had been teaching me had also conditioned my body's endurance, though I still started to pant during the first ten minutes of this current fight. But now, my small legs felt like lead and my arms were numb from the constant batterings of my Zanpakuto's attacks. The beam that the sword just fired at me had caused a hole burned through my Academy uniform to the flesh on my stomach. My entire chest was still smoking from the impact, sand still falling out of every crease in my clothes. The swords in my hands felt like the ground itself was dragging them down. Pain like fire burning my flesh sat heavily on my skin. I gritted my teeth and tried my hardest to ignore it.

I charged at my Zanpakuto, the sand kicked up by my feet and clouding behind me. My blades glinted in the moonlight, and so did my blood. I had reached my Zanpakuto in that instant, in a flash step that would have made Ichigo proud. Her eyes widened in shock, most likely having thought I was at the end of my abilities to continue. She didn't quite block my attack in time.

I managed to get a small cut across her cheek before her blades halted mine. But I twisted, jerking my blade to the left. It through her off balance long enough fro me to crouch low, pivoting to go with the turn, and slice at her feet. Both missed as she jumped up to dodge the attack, but as she was suspended in the air, I flashed behind her and jumped up to meet her in mid air. Wrenching to the right as I jumped, I appeared behind my Zanpakuto in a spinning mass of steel and platinum blonde hair. I caught her three times. Once in the back, then in the side as she turned to block my first attack, then in her stomach as we landed and I blocked with one blade and used the other to strike. Blood stained the pure white of her beautiful kimono, pain contorted her delicate features. She shoved me off of her, her breath catching.

The first two of that last three were deep gashes, but the last attack had been a stab. My Zanpakuto grimaced, her left blade turning entirely black before shattering into nothing by shadow-like darkness to hold the deep wound. She looked up at me with pride, her eyes a blue-green. The two gashes I'd just made were oozing crimson, the kimono dripped the blood onto the sands at her feet. It sunk into the sand, staining the ground just as it had her kimono. The Zanpakuto spirit didn't seem to notice. She was too busy smiling at me. The cut I'd made in her face was trickling blood that ran down to her chin. Even when she was battered, bloodied and in agony, she was still beautiful.

"You amaze me, Master," She said softly, so softly I had to hold my breath to hear her. She looked so drained from that last assault. Had those two gashes I'd made been deeper then I thought? Did I slash a vein? The Zanpakuto sighed, "I am truly impressed, that you would comeback after such a strong attack and wound be so badly...simply amazing."

I just stared at my Zanpakuto, "Are you alright?"

"I've never been better," The sword said, slowly letting her remaining blade dissipate into thin air the same way as the other sword. Taking that the fight was over for now, I sheathed my two blades at the same time. The left going to the scabbard at my hip and the right at my shoulder as I made my way over to my Zanpakuto. I reached out to her with my hand as I neared the quivering body of the sword spirit. She gracefully sat down in the crimson stained sand, her kimono having three distinct slashes in the fabric. Her skin showed through the gaps. Her wounds were already starting to heal. She said something else, "You may go now, Master. You have done well."

I blinked, "But what about your name?"

She smiled, "You have earned it, Master. I have absolutely no doubts about you any more. But I'd like to ask a favor of you."

"Yes?"

"To wait until after Yuroichi's training for me to tell you." The Zanpakuto said softly.

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in my confusion.

"I'd like you to be stronger before I let you have my power," She put up a hand to stop my protests, then continued, "It's because I fear you will not be able to use my powers properly without her training. I'm not saying you couldn't handle it now, I know you can."

My protests died on my lips, I looked down and sighed. I looked into my Zanpakuto's pleading ice blue irises, I couldn't bring myself to deny her such a simple favor simply because of my childish impatience, "Alright, I will honor your request."

"Thank you, Master," The spirit smiled.

I smiled back, "You're welcome! See ya later!"

Then I stood and started to walk away. I didn't know where, but I didn't think it would matter. I closed my eyes and emptied my mind as if I'd done this a hundred times. Slowly I felt myself fall into what felt like a black void. I felt like I was falling through the ground, but before I could fell any fear or pain on landing. I suddenly heard the familiar clashing of swords.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe Kurosaki? He's way too strong to be here."<p>

"Kurosaki's putting up a great fight, he's giving him a run for his money."

"Hey, look is that Misami Tsukino over there?"

"Wow she can meditate while such a huge battle's going on right in front of her?"

"How can she meditate like that when I can barely stand with this spiritual pressure!"

"I hate it when everyone makes it look so easy..."

"I heard the exam will be just like this."

"Oh man! I forgot my sword at the dorm."

"Why isn't anyone going to see if the girl is alright? She's still just a kid from the 78th anyways."

My ears were assaulted as the torrent of whispers sounded from the class. I must have been concentrating hard to not notice any of them come in. Their whispers didn't really matter to me much. My wounds, I noticed, were gone, since they hadn't existed in the first place. I wasn't panting from exhaustion, and wasn't bleeding from numerous wounds. The burns of my uniform were gone, the fabric unscathed. My swords were on my lap just as I left them as I'd left this world. Calmly, as the whispers rose because the movement I'd made had drawn attention, I tucked the two blades under my arm and got to my feet. The white bandage-like wrappings went securely around my small waist four or five times as I secured my left sword to my body. The hilt jutting out horizontally past my waist just like it always did. Next, I gripped the black cloth strap of my other sword and slipped my left arm and head through it. The strap now resting on my right shoulder, and the hilt looming over it, and the wooden vortex seal just above the center of my chest. I turned to the mass of students, gathered to the right of the doors and their gazes flicking between the fight and me. More whispers ensued before they died down as I got within earshot.

I took my place at the front of the group, so I could see the fight as it unraveled. No one seemed to protest my taking their place, and I was much too short to take up much room anyways. The clashing of swords dragged me back into reality before I could dwell too much on my lack of height.

"What's the freaking point of this, Hat-and-Clogs?" Ichigo sounded irritated.

"It's to ensure that your training has worked, Ichigo," Kisuke gave a mischievous smile.

Ichigo's scowl deepened, as he blocked and incoming blow from Kisuke, "But you've seen me fight. Hell, you taught me yourself before Aizen!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kisuke said, smiling again.

Ichigo growled and charged Kisuke. Bringing down his Zanpakuto hard, forcing Kisuke into a deadlock as he blocked Ichigo's attack. Pushing even harder, with his body and his spiritual power, Ichigo force Kisuke to raise his spiritual pressure and then jerk to the right. That jerk redirected Ichigo's sword to the side and into the floorboards. Since it was a real sword instead of a bokken, Ichigo's blade sliced through the boards and imbedded itself into them. Effectively disarmed, Ichigo looked to Kisuke with his usual scowl. Smiling mischviously as always, Kisuke flash stepped towards Ichigo with his sword raised. Ichigo, condensing his spiritual pressure into the edge of the blade, ripped it out of the ground. Blocking just in time to meet Kisuke's blow.

Even though they seemed to be fighting as well as they could, I somehow knew that they were holding back immensely. Their spiritual pressures seemed to be retained, and there abilities seemed to be used to a weak effect. Though the students here probably wouldn't know this fact, it still seemed to amaze them at the power the two Captain level Soul Reaper's exhibited.

"They're amazing!"

"I wish I could be like them..."

"Just you wait, I'll be like that someday!"

The whispers were starting again, the awed voices of the students echoed. Some were laughing as their friends claimed they were as good as Ichigo. While my emotions were held in check by a stoic mask Rukia had taught me to use so my feelings wouldn't be on display, I was smiling on the inside at the effect Ichigo had on the class. So proud of this that I almost let the "Kuchiki Mask", as Ichigo and Rukia had called it from time to time, crack just a little. But it didn't and I remained outwardly I different. Then I felt someone gazing at me, almost staring. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder.

I made eye contact with a built and tall Academy student, his unnamed Zanpakuto strung to his back like everyone else's with a thin string. He quickly looked away, but his spiritual pressure held the notion he had some questions for me. I wandered what this supposed questions could be, as I turned my gaze back to the fight, my expression stoic as ever.

The fight dragged on for another five minutes, until it ended with Ichigo barely getting his sealed blade to Kisuke's neck. Kisuke had smiled and nodded his approval, "Good job, Ichigo. You have improved to be able to win with only your swordsmanship and not your power. I am impressed."

"Thanks, Urahara," Ichigo panted, "I think I still need to improve, though."

"Very well, Ichigo," Kisuke said, "We still have the semester after this one before you're off to the 13 court Guard Squads anyway."

"Mr. Urahara, sir," A student spoke up amist the crowd of Sixth Years, "What will we be doing today?"

Kisuke looked over to the group, looking me in the eyes as his gaze swept my way, "Training as always. I want you all to switch partners just for today, so you can try your new techniques on someone whom hasn't fought against it. And vise versa."

"Yes, Sir!" The class yelled in unison.

I saw Ichigo look at me apologetically, as if the partner switch was his fault. Or maybe because he thought I'd be sad at the fact that we wouldn't be able to spar today. And he was right I'd that was what he was thinking. But I sucked it up, subduing the childish side of me that thought it wasn't fair, and looked around for another partner. The student that had looked me in the eye just a moment ago wasn't being taken, and I decided he was as good as any.

"Do you have a partner?" I flashed in front of him. He looked around at first, wandering where the voice came from, until he shrugged and started walking forward. I held out a hand, at my eye level, and he stopped as his chest hit that hand. He looked down and saw my small frame.

"Wow," He chuckled, "You're even shorter up close, squirt."

He started patting me on the head as if I were a dog. My eye twitched, and my fist clenched. As a reflex, refined by repeated uses when Ichigo had insulted Rukia and I in regard to our height, my leg slammed into the tall students knee from the side. He toppled down on to the ground, crying out in both surprise and pain, as his knee buckled and he lost balance. Other students looked over from their sparring sessions at the sound of the tall student slamming to the ground. Some laughed, some stared with grins of amusement of their faces, then the small amount of students that were doing neither of the first two options were staring at me.

As soon as the tall student recovered, and as the class started to look away, I placed my foot on the tall students back, and chuckled just as he had moments ago, "Who's short now, fool?"

The tall student growled, "Get off of me, pint size."

That remark got him a foot to the face as he looked up at me. His nose was clutched in her hands soon after. I grinned triumphantly, just like when Rukia did when this happened with Ichigo. He groaned in pain, muttering under his breath. I lifted my foot from his head, then waited patiently. He, though muttering the entire time, rose to his feet and soon towered over me once again. He was about two or three inches taller than Ichigo, with messy hair and a bored expression. I looked up at his face and gave him a questioning look, "Are we going to spar, or not?"

I kept my voice as even and indifferent as my expression. He looked down, his right hand reaching for his sword hilt. I reached for the sword on my back, my right hand reaching to my shoulder in search of the hilt. I decided tp give this student half a chance of winning, at least.

_How arrogant you sound, Master, _My Zanpakuto sounded amused.

_You're right, _I admitted, _That wasn't very kind of me to think...but it's true, though!_

I could tell that my sword was shaking her head dismissively, _I have no comment as to that assumption. But I don;t see why you wound need to use your left sword anyway. Maybe this will be good for you in the future, to know how to fight with only one sword in case you are partially disarmed. Wouldn't you agree, Master?_

I nodded, _Of course._

"Let's see what you got, runt," The tall man said, smirking at his new addition to the arsenal of insults he had on me. I closed my eyes softly and shook my head slowly from side to side. He wasn't going to get any reaction out of that, since I would merely take it out during our fight. When I opened my eyes, I saw he had a confused expression. Then he was angry at me, like he thought the shaking of my head was supposed to be an insult.

He charged, ripping the unnamed Zanpakuto out of its scabbard and bringing it down with all his anger. I side stepped to the left, using my sword to knock his blow away from me as I did so. The blade cut into the wooden floor, but didn't embed itself into it. But before he could lift his sword, I had spun around on my left foot, going clockwise as I twisted around three hundred and sixty degrees to slash at his side. As my blade came close enough, I stopped it just before it cut him.

"Hit," I muttered in monotone, just loud enough for him to hear.

Then, as he lift his blade up from the ground, I begun another attack. Spinning around once again, I crouched low and put all my weight on my left foot. Then, sticking my right leg out straight and twisting my body to have my right foot horizontal, I slammed my kick into his shin expertly. He fell down on one knee, groaning in pain as he grit his teeth. I jumped up, and landed onto his back, and touched my blade once on both of his sides "Hit", "Hit."

Growling now, he took me by surprise and quickly got to his feet. Since I was still on him, I toppled down to the ground. He capitalized on it and brought his blade down on me. In his anger, he didn't stay his sword over the place it would have struck. In fact, I felt the air displacement of the blade graze my cheek as I instinctively dodged. He lifted his blade again and swung it horizontally and aimed it at my side. I blocked it, my blade pointing to the ground as I did. I got an idea and quickly executed it. Using his brute strength was his primary fighting style. There wasn't much strategy in his movements besides blocking, and I haven't been giving him that many opportunities to do that. I pushed forward, using the leverage I had while the students positioning didn't give him enough. But he was much stronger then me, leverage or not, and forced me back. In a deadlock now, he had the upper hand with his height and strength. My only other options besides pushing back were either to use Kido, which wouldn't count in Zanjutsu and give me a bad score for the day, or to do the opposite of pushing. I chose the latter.

Using flash step, however undeveloped due to lack of any real training, I vanished from sight and appeared ten feet to the student's left. He looked around frantically, trying to find my small frame and my white hair. I found him first, flashing again just as his gaze shot in my direction, and landed on his broad shoulder. I put the dull edge of my blade to his throat, ending the match. Even if that match was short, I found that I had started to breath heavily from slight exhaustion. I sighed, taking a deep breath in afterwards.

The student growled, but stayed his hand as he knew he had lost. I hopped down, sheathed my blade, and moved so that I stood before him exactly as we had started. I nodded my head once in place of the bow, and he did the same. We parted, him silently going to another pair to watch while I went in search of a certain carrot top. Finding the spiky orange hair fighting with another student, I flashed over to watch more closely. They were in the middle of a deadlock, but Ichigo's opponent mimicked the same jerking motion Kisuke had used during Ichigo's exam a while ago and Ichigo's blade almost sunk into the ground again. But Ichigo hadn't been using nearly as much of his strength as before and his blade only went to the side slightly. The student facing him saw this, and thrust his blade forward to take advantage of at least the temporary hole in Ichigo's defense. The tip of the blade touched Ichigo's chest, and the student called out softly with a relieved tone, "Hit."

Ichigo, grinning, jumped back and assumed a fighting stance, therefore resetting the battle. The other student charged, his blade raised. But the bell telling us that the first of our classes were over sounded. But the student was still running at Ichigo with his sword at the ready. Ichigo smirked, but it swiftly changed to a look of confusion as I suddenly appeared from a flash step and drop kicked the students face. He flew to his right, and crumbled to the ground. I righted myself as I began to fall from the students height of about six feet, and landed softly on my small feet.

Ichigo smiled, "You could have just told him to stop, Misami. He probably would've rather that happen then what you just did."

I shrugged returning his smile since no one was looking, "Whatever, Ichi. C'mon, we have to make it to Hoho in time!"

He nodded and turned around as I hopped up just in time for me to land on my usual spot on his shoulder, "Alright, we'll be there in a sec."

I felt the familiar sensation of being ripped through space as Ichigo entered his flash step. We appeared and disappeared multiple times in the halls in between Ichigo's flash steps, until we reached the Hoho room. I remained on his back, since this class already had it's students take its exam. The class wasn't all that large, compared to most of the classes Ichigo and I took. Since this was a part of the core curriculum at the Academy, there was a sizable number, but most of them were just barely passing. It was a hard class, and I was looking around for the leader boards. In the Zanjutsu class room, Urahara had a board similar to the one I was currently trying to find, and it showed I was tied for second with Ichigo. But that was one test and it was with a lot of students whom had better swordsmanship then agility. In this class, as I now realized as I layed eyes on the leader boards, I was two spots behind Ichigo. Ichigo was third place. The three that were in front of him were from the families that had dedicated there entire house to the Punishment Division, so it wasn't all that shocking once that little tidbit of information was made known to us.

"Kurosaki," The stern teacher from the Second Squad said, "Tsukino, you were told not to use Flash Step in the halls!"

"Sorry," We both said in unison, with me sinking to hide behind Ichigo's shoulder from the death glare the teacher was sending me.

"One hundred laps around the school grounds!" She yelled, "This has been your fourth offense since you were warned."

Ichigo shrugged and turned to leave, while I climbed back up to peak over his shoulder once the teacher couldn't look into my eyes again. There was something about that look that just unsettled me, and I didn't know why. Maybe it was the killer intent that I read from her spiritual pressure.

Soon we were outside and using our Flash Step to circle the enormous multistory Soul Reaper Academy. Ichigo kept pace with my slightly meeker Flash Step, so we would finish at the same time. At my pace it took us about thirty minutes to complete our "punishment". Though, it was more taxing on me despite my smaller size since my endurance was still lacking. Ichigo, however, was unaffected and completely fine. I tiredly climbed up the folds of his uniform to my spot on his shoulder once again. Since Ichigo leaned forward quite a bit when he used Flash Step, I found very quickly that I could fall asleep without tumbling down to the ground. I drifted into a light sleep while Ichigo carried me.

* * *

><p>"Tsukino," said a stern voice, "Tsukino, wake up this <em>instant<em>."

I bolted upright, but was held in place by Ichigo's arms. My arms had been dangling and there was drool running from the corner of my mouth. I wiped the saliva away just as I noticed I was being stared at very intently by my Hoho teacher. I looked up at Ichigo with and said, "Put me down, Ichi."

"Oh," Ichigo looked down and grinned slightly, "My bad."

He let me down, and I stood up to look at the teacher. I gave her a small bow, speaking in a monotone as my features returned to the expression of indifference, "I apologize for falling asleep, ma'am."

She growled at my empty tone, as if she expected for me to at least sound scared, "Go join your class, Kurosaki, Tsukino. Stay out of trouble."

We both nodded and ran over to join the class as they ran through exercises to improve their skill. I barely paid attention to the techniques they were trying to teach me, since none of them seemed to work for me like they did others. All I felt I needed was to practice and train to improve my Flash Step. Then there was the fact that Yoruichi had promised to train me in Flash Step as well as fighting. That, I couldn't wait for.

Next was Hakuda, and after that was Kido. Hakuda was easy enough for me, I was third in the class since the fighting that was taught was closer to what I had to do in Hanging Dog when some kids got too mad. The other two in front of my in Hakuda were rumored to have been taught by Sui-Fon, the 2nd Division Captain. But that didn't matter to me.

Hoho class passed by quickly, since Ichigo and I did miss half of it while we ran around the Academy. I hopped onto Ichigo's back again and he started to walk to the Hakuda room. Students looked curiously at us as always, some whispering a giggling. I never cared to actually listen to the various rumors that plagued the Academy, but it still annoyed me that they were laughing at Ichigo's and I's expense. My expression hardened to ensure that that annoyance was not known to anyone else. Except to Ichigo, who looked at me as he turned his head to me.

"Don't let them get to you, Misami," Ichigo whispered, lighting his scowl up barely so that only I could tell he had done so, "Just because you look weaker then them, and you come from a different place, doesn't mean they are any better than you. You know Rukia went through the same thing when she went through the Academy, and look how she turned out."

My expression lighted up just enough, "She got a free pass when the Kuchiki's adopted her, though. I don't have that to count on."

"But you have Rukia," Ichigo looked at me with sympathetic eyes, scowl unrelenting. The contrast was enough to kill, really, but he continued on, "And you have me. And you have a Zanpakuto to keep you company. That's three things that I would be grateful for if I were in your place."

I rested my small head on Ichigo's shoulder, the hands holding onto Ichigo's uniform gripping the fabric and bunching it up. I closed my eyes slowly, knowing we were getting close to the Hakuda. I let my stoic expression drop, and let my childish emotions be displayed. But my eyes were shaded away from view by my hair. A tear escaped my eye and tailed down my cheek, until it reached Ichigo's uniform and vanished into the fabric. I muttered the words so softly that if Ichigo hadn't given my a glimpse of his soft smile, I would have thought it was lost to the breeze wafting through a nearby open window, "Sorry, Ichigo."

He looked at me, a scoffed in a non-condescending way, "There's nothing to apologize for, Misami."

I looked down at the uniform clutched in my small hands, "Thank you."

Ichigo smiled at me, with no one else to witness it, "There's nothing to thank me for, either."

* * *

><p>Hakuda blazed by, with me almost winning against the first ranked student in the class. But she pulled a move I'd never seen, and I was too weak to counter correctly, so I had lost in front of the entire class. They laughed, since I must have fallen comically, but my indifferent expression remained. I didn't care anyway, since I was really just waiting until Kido class. Kido and Zanjutsu were to two disciplines that I excelled at. Since all my classes were Advanced, and the fact that someone like Ichigo was with Zanjutsu was in everyone of them, I wasn't the best in class until it came to Kido. I had looked over to Ichigo as he rose to spar with one of the two that had tied for second place. He had a approving look in his amber eyes, shattering the irritation that had building up inside of me at the class. I'd watched passively until the class as dismissed by the gong of the bell.<p>

Now, as I peeked over Ichigo's shoulder, I saw the familiar sign that held the name of my favorite Kido teacher. Ichigo's scowl lighted just a touch when a small Soul Reaper peeked out the door and looked our way. I lifted one of my hands from the folds of Ichigo's uniform and waved enthusiastically with a big grin on my face. The hall way was almost empty and everyone was hurrying to their classes, so no one saw all three of our big and stupid looking grins. Well, mine anyway, Ichigo and Rukia were just smiling.

"Hey, Misami!" Rukia called, "How did your exam go?"

"Oh," I said as we neared the classroom, "Ichigo took way too long, so I didn't get a chance to have mine."

"Hey," Ichigo said, as all our usual stoic expressions, and Ichigo's scowl returned, but we still knew we were happy to see one another, "Don't blame it on me. It's not my fault Urahara tricked us into leaving so early."

"Urahara tricked you?" Rukia looked up at us, "What do you mean?"

"Kisuke had a friend of his that he wanted to meet me," I said, falling away from Ichigo's shoulder and landing next to Rukia as I spoke, "Her name was Yoruichi Shihoin."

"Really?" Rukia sounded surprised, "Did she want anything else?"

I nodded, "She said that she was going to train me for three days, and teach me how to do flash step better."

"That's great, Misami," Rukia said, giving me a reassuring smile, "I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks, Rukia," I couldn't help but smile back, "Well, I guess we better get to our desks, then."

Rukia sighed then nodded, "That's right. Don't worry, we are going to the training grounds today."

I smiled and went to my desk. Training grounds meant that we would be using Kido. Using Kido meant that I could display my skills proudly, like Zanjutsu. And that meant that no one will be laughing at me during the class. I was relived, to say the least.

_I can see that you are happy again, Master, _my Zanpakuto said softly.

_I am, _I mentally smiled in response, _You know I hate it when everyone is staring at me like I'm not supposed to be there._

_I know, Master, _The sword sighed, _But you shouldn't be too worried about what they think about you. _

It was my turn to sigh, _Well, I'm glad that I won't have to worry about that for three weeks. Right?_

The sword chuckled, _That much is true Master. _

"All right, Class," Rukia said with the strong and regal noble tone that only Kuchiki's could pull off, "We are going to the training grounds today. All types of targets have been set up, so you may work on any spell you need to get comfortable with. Since I know that most of you will not even think of studying, or training, over the break, I suggest that you take advantage of this time I am giving you. Which means no idleness whatsoever during class today. If you can't bare to touch any Kido that is difficult for you, then I want you to practice Hado No. 1 until you barely have to power to stand. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" I responded with the class in unison.

"Then let us go," Rukia said, and the entire class rose as one and filed out in a single file line.

In the hall, I was two people in front of Ichigo in the line, and I kept fighting the urge to jump onto his shoulder like I always did. It had become a habit that I rather enjoyed, a special thing that Ichigo and I shared. Rukia, walking past me on her way to the front of the line, must have noticed this and gave me a small smile muttering an apology. I gave her an equally small smile and shook my head to tell her I'd be fine. The silent exchange ended with Rukia nodding and continuing on to the front of the line. We arrived at the training ground soon after.

"Alright," Rukia said as she opened the doors to the training grounds, "You're training starts now."

The students quickly dispersed. Some went to the firing range and practiced the Hado spells that required that facility, like the 33rd and 31st spell. Some went to practice the Bakudo on the stationary dummies. I decided to practice Enkosen since it hadn't worked very well in my inner world. And maybe some Hado spells that I was a little rusty on. Ichigo was following me as we headed to the open area to the side of the firing range. I knew Ichigo needed to practice some of the general Hado, so it would work out perfectly. I heard him stop behind me and I continued on for another ten feet. Then I stopped, and only drew the sword at my back. Taking a defensive stance, with my free hand bracing at the other end of the sword, I prepared for Ichigo's attack. Ichigo, seeing my movements, knew what he had to do.

Taking the proper stance, feet square, and palm outstretched as the red ball began to form before and only grew as he chanted, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado No. 31 Shakkaho!"

The red flaming ball of Kido surged towards me, a little wobbly and unstable, as I muttered quietly to my sword as I concentrated on the spell, "Bakudo No. 39: Enkosen."

The dull yellow energy first appeared as a small, rapidly spinning disk. Then the Bakudo expended to full size just in time to block Ichigo's Hado. Much to my relief, my Kido held against the strong force of Ichigo's attack. But not without a little strain on my part, which wasn't what I wanted to have to deal with during a fight. I nodded my approval of Ichigo's Hado excecution, "You're getting better, Ichi!"

"Thanks!" He called back, "Next?"

I nodded and resumed my stance, as Ichigo begun his next Hado.

Ichigo assumed the same stance and position as before, then began to chant, "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado No. 33: Sokatsui!"

My favorite offensive spell surged towards me as a torrent of pale blue flames. "Bakudo No. 39: Enkosen!"

The disk appeared, and this time I somehow fended off the Hado without any difficulty. Proud of myself, I yelled, "Good job, Ichigo! That was perfect!"

"Thanks, Misami!"

"How about I try some Hado?" I called, "I haven't seen your Bakudo in a while."

Ichigo shrugged, "Why not?"

I nodded and assumed the position, "Hado No. 33: Sokatsui!"

The Kido rushed towards Ichigo as and avalanche of pale fire. Even without the incantation, my Hado was still stronger then Ichigo's was. As the Kido neared Ichigo he assumed the position and muttered the name of the Bakudo. The disk of Enkosen appeared and halted my Had for a split second. Then, just as the last of my attack hit him, his Bakudo shattered and Ichigo had to block the rest by raising his spiritual pressure. Then he did something to stop me from performing my next Hado.

He muttered the name and suddenly a crackling rope of yellow energy appeared in his hand. Ichigo threw the rope, and it raced towards me. The Bakudo latched onto my arm, then my other arm, and ripped them behind my back. My hands bound by the Hainawa, a Bakudo Ichigo had recently mastered, I sighed and waited for him to release the spell. Grinning triumphantly, Ichigo flicked his wrist to the side with dismissive finality. My arms were released, and the Kido dissipated. We continued to practice various Kido, taking turns in Hado and Bakudo, the levels reaching all the way up to Hado No. 54. Rukia was around the entire training grounds, aiding and sometimes scolding students during the entire period.

Much to the relief of some students, the final bell sounded, and they left quietly for their dorms. I, with a happy grin, hopped onto Ichigo's shoulder and we walked over to Rukia. She noticed our approach and turned towards us, giving my a soft smile, "Now you have three weeks off Misami! What are you going to do?"

"Train," I smiled, "Yoruichi is meeting me in the Zanjutsu classroom at noon tomorrow ."

"That's great," Rukia said, the looking up at me with a questioning look, "Where are you going to stay over the break?"

I gave that some thought, "I don't know. I thought I could stay at the dorms..."

"I was afraid of that," Rukia said, "They said that they didn't want to house students over the break and will be sending them home in the meantime."

My face fell, knowing what that meant for me but saying it anyway, "I'll have to go back to Hanging Dog."

But Rukia was smiling, "Actually, I have a proposition for you."

I looked over, curious at Rukia's sudden smile, "What is it, Rukia?"

"I want for you to stay with me at the Kuchiki Manor," Rukia said with kind formality.

"Re-_really_?" I was so shocked that I fell of Ichigo and tumbled to the ground. Landing on my feet, but not able to really stand up, I stared dumbfounded at the petite Soul Reaper, "You-you can't be serious, Rukia...There's no way your family could want for my to stay there for three _weeks_."

"On the contrary," Rukia smiled, giggling slightly at my ungraceful fall and shocked expression, "My brother asked himself if I wanted for you to stay."

"Wait," Ichigo gave Rukia a confused look, "_Byakuya _asked if she could stay? Really?"

Rukia nodded earnestly, "As a matter of fact, he did. And stop calling by his first name! It's disrespectful, and you know it."

"Whatever," Ichigo said, "I still don't believe that your brother would ask something like that. No offense, Misami."

"None taken," I said, still looking at Rukia with a bewildered expression, "Rukia...you wouldn't mind me staying with you?"

"Are you kidding?" Rukia laughed, "I'd love for you to stay with me. You'd get to meet my brother, and you'll get to see the Sereitei, too!"

"I...I don't know what to say..." I said, speechless.

"Fool," Rukia smiled, "You just say, 'Yes, I'd love to'."

"Well," I said, smiling back, "Yes, I'd love to!"


	6. The Princess of Flash

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry if this was a little late of an update. My computer crashed over the weekend and I had to go get another one. Also, I'd like to let you know, just to clarify, in this AU, it's after the Fullbringer Arc but I wanted to stretch out the time between it and the Quincy War. Also, all the characters are Pre-Time Skip appearances. I just personally liked those looks for the Bleach characters and I have a hard time imagining the Bleach universe with the new looks for all the characters. If you don't like that, then just pretend that they look like they do Post Time Skip. But try and think of how they look before the Time Skip. Also, any pairings that you'd like to see in this story, Private Message me those suggestions. But IchiRuki is set in stone. Sorry, Ichihime fans. **

**If you like the story, then please REVIEW! This is my first Bleach Fanfiction, and the feedback I get motivates me to write more for you guys! Case and point: The last chapter. I saw the reviews and the follows and I doubled the size of my chapter in one night to 8k words!**

**Thank you, 534667lc, for reviewing! I'm glad that you enjoy my story! I hope that I continue to make it as good as I can for your continued enjoyment! Thanks for the follow, too! You rock!**

**Thank you, Scarease, for reviewing! It makes me happy to see that you thought the last chapter was good! I hope this one was just as enjoyable! Maybe more?**

**Thank you, Anonymous, for reviewing! It makes he excited to see that you enjoyed my story, and I can only hope that I cane exceed your expectations as the story progresses! Here's the next chapter since you asked oh so nicely!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, sadly, but I do own my OCs, the plot, and the ideas.**

Takeshi Yagami roamed the desolate sands of Hueco Muendo. Irritated and tired of boredom, his gaze swept over the landscape of his home of millennium. He saw a few Hollows here and there, but none of them even worth the attention he gave them. Said Hollows stayed a fair distance away from him anyway, since his power would crush them if they drew near. But there was something else there, far off and below. Something completely the opposite of a Hollow. _Soul Reapers_. Soul Reapers were in the Menos Forest. If it were possible for him to grin evilly, Takeshi would definitely be doing such an act. From what he could sense, there were about twenty of them, with a stronger one in the lead. Takeshi started towards the presence of his new prey. The sands now seemed to glow, the ever-present moon shimmering, now that he had something to occupy him. Something that actually seemed interesting.

Because Takeshi knew for a fact that, if he were to let one of the Soul Reapers live after he was finished, more would come after he had his fun. The more he killed, the more they would send. Eventually working up the hierarchy to a Lieutenant, maybe a Captain if he was lucky. That thought made him wish he could smile even more. The thought of such powerful beings, possibly more powerful than him, that he could fight. He would wish to go on existing if he could just have a fresh and long lasting fight. A reason to train again, to become stronger. His feet carried him to the spot above the Soul Reapers, with Takeshi having placed power restraints on his wrists and his legs so that his power level was that of of the Menos Grande that were so numerous down in the forest below. He pondered on how he should approach his fight. Soul Reapers tended to spread rumors of powerful Hollows, just as Hollows capable of speech spread rumors of Soul Reapers. Takeshi shrugged. He could care less what the Soul Reapers thought of him. As long as they came to fight him, he'd be fine.

Without so much as lifting a finger, Takeshi made the white sands under his black taloned feet dissipate and fall away from under him. As soon as the sands were moved, they revealed the party of Soul Reapers. They looked up, squinting at the shaft of light that had appeared above them and there eyes then widened. As Takeshi crashed thunderously to the hard packed ground of the Menos Forest, he realized that he had forgotten how tall and large he really was. The small and pitiful Soul Reapers before him were all average height, most around five feet and eleven inches tall at the least and six feet two inches at the most. The strongest, the leader, was a about the power level of a Tenth Seat. Maybe a Ninth. He was the only one not frozen with fear and reaching for his sword, his Zanpakuto.

"Everyone, clear out!" He yelled, snapping everyone out of there daze, then he looked straight at Takeshi and released his Zanpakuto, "Trample, Funsai Boru!"

His sword morphed into a mace with spikes in all directions. His comrades, seeming to grow a spine when they saw the leaders sword release, came back with swords drawn and determined looks in their eyes. They had charged, then they all stopped suddenly. The leader, having stayed back while his friends had tried to get him an opening with that charge, stared dumbfounded. The Vasto Lorde had not moved, in fact, and stared at the Soul Reapers that had charged at him. Then they all crumbled to the ground, the buzz of the Vasto Lorde's Sonido filling the chilling air, fatal wounds leaving their bodies in mangled heaps of flesh. Blood stained the white, hard packed sands of the Menos Forest, and flowed in the direction of the only remaining survivor of the Soul Reaper team. The man stood, shocked with his released Zanpakuto gripped tightly in his right hand. He stared, trembling at the Vasto Lorde before him. The Hollow made no move to attack, and the final Soul Reaper took that as both a challenge and and insult. Takeshi saw, by the expression on the Soul Reaper's face, that his opponent knew it was futile and hopeless. But he saw that wash away from his enemy's face as his gaze flicked to each of his fallen comrades that lay between them, drawing their last breaths. He seemed to harden his fortitude, muttering to himself some last promise to his men, and stared defiantly at the Vasto Lorde before him.

"Before you think about charging at me with that fly swatter," Takeshi said, seeing the resolve in the man's eyes was his muscles tensed to run, "I have a deal to make you."

The man blinked, "Wha-what?"

"You heard me," Takeshi said irritated, "The deal is that you can live, and maybe your friends if you hurry, as long as you spread the word that I wish to fight the strongest among your Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"Why-?" The soul Reaper said, but her was cut off.

"I'm going to take that as a 'Yes'." The Vasto Lorde said, "My name, by the way, is Takeshi Yagami."

He used a Sonido to disappear from the Soul Reaper's sight. He reappeared in a tree, watching intently as the Soul Reaper started to call for help. Again, Takeshi wished he could grin so he could display how excited he was now that he had the possibility to end the horrible streak of having absolutely no one to challenge him.

Finally, he was going to feel alive again.

* * *

><p>I stood in the Zanjutsu room, my swords strapped to my back just as they always were. I had a Kyokko, the Bakudo used to hide physical objects as well as spiritual pressure, masking the blade at my waist, just so I wouldn't get any looks for having two. I was a good fifteen minutes early for my meeting with the former Shihoin Clan Leader, and I decided I might as well sit until she arrived. Sunlight streamed through the open widow and kissed my small face with it's warmth. My legs softly crumbled beneath me and I found myself on the floor boards of the room. Looking down, I saw the area they had to patch up from Ichigo and I's first sparring match. Seeing that reminded me of the scar that was below my cheek bone and parallel to my jaw line. Like my hair, age, Zanpakuto, skills, and friends, that scar drew attention to me. I didn't like to be stared at because I was different, I didn't like being stared at period. Living alone for a century in the South 78th Rukkon District will do that to a ten year old girl, or an extremely old soul that had the body and mind like a ten year old. I was thinking about getting a scarf to cover up the scar, so I would be at least a little less noticeable even after the Academy. Red, or a white one? I had these three weeks of the break to get stronger, three days of intense training just to start with, then on to Captain level Kido. I couldn't wait until that Kido training was under my belt, both for the increase in my abilities, and the fact that Rukia was going to teach me.<p>

Thoughts swam through my head of what Rukia had talked to me about. She had given orders to the Kuchiki servants to take her stuff as well as mine to the Kuchiki Manor. Rukia, with a big smile on her face, had told me that I was going to get the guest bedroom all to myself. And she had also mentioned that that same room was the one right next to hers. I had told her that there really wasn't anything to have the servants pick up, as I remembered the worn down and dirty kimono I'd arrived in all this time ago. Rukia had smiled.

_"Oh, we can just buy you some clothes," Rukia waved a hand dismissively, as if it was no big deal._

_"Buy me new clothes?" I stared blankly at her, "How?"_

_Rukia smirked, "One of the benefits of being a part of the Kuchiki's is that the funds of the Clan make money almost never an issue, Misami."_

_"You would spend money on me?" I blinked. "Really, Rukia?"_

_"Of course, Misami!" Rukia exclaimed, almost angered now, "Why wouldn't I? You're my friend!"  
><em>

_"Because," I said, raising my voice slightly, "I'm a nobody? How could you justify that you spend any money on me?"_

_Rukia had stopped before she could say anything, "...That's an explanation for a later date."_

_I'd looked with a confused expression, "What do you mean, Rukia?"_

_She had avoided my gaze, looking out the window, "You'll know what I mean when the time was right. Okay, Misami?"  
><em>

_"Okay, Rukia," I'd said, dropping the subject. Then wandering out loud, "I wander what it'll be like to be in a noble house..."_

_Rukia, brightening up at the change in the conversation, begun to talk about all the amazing things at the Kuchiki Manor. The food, the clothes, the gardens, the rooms I'll be staying in. She made it sound as if she were describing my new home, telling me exactly what I was supposed to do and don't do. What the manners were when I was at the table, how I was to address her brother and other nobles. The real way to bow and greet others. Rukia gave me her crash course on nobility all through the night and into the following morning. Rukia seemed so happy when we talked about everything to do with me staying over. It made me smile, too. _

"Oh, good," A playful voice cut through my memory, "You're early."

I opened my ice blue eyes, and nodded, "I am. Where are we going to train?"

Yoruichi Shihoin smiled down at my tiny frame, "Follow me, Misami Tsukino."

I rose, just as she disappeared in a flawless flash step. I sighed and followed her in my own flash step, which was by comparison absolutely pitiful. Nonetheless, I raced after her. I watched the grounds of the Academy and the surrounding Sereitei. There were some gardens and grassy hills that seemed like good spots if I were to want to escape from anyone's attention and think in peace. I took a mental note of every one of those possible locations all the way to my destination. The sky was beautiful, a clean slate of azure without a cloud in sight. It made the Soul Society seem even larger than it ever did, despite the fact that the Sereitei alone was example enough. I saw countless soul reapers, their black Shihakusho uniforms flowing as they milled around doing their work. I smiled to myself, daydreaming just for an instant what I would look like in those black garments. But I didn't let my focus remain there long, since if I were to lose concentration for more then about four seconds, I would lose control of my Flash Step. And that didn't have the most desirable consequences. Shaking my head, I looked ahead and continued to trail the purple haired Shihoin.

I eventually was so far behind Yoruichi that I had to use the trail of her Spiritual Pressure in order to find her. She stopped in a cave, in the side of a mountain in the Seireitei, from what I could sense. I was about five minutes behind Yoruichi, and I saw the cave she'd entered. It was about a hundred foot above the woods surrounding it, its mouth boarded up like it was an abandoned store front. I landed delicately in front of the closed entrance and found there was a space between two boards that I could just barely fit in. I quietly did just that and my eyes were met with a slightly unsurprising sight.

Though I speculated that, given my tutor was a Clan Leader of one of the Four Great Noble Houses, the place she would choose to train me would be a fancy place, I wasn't shocked to find the room I was in trashed. It was boarded up after all, greatly hinting that it was an abandoned cave, but I thought that the place seemed a little _too _dirty. Certain jars were left open, their contents still packed into them without a care in the world. Dirty rags, bandages bloodied and carelessly tossed on the ground next to a used mat with a depressed headrest. There was a change of what looked like Yoruichi's trademark outfit wrapped in a dirty looking rag with a hint of the orange jacket peeking through the knotted fabric. The sunlight shone in from the cracks in the boards, illuminating some of the jars and hand crafted straw baskets. It smelled like someone hadn't cleaned this place in a century, but there was no sigh that it had even been her that long. There wasn't any compromise in the structural integrity of this cave. I smiled, Yoruichi _had _purposely left this place unkept. Maybe to ward off any trespassers or freeloaders with the sight of such disrepair?

I sensed the Spiritual Pressure of Yoruichi once more and began to follow it further into the cave house. It slowly lead me to a hidden hallway that wasn't lit by the faint light cast through the cracks in the boards. There were three rooms, and I probably would have looked into them if I didn't feel an overwhelming feeling of impatience emanating from Yoruichi. The trail lead me into a small room with an open hatch in the middle. The hatch was at the top of a ladder, and at the mouth of a tunnel that lead deep into the ground to end in a small pin prick of light. I realized, much to my shock, that Yoruichi's Spiritual Pressure was in the air next to the ladder, and nowhere on it. That meant she had jumped down the entire length of the tunnel, and, as I now sensed, down a good two hundred feet more then that. After that she seemed to have gone to wait at a rock for me to arrive. I concentrated on the density of the spiritual pressure and realized how she had survived that enormous fall. I smirked, knowing I could mimic that exact technique, though I would have to compensate for my small frame and different amount of Spiritual Pressure.

_No, Master, that's not- _I heard my Zanpakuto's protests too late.

I jumped up just enough and then felt myself plummet into the tunnel instantly, the air rushing past my face and whipping my long hair up and causing it to trail behind me. The dark of the tunnel became less and less absolute as I reached the end of the tunnel, the ladder a blur as I fell and a fast speed. When I shot out of the bottom of the tunnel, light slammed into my eyes and shattered any night vision I had accumulated over the five minutes I'd spent in relative darkness. I still had a good two hundred feet left to go, and I began to copy Yoruichi's technique. I focused my Spiritual Pressure into my legs, my hips, and my feet. I concentrated on using the remaining amount to deaden my fall just before I reached the hard packed ground. I breathed in and out slowly, so I could focus properly.

When I landed onto the ground, my eyes shut, I heard a small thud accompanying the shock that shot through my body. The thud was a lot louder then I would have expected, but the shock of the landing had been almost nonexistent. How I did that correctly, I had no idea.

_You did that perfectly, Master, _My Zanpakuto chimed in, seeming to breath a sigh of relief.

_Thanks, _I thought back, opening my eyes.

What met my gaze was a strange desert like, canyon like cavern. There was no canyon, really, but there was plenty of rock formations that looked like they belonged in such a place. The roof of this enormous cave was a perfect dome, and seemed to be as bit as the Academy grounds. Maybe bigger. There seemed to be a hot spring nearby, since I could hear the rush of a small stream as it emptied into the actual pool area, and steam rose in a white haze from its waters. This place must have taken a century to empty, using a ton of people to do the task, how could it be so enormous and that not be so? How many people even knew of that boarded up cave's secrets. Not many, I figured, otherwise I would sense at least someone using this place for training.

"Ah, finally," Yuroichi exclaimed, appearing from a Flash Step, "Now we can get down to business."

"Right," I nodded, "What's first?"

"Flash Step, of course," Yoruichi said, "You need to get way better at it if you intend to do anything with me at all."

I smiled, "Good, I'd hate to drag you down, Lady Shihoin."

Yoruichi stopped dead in her tracks and stared at me, "Oh, no, not you too. Okay, rule number two after being better at Flash Step, call me 'Yoruichi'. Not Lady anything, or Miss either. I can't stand those formalities."

I nodded, earnestly, I didn't want her to get mad at me just from her distaste on the subject alone, "I got it, Yoruichi."

She grinned, "Good. Now, on to your training..."

I was numb after the first hour of her training. Countless repetitions of the same aspect of the Flash Step, endless drills to improve that muscle group, until it became muscle memory and second nature. Then it was on to the next aspect, then the next and the next. I lost feeling towards the exhaustion, it was like a distant memory, like I knew it was there but there was no emotion towards it. The same with the soreness of my muscles I'd drilled. And as soon as my tutor realized I was past that threshold, she just pushed me all the more. Driving the proper technique into my brain, and therefore my muscles, until it was as natural as breathing. I broke past every single limitation I thought I'd had, the progress I was seeing and the praise I was getting from my Zanpakuto every so often fueled my efforts. I had an endless reserve of energy and resolve to keep on pushing my body to the limit. Yuroichi was grinning the entire time, like my determination reminded her of another one of her pupils, as she calmly balanced on a high rise and instructed me through each of the things she wanted me to do. Without hesitation I had obeyed, my concentration only distracted long enough to hear the instructions, then execute them. If I broke concentration for a moment, I feared that the vise grip of exhaustion would clap onto my body and drag me down to the ground in a panting mess. Some time later, I heard the most curious command:

"Alright, that's enough for today, Misami," Yuroichi said, "You can stop."

"But-" I'd retorted, continuing to practice my Flash Step to keep my body from slowing down.

"Let me rephrase that," Yoruichi cut me off, "Stop. Now."

Sighing, I obeyed. I landed, appearing from my Flash Step, the air I had displaced racing past me now, rustling my uniform and my hair forward with its soft breeze. Yoruichi grinned, then turned around and motioned for me to follow. I flashed to her side and assumed her leisurely pace. She'd grinned wider and looked down at me. I looked up and smiled meekly, feeling the arms of exhaustion closing in on me. I instantly focused on that for some reason. My legs, understandably, were the first to feel like lead had replaced the muscles. The it was my rapidly beating heart, pounding against my rib cage. Then, for one reason or another, my arms felt tired as well. All my joints from the lower half of my body were groaning now from the effort it took to stand. Much less walk on such short legs, while maintaining the pace of such a tall woman. My body was so sore. How long had I been training? The walls of this cave were so disorienting, making it impossible to tell time without counting of every passing second. Eventually, after what seemed like miles to me thanks to my exhausted body, we came to the hot spring I had thought I'd heard.

"Okay, Misami," Yoruichi said, "Go ahead and take off that sweaty uniform and hop in. I want you to stay in the water until you feel strong enough to get out without looking so tired. After that, you can sleep. Got it?"

I'd blinked at when she told me to take off my clothes, but then again I was going to take a bath. I didn't want to get my uniform dirty. So as Yoruichi considerately turned her back to me, I slipped out of my Academy uniform and into the welcoming waters of the hot spring. The water covering my body with a warm sensation that made me forget all about how exhausted I was. I dived under the water, the fluid soaking my long white hair. The water felt amazing on my small frame, my skin, and it made me feel as if it were squeezing the soreness and exhaustion right out of my body. The steam filled my lungs as inhaled deeply and breathed out with a satisfied sigh. I looked down at my legs and arms. All the bruises and abrasions I had obtained during my training were healing at and astonishing rate. The water was _healing _me. I smiled, amazed at the water's ability and the fact that Yoruichi had it in anticipation of wounds that would need to be heal quickly. I stayed in the water for a good while, closing my eyes and relaxing in the relaxing liquid.

_I'm proud of your progress, Master, _My Zanpakuto beamed, _It's astonishing how how you worked in the short time you were given. _

_Thank you, my friend, _I smiled softly, despite myself. My sword always was encouraging, chiming in just when I would start to doubt myself. She was a loyal friend, and a part of my soul. I felt thankful to have her by my side, grateful for all her kind words and constant companionship.

_Anytime, Master, _my sword said, _Soon, you shall have my name. I know that your new teacher is going to start training you to attain it, and that training is all you need to gain my power. _

_Right, _I nodded.

"Like the water?" Yoruichi's voice sounded behind me.

I slipped lower into the water, the steaming liquid concealing my body while only my head and neck remained above the water. Yoruichi just grinned at my shyness. _She had expected it, of course,_ I thought. But I looked into her eyes and smiled as I answered, "Yes, it's amazing!"

"Sorry," Yoruichi added, "But I don't think it will work on that scar you have there. Since that wound is completely healed, I think."

I was a little disappointed, but I didn't show it, "Oh, that's okay, Yoruichi!"

"Good," She smiled, then she held up a small black bundle after she placed my Zanpakutos on the ground, "Here, put this on after you dry off."

I eyed the bundle as she placed it softly on a nearby rock, a towel on top of it, "What is it?"

"A Shihakusho," Yoruichi smiled, "I found your uniform size and had this one made just for you. I have connections, so don't ask who made it."

My eyes widened at the word 'Shihakusho', "For me?"

She nodded, "You're going to be wearing it pretty soon anyway, Misami. Better to start early, right? Oh, and I think I left you a scarf since it might get chilly after you get out of that hot spring. What's with that look?"

I was staring incredulously at her, my jaw hanging open in astonishment, "How could you possibly know I was thinking about wearing a scarf, Yoruichi?"

She blinked, "Huh, what a coincidence. Really, I had no idea that you were considering it."

It was my turn to blink, but I decided to change the subject before more shocking things were revealed, "So will we start my Shikai training tomorrow?"

Yoruichi nodded, "Yup, that's it. Which means you'll be fighting with your Zanpakuto tomorrow. So I'm going to need you to get some rest."

I nodded, turning back to the water. I heard Yoruichi turn and walk away, the bundle remaining on the small rock. I sighed, not wanting to leave the warm and comfortable waters, but at the same time wanting to try on my own Shihakusho. I rose from the hot spring, the steam filling my lungs once again, the water cascading down my small body and dripping of my long hair. There were strands of my hair that were plastered to my face, and I shivered at the temperature difference between the spring and the air. Crossing my arms over my chest, I Flash Stepped to the bundle. I grabbed the towel and quickly dried myself off, then I found the white under garment part of the Shihakusho. Slipping that on, as well as all other necessary under garments, I quickly found my new black trousers. Sliding into them, I found that they were a perfect fit. I couldn't help but smile as I continued to clad my self in the clothing that Soul Reapers were famous for wearing. The black robe like shirt came next, folding one side against my body and then the other. Tucking it in, and pulling the collar taunt to finish the job.

I looked down. _I'm in a Shihakusho, _I thought to myself in disbelief, taking in the sight of the black clothing I was now dressed in.

_You seem excited, Master, _my Zanpakuto giggled, _Did you really think about this before? You are a Soul Reaper now. If not in the eyes of the rest of the world, then at least in mine._

_I agree, my friend, _I smiled even wider, so wide that it hurt. I smiled like that only about five or so times, since now I generally gave just small smiles and saved those big, stupid grins for the people closest to me. But I couldn't help myself. These clothes I was wearing were going to be the uniform required of me if I became what I traveled all this way for. _When _I became what I traveled all this way for. This was to prove to my late family that I am stronger then I was back then, that I am capable now of protecting my new family. They felt to me like I was meant to wear them, like they were always mine from the moment I'd put them on. I reached for the socks, slipped them on, and them strapped the sandals that came with them. I retrieved my Zanpakuto from the ground where Yoruichi had left them. After my two swords were in their rightful places at my hip and my back, I placed the Bakudo on the sword at my hip and it disappeared from sight.

Looking back down and saw the white scarf Yoruichi had given me. It was long enough to wrap around my neck multiple times and still have the ends of the scarf hanging over my back. I pulled the folds of the scarf up and positioned them so they obscured my scar, but that also covered up my face up to my nose in the process. I tossed the ends of the scarf over my shoulder when I was finished. Satisfied with my new attire, I left in search of Yoruichi.

I found her sitting near the entrance to the cave itself, the tunnel that lead to the surface. She smiled at me and motioned for me to continue my approach. I obliged and pressed forward to meet her.

"You've done a terrific job for your first day, Misami. You made just as much progress as Ichigo when he was training for Bankai. I am extremely impressed."

"Thank you, Yoruichi," I smiled, stopping as I reached her form as she sat on a small rock formation.

She smiled back, "Anytime, Misami."

Then she reached behind the rock formation she was on and drew out a rolled up mat. She kindly handed it to me, "Take this, I'd rather you not sleep on dirt tonight after you worked so hard. Take a load off, I'll come back when it's time to start your next training session, okay?"

I nodded quickly, "Okay, Yoruichi."

Then she disappeared in her notorious Flash Step. I sighed and dropped the rolled up mat she had just handed me. I kicked it gently, and it unrolled to its full length. I softly laid down onto the mat and started to make myself feel comfortable. My thoughts drifted to how it felt to have been trained nonstop for an entire day on Flash Step and it resulting in such a massive improvement. I was thankful that Yoruichi was training me as well as she was, but I found myself missing Rukia and Ichigo just a little bit. This was the first day in about six months that I had gone through without seeing either of them, and I still was a child. They were my only family now, as well, even if it wasn't a legally recognized family. With Rukia being a noble, and Ichigo being as famous and powerful as he was, I doubt that would ever be a legal thing. I smiled thinking, daydreaming of what it would be like if that were so. I sighed, shaking off my missing them, and my thoughts, and trying to push it into the back of my mind.

_They miss you too, Master, _My Zanpakuto said

_I know, but they don't have the childish issues I have to deal with, though, _I responded.

My Zanpakuto agreed, _That much is true, you seem to think of them as a brother and sister, from what I gather. And you look up to them as such. No pun intended._

_I can't believe you just called me short,_ I shook my head in disbelief, _And what you said before is true. Rukia is exactly who I wish to grow into being. And Ichigo treats me just as if I were his sister, and protects me like one too. _

_True, and Master?_ My Zanpakuto said, knowing I was starting to nod off to sleep.

_Yes?_ I asked, yawning loudly.

_They will be proud of you,_ She said softly, just as my eyes closed.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face just as I heard the kind words.

* * *

><p>I woke up on my own, the light of the cave stabbing my blurry vision. Groggily, I stood up from the mat and stretched. Yawning, I bent down and started to tenderly roll the mat back up as I had been given it. I left the mat there and headed to the hot spring. I'd dreamed that Rukia and I were sparring, both of our expressions stone cold and indifferent. I had lost and Rukia had shaken her head like I was an enormous disappointment. Much to my dismay. That was what I had woken up to, and I was currently doing my best to forget it. Splashing the water onto my face, to wake me up and refresh myself. The water was inviting, and I resisted the urge to just dive into the warm waters, regardless of the Shihakusho I was clad in. I smiled at the thought and sight of the Shihakusho, like I did every now and then when someone said my name.<p>

It still seemed crazy to me that just six or so months ago, I didn't even had a name to call my own as I had arrived at the Soul Reaper Academy with just the worn kimono on my back. The anxiety, nervousness, and general feeling of being lost was a distant memory. And the moment I had met Rukia seemed like it was yesterday, even though it was the same day as when I had arrived at the Academy. That day was also when I had met Ichigo, and his friend Renji Abari, whom left after the first week or so as he had filled in for a Zanjutsu teacher. That was the same day I had started my training to become a Soul Reaper. How far I had come suddenly hit me, and all I could do was feel an enormous amount of self pride. According to my Zanpakuto, I had already attained the power necessary to become a seated officer in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

I sighed, shaking away my train of thought as I began to focus on the reason for training today. I was going to earn Shikai tomorrow, and today was getting me ready to attain that power. I decided now was as good a time as any, and began to search for her presence.

I closed my eyes for a second and concentrated quickly to find her Spiritual Pressure, and I found it almost immediately. I flashed to her position to find Yoruichi with a stranger next to her. He was looking nervously at me. Then Yoruichi. Then back at me. Instinctively, I felt my right hand itch to draw the sword at my shoulder at the unfamiliar presence. I couldn't sense his presence, which unnerved me to no end. The next fact that made me all but hostile towards this outsider was the fact that he looked exactly like Ichigo in human clothes. My attention flicked towards Yoruichi, who noticed the confusion in my eyes. but I couldn't help but say the words that were running through my mind.

"Ichigo?" I breathed, "Is that you?"

"Wha-?" He said in a voice that didn't sound like Ichigo's at all, giving me an expression Ichigo never really had. Not a scowl. He seemed to gape at me then he stabbed an accusatory finger at me, "You stupid or somethin'? How can you not tell that I'm a Mod Soul with the only dumb body they could give me!?"

Another thing Ichigo has never done, I noted, "Mod-Soul?"

"Now, calm down, Kon," Yoruichi said patronizingly, smiling.

'Kon' growled but listened, muttering something about every one hating him and such as I spoke up, "Yoruichi, what's going on?"

"Kon here is going to help me train you to use your Shikai," Yoruichi explained, "He is a Mod-Soul, and he has agreed to be your opponent in the sparing matches you are about to take part in."

I blinked, "But he doesn't even have a Zanpakuto."

"Who said I needed one, huh, pint size?!" Kon yelled.

I flashed and kicked him hard in the shin for the insult to my height. He crumbled to the ground, cursing and whining. Seeing an image of Ichigo, of all the people in the Soul Society, on the ground and whining while he cried because of injustices that only seemed to exist to him was one of the most disturbing things I ever had to watch. I almost felt like he was insulting Ichigo by doing those things, seemingly, in his body. I sighed, shaking my head ruefully, before turning back to Yoruichi.

"What can he do if that's what happens with a small kick?" I said, an eyebrow raised.

Yoruichi chuckled, "He isn't the only one, Misami. There is actually another whom is going to take over once you complete this first task."

"What task?" I couldn't help but ask.

"All you have to do is cut Kon anywhere on his body, once, and then you can move on to the next phase of your training," Yoruichi explained.

I sighed then looked over at Kon, who had finished his whining fit and was know standing smugly over me. He was, after all, in Ichigo's body, so he towered over me. He crossed his arms, a smirk creeping across his face steadily. He suddenly crouched low to the ground, and seemed to charge his muscles. I still couldn't sense a thing, which was unnerving to say the least, since I felt basically blind now. Then he jumped. Really high. Reacting so he wouldn't get away, I drew my sword and charged after him. Powering up my legs with spiritual pressure, I surged upwards in a Flash Step.

Kon's eyes widened as I came closer and closer. But as I drew near, he started to kick out with all his strength towards me. The kick caught me in my right arm, and sent shock waves throughout my body. In pain, I felt my features harden into the emotionless mask that Rukia had taught me to use. My Zanpakuto almost tore free from my grip, as my body was throw off balance and I had to harden the air directly below me with my Spiritual Pressure so that I seemed to float in mid air. Taking a few deep breaths, I stood up on top of the invisible Spiritual Pressure platform I had created. Kon was falling down towards the ground, glancing over his shoulder to keep tabs on me. I had a feeling he didn't have to, since he likely possessed the ability to sense my Spiritual Pressure, while I couldn't sense his. He landed and started to run at an astonishing speed, without any increase in the power to his legs. Is that what being a Mod-Soul meant? That he a special type of enhancement while the rest of his abilities were normal? It certainly seemed that way.

"C'mon, Short Stuff!" Kon called tauntingly, "You can't get me by just standing there! Heck, maybe you can't get me at all!"

I groaned, shaking my head. I forced my power into my legs and jumped high. As I soared through the air, I re-positioned myself so that my head was directly inline with Kon, then I closed my eyes. Making a solid surface with my Spiritual Pressure, I forced myself to shoot towards Kon at an amazing speed. Using my newly improved Flash Step on tiny platforms I made in the air as I went, I raced towards Kon at a frightening speed. He seemed to notice and dug his heel into the ground to bring him to an almost complete stop, then continued on to the right, away from where I was heading. I groaned in impatience and changed the grip on my sword so that the pommel was in the place of the blade and vise versa. After that was accomplished, I sunk the blade into the ground mid-Flash Step. Using the sword as a pivot point, my body was instantly redirected in Kon's path and subsequently soared towards him. As I was redirected, I ripped my blade from the ground, pushed off another platform with a Flash Step, and continued on towards my objective.

Visibly sweating from worry now, Kon pushed even harder and raced for the edge of the cave. I was right behind him, going as fast as I could while still maintaining control of my Flash Step and the platforms I was making in the process. As he neared the wall, Kon jumped for all he was worth for the wall. He slowed down as he flew through the air, since he could make the platforms I could to push off. But if I continued on at the speed I was going, I would overshoot Kon and slam into the wall of the cave. Judging by the arc and speed Kon was going now, despite knowing knowing how fast I was going, he knew that just as well as I did. I didn't want to lose the chance he had unwittingly given me by slowing down. I quickly formed a plan and, without any time to so much as troubleshoot it, executed it.

"Hado No. 4: Byakurai." I muttered. The pale lighting raced towards Kon. His eyes widened, as he comically tried to get out of the way as he fell. The Hado barely missed Kon's head and it slammed into the wall, which Kon happened to be about twenty of ten feet away from at that moment. The shock wave my Kido produced sent Kon somersaulting helplessly through the air towards me. I was expecting such a reaction and readied my sword. I slashed at the Mod Soul as he pasted by, going too fast myself to stop and give chase. I wrenched around, my feet pointing to the now crumbling wall and my belly to the ground below me. I gripped the air, forcing the atmosphere under my clawing fingers to become so dense it was practically solid with Spiritual Pressure. Just as I had been doing with the platforms, I did that with my hand. It still wasn't enough.

My feet slammed into the wall of the cave, which was cracked and shattered from the Hado I'd shot into it. I instinctively concentrated Spiritual Pressure into the lower half of my body to absorb the remaining energy I still had. Then, as the energy dissipated, pushed off. I aimed myself for the ground, doing a perfect front flip before landing like a ninja, my feet crouched, sword held out horizontally, and my free hand touching the ground in front of my feet for stability.

I looked up and saw Kon, panting and gritting his teeth, with a cut slicing across his left cheek. I'd completed the task Yoruichi had given me. And Kon knew it.

"Well done, Misami!" Yoruichi said, grinning, "You did it perfectly. That Flash Step was as good as if every seen it from you!"

I blushed from the praise despite myself, but only slightly. My emotionless mask was still gripping my features, and I was a little red in the face from the exercise, so no one but my Zanpakuto and I knew it was even there. I called back, "Thank you, Yoruichi!"

"Sure, Misami," Yoruichi said, then she turned to Kon, "You may go now if you wish, Kon."

He grunted, "Fine."

Kon stalked off, rubbing the cut I had just given him as he went. That was another major difference between Ichigo and Kon that made it hard to see it happen. Ichigo didn't look so defeated, and he didn't throw a tantrum like that. I shrugged and turned back to Yoruichi, whom was motioning for me to follow. I obeyed without a question, excited for the next stage in my Shikai training. And, judging by the similar aura coming off of Yoruichi's Spiritual Pressure, so was she. We walked all the way back to the center of the dome, just past the hot spring. It was strange to be in the presence of Yoruichi and to walk the entire way at the same time without so much as a trot to speed up the process. I didn't mind the change, since I had felt I'd earned a little walk rather then being forced to use Flash Step and end up exhausting myself again. When we stopped, Yoruichi made no move to strike up a conversation as she focused on something in the distance. After a good minute she found what she was searching for and a grin broke out across her dark face. I was starting to sense it too, and I wasn't feeling the overwhelming need to grin. A captain level Soul Reaper was racing towards our location at an astonishing speed. The way the Spiritual Pressure was aimed for the mouth of the cave's entrance, this Soul Reaper knew that this cavern was her. I kept tabs on the spiritual pressure until it was falling silently down the shaft that lead to the area we were in now.

A dark cloaked figure plummeted out of the shaft and slammed into the ground below. I instantly recognized the Spiritual Pressure and gave a small smile as the figure came into view, looking far more comfortable in his dark green clothes with his inverted version of a Captain's Haori, wooden sandals and whit and green striped bucket hat. He carried a cane, and used it every few steps out of habit. The hat shaded his grey eyes, and his pale blonde hair hung out from under that same hat.

"Hello, Kisuke," I said.


	7. Angel of Light

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update! I had a good week of writers block, and no time to work through it! Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter, since I made it extra long for you guys! Over 9,000 words!**

**Thank you, 534667lc, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I didn't intend for Kon and Misami to develop any romantic feelings. In fact, I severely doubt Kon will be in this story at all. Sorry about that...Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Thank you, Scarease, for reviewing! Im glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you like this one just as much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, only my story plot, idea, and my OC. **

Takeshi Yagami was getting irritated. Angry was right around the corner. The Soul Reapers that were supposed to return to avenge their fallen comrades had not shown up for a week it seemed. This left the Vasto Lorde suffering from the impatience towards the upcoming fight with the aforementioned Soul Reapers. His body twitched, practically begging for an excuse to fight something that was a challenge.

Takeshi scraped the trunk of a tree that grew next to him with his black taloned fingers. The tree, despite being twice as thick as a Living World Red Wood, crumbled in a cascade of shards. If Takeshi had any part of him that cared for pretty things, he would have watched as the shards of the tree fell like diamonds. Bu, seeing as he had no such part of his heart for such things, flared his power just a touch. The shards dissipated into dust thanks to the pressure Takeshi had created. He sighed, looking around the dark Forest, seeing low level Hollows dart this way and that. Their existence was pointless as of right now, as they were the lowest of the Hollows and left to wander the sands of Hueco Muendo with their stomachs empty and their minds driven insane. Takeshi couldn't remember what it was like to live that type of life, if it could be called 'life'. He had ascended to the rank of Adjuches faster then any other Hollow in history, so strong was his will to gain strength. So many of the Gillian fell victim to his power, and them many Adjuches suffered the same fate. Before Hueco Muendo knew what hit it, Takeshi Yagami had ascended to the rank of Vasto Lorde and joined the elite class of Hollows that was so few in number it could be counted on ones hands how many of them existed.

In all the time Takeshi had been a Vasto Lorde, he had only seen one of his kind. The battle, the best he had had in his entire life up to this point, lasted a good three days. Both Vasto Lorde's had been holding back their strength but slowly used more and more of them with each passing hour. Takeshi, obviously, had won in the end and the battle had left a bittersweet taste in his mouth as he devoured the elite Hollow. On one hand, it had been an amazing battle and a very enjoyable one at that. But on the other, given the knowledge that Vasto Lorde were as rare as they were, Takeshi knew that the possibility of his meeting another one of his strength was almost impossible at best.

A Garganta ripped in the distance. Takeshi's head shot up, his senses locking onto the place they had entered the Menos Forest. If he were able to grin evilly, it would have long stretched across his features. Standing tall, Takeshi ripped through space in a Sonido. On the way towards the Garganta, Takeshi placed his restraints on his wrists and ankles. They were from a Hollow he had found one day in the Menos forest about a thousand years ago whom had tentacles that ate away the energy and power of whatever they touched. Takeshi, severing the tentacles and then pressing them onto the Hollows skin, had defeated that adversary and found that he could use these to make all other fights prolonged. After the restraints, which Takeshi had formed into black wrist bands, were in place, he soon arrived at were the Soul Reapers were entering.

Among them were a good five officers, and then about thirty average Soul Reapers. Of the five officers, Takeshi noticed that one was wearing a Lieutenants badge on his left bicep, which was bare. The Lieutenant wore a sleeveless Shihakusho, and had an average looking katana. His face was another story. Three parallel scars ran from the far side of his right forehead down to his jaw, a bandage like cloth running under his left eye just above the "69" that was tattooed to his cheekbone. He had a strong glare, with long but spiky dark hair. There were two ladder like bands on his biceps, one on each arm. Takeshi was intrigued to say the least, his attention only going towards the remaining Soul Reapers long enough to kill them'

Just like that, every Soul Reaper, except the Lieutenant and two higher officers, was cut in half. The officers that sensed what had happened were still injured pretty severely, while the Lieutenant had used the Flash Step technique to dodge the surprise strike immediately. Bleeding badly, the other four officers lacked the energy or ability to release their swords, while the Lieutenant glare in Takeshi's direction.

"Coward!" the Lieutenant yelled, anger evident in his tone, "Striking them down when they had no idea what was going on?!"

Takeshi chuckled menacingly, "Then why didn't you let them know their lives were in danger, then?"

The Soul Reaper merely growled.

"Now that you blame yourself for their deaths, are you going to try and kill me?" Takeshi asked.

Another growl as he drew his sword, and spoke the words, "Reap, Kazeshini."

His katana became two pinwheel like scythe like weapons that were attached by a chain. He charged, hurling a scythe at Takeshi while making it spin. Now a wheel of blades, the weapon surged towards the Vasto Lorde. Suddenly, there were about three cuts on Takeshi's armored skin. Only noting the presence of the wounds, Takeshi let his high speed regeneration take care of the cuts as he slipped into a Sonido. Appearing behind his enemy, Takeshi plunged his taloned hand into the Soul Reapers back. He grit his teeth in pain, but reacted in time before Takeshi could close his clawed hands on his spinal cord to crush it. Before he could get too far away, Takeshi aimed his middle and index finger then began to charge a small Cero. The attack struck the Soul Reaper's arm.

Surprisingly, the armband exploded suddenly as if the Cero had set off an explosive. His arm now basically useless, the Lieutenant began to only use the scythe like weapon in his injured hand. More cuts formed on Takeshi's skin, but he gave them no attention whatsoever. For about an hour, this went on. The Soul Reaper continued to fight as best he could, his arm healing somewhere along the way. Many wounds formed on the armored skin of the Vasto Lorde, and every time he barely sparred them a glance. Eventually, Takeshi grew bored of this and struck a deep wound in the Lieutenants gut then his chest for good measure. The wounds gushed blood, and the pain was obviously extreme by the look in the Soul Reapers gaze.

Takeshi was happy. The fight, now effectively over, was actually not half bad. The four remaining officers had found the strength to fight, attacking along with their Lieutenant. that had caused Takeshi to take off two of the four restraints he had adorned, to combat the combined strength of the Soul Reaper officers. Now, with the Lieutenant bleeding out and the four officers laying unconscious, Takeshi was suddenly bored with this battle and started to withdraw.

"Whe-" He said, before coughing on his own blood and continued to cough before he continued, "Where do you think you're going?! I'm not done with you yet!"

"Yes, you are," Takeshi said, looking over his shoulder as he turned to leave, "Your comrades will die if they do not get help soon, and so will you. I suggest you take advantage of the fact that I am bored with this battle and am giving you a chance to make it out of this alive. Only make sure to send a Captain, a Lieutenant, and maybe two other high officers with them to be sure. That id my one request in exchange for you and your friend's lives."

Takeshi didn't wait for a response and vanished in a Sonido.

* * *

><p>I blinked to make sure I heard him right, "So you're the one I'm going to train for my Shikai with?"<p>

"That's right," Kisuke smiled, "I am the one that trained Ichigo before Yoruichi, after all."

"Really?" I said, "Huh. I guess that explains the way Ichigo acted around you hen he first saw you. How are you going to train me, Kisuke?"

"Well, Misami," Kisuke said making a show of displaying his cane to me, "I am going fight with you until you get your Zanpakuto to release."

I cocked my head without noticing it, "Really? With what? The cane?"

I didn't see any weapons on Kisuke's person, nor in the folds of his clothes. His dark green clothes were like a Soul Reaper's uniform, which I was proudly wearing, and the Haori he had on top of those clothes was like an inverted Captain's coat. But neither showed any signs that it was concealing any sort of blade. That was true, I was certain of it. But now I saw Kisuke grip the curved head of the cane with his right hand and placed his other hand on the shaft of the cane as if it were a sheath. As it turned out, that assumption was right, as Kisuke slide his hidden cane sword from its scabbard. I blinked mild surprise crossing my features. It was unusual for one's Zanpakuto to be in the form of a cane, with the only other example being the Head Captain himself. It was a thin blade, the scabbard falling from Kisuke's grip and uselessly impacting the dirt at his feet. The dust that was kicked up by the landing of the scabbard was blown away as Kisuke's Spiritual Pressure increased immensely, The harsh wind caused by this release of energy rustled my Shihakusho and blew my white hair dramatically around my body. I grit my teeth as he muttered the command, "Awaken, Benehime."

An explosion of light. A wave of crushing power. My knees almost gave from the sudden, unexpected release of this power. I blocked my face with my forearms, my hair bellowing behind me. Grit hit my face, some of it getting under my scarf and scraping my scar. It itched now, but there wasn't any thing I could do. Then the wave of air that came with his release vanished, leaving my face slightly numb from the absence of the pressure. I soon was used to the heavy feeling of Kisuke's power, the grit filtering away from the folds of my clothes, and I found the courage to look Kisuke in the eyes after staring at my small feet. His eyes shimmered with killer intent.

My eyes widened, my body trembled, my fists clenched. I was on auto pilot now. Just instinct driven home through seven months of constant training, and the simple command that allowed it to be freed. My Zanpakuto reassured me, and I smiled the softest and smallest smile I think I ever did. It was almost nonexistent, but I knew that it was there.

My first step. My left foot struck the dirt of the cavern. I released my hands from the fists they had been. I positioned my hands in the right positions and looked dead into Kisuke's strong and deadly gaze.

My second step. I felt my foot step on a small rock, sending a jolt of pain through my leg. I ignored it, the fingers on my right hand curling into claws as I brought them to my right hip. I let out the breath I had held because of the fear I had felt. Fear that Kisuke would end up killing me, fear that he would accidentally end my existence with that blade he now held in his hand. Fear that the ghostly echoing scream for victory coming from that blade would strike home. That fear had made my breath hitch and stay in my throat. I couldn't breath because of it. Did that mean now that I had been able to let that breath free, I wasn't afraid of him?

My third step. My left foot again. Ripping my right hand away from my hip, the Bakudo I had cast on my second sword tore away, the glowing and shimmering cloths of Kido ripping as if I had cut them with a knife. The Kido vanished from sight, releasing the power I had hidden within that Bakudo. Kisuke's eyes widened just enough for me to notice. The spell Bakudo No. 26 concealed the Spiritual Pressure and visual image of whatever it was cast on, which meant that Kisuke must now know that my power was half of what he originally sensed. It still didn't make sense why he was surprised, however, since he had seen me only the day before yesterday. Maybe Yoruichi's training and my Zanpakuto knowing I am worthy has increased my power enough in the short time he had been absent?

My fourth step. The pain that had shot through my right foot was gone now. My right hand flew to the sword hilt looming over my small shoulder, and my left went to the one jutting from my right hip. The rasp of my duel Zanpakuto filled the still air, ringing in my ears. Kisuke vanished in an impressive Flash Step, leaving my only option to fight with sensing his presence to make sure I wasn't taken by surprise. As his presence moved swiftly behind me, I heard the whispered encouragement of my swords. The power the belonged to both of us flowed through my body to my limbs and my senses. The world slowed, my movements quickened. A smirk cracked on my solemn face. Yoruichi blinked, and eyebrow shooting up while the other remained, as she looked to me with confusion haloing her amused expression. She must have known how this fight was going to turn out.

My fifth step was not visible to the eye of anyone without the power of a Lieutenant or higher. A Flash Step faster then all my other attempts, as flawless as I could make it. It was still sloppy. But it earned me a shocked expression from Kisuke as my right sword blocked his, and as the left sailed for his achilles tendon.

He hopped back just enough to avoid the strike to his ankles, but my right sword was still falling down. I cut his arm as he flew back in the air. Flash Stepping, Kisuke appeared in the sky, inspecting the damage I had wrought with mild interest. Without missing a beat, my body reacted without my knowing. My instincts were in full control, with my observation to ensure they wouldn't get me killed in the process. I was only watching as my body fought the former-Captain.

Bringing both blades down on top of Kisuke, much like Ichigo's cleaving strike that he liked to start his spars with as he fought me. The strike slammed into the blade known as Benehime, and I felt the killer intent through his sword. Strong resolve, never faltering. He pushed me back, adding a kick to my small stomach as he sent me back down from the sky and into the ground. Before I landed, I righted myself and forced my power into my legs to deaden the landing. As The dirt gave way, and dust enveloped my form from view, I turned and pointed my finger at Kisuke while I gripped my sword.

"Hado No. 4: Byakurai," I said, the pale lighting racing towards my opponent.

Eyes widening just a bit, Kisuke dodged the Hado. A massive explosion erupted from the ceiling. Even I was shocked at the power that went into the Kido I had just fired. If only I had hit Kisuke with it, maybe then I would be able to claim victory.

Kisuke surged towards me now, blade ready. I crossed my swords in an "X" shape and blocked the strike. I jumped up before we could enter a dead lock, something I would surely lose because of my small size and weak body. Sparks flew as our blades clashed. Spinning in mid air, I blocked Kisuke's attempt to take advantage of my being airborne. Continuing the twist through the air, I brought my other sword to bare on his chest. As that strike missed, I solidified the air under my feet with my power and Flashed behind him as quickly as I could. Then, as I felt Kisuke react to my Spiritual Pressure, I thrust my right sword forward to stab him as fast as I could manage.

"You have trained well, Misami," Kisuke said in his usual nonchalant tone. Benehime had stopped my strike the flat of its blade, something so incredibly difficult that I blinked in surprise despite myself. My hand trembled just a touch from that same surprise. I slowly withdrew my blade, stepping back with my swords held at my sides. Kisuke turned and began to speak again, "You have improved a lot since the last time I saw you. Now that I know what you are capable of, we can truly begin your test."

"What is that test, Kisuke?" I asked calmly, my grip tightening on my blades in anticipation.

"You will knock my hat from my head," Kisuke said, tapping the brim of his hat with the tip of Benehime twice gently.

I cocked my head and my eyebrow, "That's _it_?"

Kisuke chuckled, "That's it! Are you ready, Misami?"

I resumed my fighting stance, shaking off my disbelief and assuming that if Kisuke thought it was a challenge, that I will too, "Of course."

* * *

><p>We continued for the rest of that day. Constantly we battled, my instincts keeping me alive. During that time, I got very well acquainted with Kisuke's crimson attacks. Dense, powerful waves of energy that had sliced through the ground. The first time he had used that technique, I had barely escaped with my life. A tear in my new Shihakusho sleeve reminding me how grateful I was to have learned to do a Flash Step so effortlessly now. My technique, in which I used my duel swords to become a torrent of attacks that would overwhelm the defenses of most, was becoming more and more evident as the fight went on. We had not stopped once for any reason, the wounds we both suffered barely even noticed as we fought. I had come close to knocking off Kisuke's hat about fifteen times, but each attempt was foiled by a discharge of his crimson colored wave and my subsequent withdraw. There was, however, a section I had sliced of the brim of the hat in my closest and most recent attempt.<p>

I was almost there, I could feel it was within reach.

_Master, _My Zanpakuto said, _How are you faring?_

_Well, I guess, _I mentally responded, blocking with my left blade as Kisuke attacked from behind.

_I suggest that you continue your efforts, Master, _my sword said, as I swung my right blade in a counter attack to Kisuke's head, where the hat still remained.

_Of course, I will, _I thought in response, as Kisuke Flashed away just before I could connect the strike and my blade sliced through just air.

_Good, because in one hour, Master, _my sword said with a happy tone, _you will have earned the power we agreed to be the threshold for you to earn my power._

I didn't respond to that, and I knew I didn't have to. Kisuke appeared behind me again, and I decided it was going to me me who put the distance between us. Flashing away in retreat, I vanished from sight and stopped fifty feet above the ground. Solidifying the air below my feet, I stood in the air as if I were flying. Kisuke, whom I knew was so skilled at finding his opponent, turned to face me. Launching in his own Flash Step, which was faster then mine but not as fast as Yoruichi, he surged towards me. I breathed in and did something that I knew caught Kisuke by surprise. I sheathed my left sword back into its scabbard at my hip. With my, now free, hand, I aimed my index finger at Kisuke. I took a small breath and uttered the words.

"Bakudo No. 61: Rikujōkōrō," Were the words.

Six rectangular rods of light appeared from all directions and slammed into Kisuke's midsection. Immobilized, Kisuke fell to the ground with a strong thud. I raced towards him, using my Flash Step in order to reach him in time. He, being a former Captain, broke my Kido just before I could strike. My sword slammed into the ground, embedding itself into the dirt. Thankfully, it wasn't lodged into the dirt and I ripped the blade out just in time to redirect the sword to block an oncoming attack from Kisuke. The power of his counter attack was stronger then I anticipated, and I flew backwards. I flew back so fast that I was an inch above the ground but i didn't touch it. Before I could slow down enough to drop to the ground, my body slammed into a rock face.

The impact of the rock was incredibly more painful then all the other times I had struck a surface as hard as I just did. Waves of pain shot through my body, since I didn't have he sense to direct my power to where the rock had hit me. My scarf covered my mouth, the white fabric forcing me to breath through me nose since I currently didn't have the strength to move my limbs to adjust it. My head hurt, and so did my right shoulder. There was blood staining my white hair, and another wound was letting a stream of crimson to run into my eyes. I blinked away my own blood and gathered the strength to rise. The rest of my body groaned in protest as I hefted myself into a sitting position. It hurt to breath, it hurt to think. It hurt as I rose to my feet. My vision was blurry and unfocused, as I felt a wave of dizziness washed over me as I stood.

My face regaining its composure, not letting a single iota of emotions past it, not letting Kisuke know that I was in such physical pain for fear that he would tell me we would have to stop. I was not going to fall short because of a concussion and a dislocated shoulder. The pain was ebbing away anyway, my attention was focused more and more on the incoming presence of a certain Captain level Soul Reaper. I felt his presence racing towards me, his sword still practically screaming with killer intent to match the look in his eyes. As he drew even nearer I could just hear the command I was now so used to.

"Scream, Benehime," He said, a crescent of crimson power racing towards me.

I gripped the hilt of my sword hard, gritting my teeth as I dodged the attack in a blinding Flash Step. In two steps, one a sidestep to the right and the other a push forward, I raced towards Kisuke with my sword posed to strike. I swung my blade in a horizontal arc aimed at his stomach. Kisuke, noticing that my other sword was still sheathed at my waist, swung his sword much faster then I was. With my left side now open and under attack, I let my left hand leave its place at the hilt of my sword and start to move into position. In a fist, with the back of my hand facing the strike, I already could feel the Kido start to form.

"Bakudo No. 8: Seki." I said.

The blue orb finished forming just before Kisuke's blade struck my small hand. His blade, much to Kisuke's surprise, bounced off the blue orb and sent him tumbling through the air for a good ten yards. I was right behind him as we continued our match. We did that for the next forty minutes, with Kisuke slowly gaining the upper hand since my injuries were making it hard to maintain a strong attack. I took up defense around the thirty minute mark, still using only one of my two swords in the hopes that I would lull Kisuke into forgetting that I had that other blade to begin with. Surprising to even me, I was as skilled with one sword as I was with two, holding my own against the former Captain despite my wounds. I had accumulated a good amount of small cuts and tears to my Shihakusho through the battle. The blood stained the while under garments beneath the black garb. My white hair still was stained crimson, my eyes still hindered by the blood that was flowing into them and forcing my to blink it away. Kisuke would take advantage of every single time my injures interfered with my fighting abilities and senses. By the time the hour had passed, I must have lost enough blood to die three times over if I were human. I was breathing raggedly, my body starving for oxygen.

"You are impressive, Misami," Kisuke said, showing no sign that he had even left his own home, let alone been fighting me for almost two days straight, "Ichigo must have definitely rubbed off on you. I don't sense fear in your blade, which makes it stronger then if it had such a thing. But I also don't feel what you will need to beat me. I don't feel any resolve for victory. In fact, I don't feel any emotion at all behind any of your attacks. You seem to have no desire to kill me, or to be killed yourself. It is interesting how this battle has been progressing, I must say. But Misami, if you don't have the resolve to cut or kill me, it will not happen. If you don't find that resolve, you may die in this next attack."

My eyes widened as I heard those last words and felt his Spiritual Pressure increase immensely. But I knew that maybe only a Kuchiki could have seen that small of a fracture in my mask of detachment. Crimson Spiritual Pressure was gathering quickly on the edge of Benehime, its weight becoming more and more noticeable to my senses. It flared here and there as it gained strength, making it look as if the sword was bathed in red fire. I took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly to calm myself. I saw Kisuke raise his sword, and then slash it at me from his vantage point high in the air. A massive wave of power raced towards me, too big to dodge and far too strong to block or get away from the blast radius. I closed my eyes and awaited my fate at the hand of the attack.

Then something in me snapped. Not anger, from what I could tell. Not from anything close to sadness or despair, either. But it felt as if there was a dam that had been overflowing in my sould and it had finally broke. My mind was suddenly flooded with knowledge and power that I never knew I had to begin with. Knowledge that shattered the "Kuchiki Mask" as a smirk crept across my features.

_Now, Master, call out my name!_

My free hand quickly grabbed my other sword and drew it out as fast as I could. Then I spun my left sword around so that I held it in a reverse grip in front of me. Black, flame-like Spiritual Pressure ignited from the blade as if I had dipped it in human gasoline and lit it myself. I then took the now flaming sword and impaled the ground before my feet. The ground immediately turned black as if cast in the darkest shadows, the black flames licking the air with their wicked looking flares. Without hesitating to look at what was happening, I took my other blade and slammed its pommel on top of the sword that had been stabbed into the ground. The black flames of the sword in the ground went up the hilt and onto the sword I had just brought down on top of it. But when the flames touched the other sword, they turned as pure a white as I had ever seen. Soon the two swords, one of the darkest shadow and the other of the most blinding white light, were enveloped in their respective fires of Spiritual Pressure. The flames exploded as I called the command and the name of my Zanpakuto.

"Splinter, Hikari no Tenshi!" I yelled. (Translation: "Angel of Light")

I felt my body tear away from the place it was. The crimson wave of Kisuke's attack slammed into the ground where I used to be. I had moved faster then even Yoruichi, but I hadn't used Flash Step. I had just moved at the speed of light. My swords, the right one's blade glowing with the same pure white light its flames were like and that left was so black it seemed to ooze shadow. The hilts of both weapons, which used to be traditionally wrapped with white and black diamonds showing through the wrappings, had changed as well. Now the light blade had a snow white hilt, the wrappings diamonds and guard all as white as the blade was, but they were not glowing like that blade was. The shadow blade was the opposite of the light blade, with a black hilt, wrappings, and guard that where just as black as the blade but didn't bleed shadows like the blade was. Both blades were stunning and deadly, the size and length of both hadn't changed at all.

I looked around, and saw that I was on the other side of the dome, with Kisuke's presence racing towards me in his fast Flash Step. Thinking of appearing behind Kisuke, I felt my body tear through space again. This time, with my eyes open I saw what what one of the powers of my Zanpakuto was. I moved at the speed of light because I basically became light during the time I moved at that speed. In an instant, I was behind Kisuke, my shadow blade touching the brim of his hat. Much to my delight, Kisuke had not even realized what happened. As the hat flew away from his head, I used my new-found ability and reappeared exactly where Kisuke thought I was. I looked up and waited for him to come within my visual range.

As he appeared in my field of vision, he raised his sword and begun to charge up another attack. But then he stopped suddenly, in the middle of the attack. The attack dissipated and he looked at the tip of my glowing light sword. There, resting on the shimmering tip of my right sword, was Kisuke's bucket hat. He smiled, a proud look in his eyes and he slowly descended from the air and landed softly on the ground. I felt Yoruichi's spiritual pressure racing towards us from where we were fighting moments ago. I had totally forgotten about her, which I now felt guilty about, when I had been fighting Kisuke. I kindly handed the former Captain his hat, jumping up and dropping it onto his head from the tip of my sword expertly. Satisfied that I had passed, and elated as I looked at my Zanpakuto.

_I did it, _was all I could think, _I actually did it. _

_That's right, Master, _Hikari no Tenshi said softly, _I am proud to be called your Zanpakuto._

I couldn't help but smile despite myself. It was a small smile on the outside, but my sword knew it was the biggest grin I had ever had since my first day at the Academy, _Thank you, Hikari no Tenshi, thank you._

_You are very welcome, Master Misami, _she said in response. Just then, Yoruichi appeared in sight, right next to Kisuke. They were both beaming at me.

"That was is an amazing Zanpakuto, Misami," Yoruichi said, "I am proud to call you a student of mine!"

"Excellent job, Misami, " Kisuke said, "That was a good fight."

I smiled, "Thank so much, both of you for your help, I am forever in your debts."

With the grace Rukia had taught me in the night before I left for this training, I bowed respectfully to the two former Captains that had allowed me to obtain my new strength. They smiled, and nodded their heads.

"I suppose you are cleared to leave, Misami," Kisuke said, "Tell Ichigo and Rukia I said, 'Hello', okay?"

"Of course, Kisuke," I said, smiling, turning to Yoruichi, "Would it be okay if I took a bath in the hot spring before I left?"

She looked me over, at all the blood and the tears in my Shihakusho, and smiled faintly, "Of course you can. I think I might goo grab you the spare Shihakushos I brought along. Wouldn't want you to go to the Kuchiki Manor in _that_. It would scare the crap out of Rukia and make you look bad in front of Little Byakuya, too."

I blinked, "Rukia's older brother isn't tall?"

"Oh," Yoruichi chuckled, "That's just a nickname I have for him. He gets irritated when I call him it, so I like to throw it on him every now and then."

"Oh, okay," I gave a small smile, starting towards the hot spring.

Yoruichi turned around as she started to follow me as she started to talk to Kisuke, "When will you be back?"

Kisuke shrugged, "Depends on whether my target cooperates or not. I have to prepare some things before I leave anyway."

Yoruichi smirked, "Well, hurry back any way, you know I don't like to be bored for too long, Kisuke."

"Oh, I know," Kisuke smirked back. With that, the former Captain disappeared in a Flash Step.

* * *

><p>The hot water felt amazing on my bruised and battered skin. My wounds sealed and vanished from sight. the pain and soreness seemed to ooze out of my pores as my body lay in the healing liquid. My new Shihakusho was neatly folded on the same rock as before, with my scarf and footwear sitting on top of it all. I breathed slowly in, and then slowly out. I was completely relaxed, my only complaint being that Rukia or Ichigo wasn't here to see me achieve my Shikai. I sighed, since I knew I would get to tell them soon.<p>

"Hey, Misami," I heard Yoruichi say behind me. My instant reaction was that I noticed my obvious lack of clothing, and crossed my arms over my exposed chest. A blush painted my face and I sunk down into the stream to face Yoruichi as she continued to speak, "I'm going to head out. Just make sure that when you leave, you shut the hatch to the entrance, okay?"

"Alright, Yoruichi," I said softly, "And thanks again for helping me."

She smiled at me, but I couldn't tell if it was from my shyness or my graditude, "No problem. I'll see you around!"

"Okay!" I gently called back.

Sure enough, I felt Yoruichi's Spiritual Pressure race up the shaft and out the cave in her amazing Flash Step. Checking to make sure that there was no one near me, my arms unraveled from my chest and I relaxed back into the comforting waters of the hot spring. There was something nice about the knowledge that I could stay in this water, as relaxed as I was, for as long as it suited me. And I knew I would have stayed for a long while if I hadn't remembered where I was going to after I was done here. Rukia had offered to let me stay at the Kuchiki Manor, the home of both Rukia and the head of the Clan, and Rukia's brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. The honor of meeting another clan head within three or four days of another was shocking if I were allowed to dwell on it. I sighed, not wanting to leave these waters, as I rose from the hot spring and Flashed to the Shihakusho Yoruichi had left me. My two Zanpakuto were right where I left them, at the foot of the same rock.

Throwing on the under white under garments, then the actual black part of the Shihakusho, I moved to the shoes, putting on the socks before the sandals were on my feet. Finally, I grabbed my white scarf and wrapped it around my neck. Positioning the scarf so that it covered my face from the nose down, and therefore covering the scar on my cheek. Tossing the ends of the scarf so that they hung over my shoulder and behind my back, I bent down and grabbed the sword that had been an embodiment of shadow when I was using my Shikai. I decided to name the sword I wielded in my left hand to be my Shadow blade, and the one in my right to be my Light blade. Soon, I had wrapped the white bandage like clothes securely around my waist and the hilt of the Shadow blade now jutted out from my right hip and parallel to my back like it always did. Next I picked up my Light blade and slipped its black cloth like strap over my head. The strap came diagonally across my chest, the hilt of my Light sword looming over my right shoulder.

Then I moved my right hand so that it hovered over the blade at my waist and muttered, "Bakudo No. 26: Kyokko."

Rainbow colored, cloth-like Kido branched out from my hand and covered the sword below my hand. Once the blade was covered, the Bakudo turned white then vanished along with the sword. Now that I was ready to go, I pushed off in a Flash Step towards the tunnel entrance. Once I arrived after two or three steps, I stood below the shaft that lead to the seemingly abandoned cave storehouse. Gathering power into my legs, I jumped with just the right amount of speed. The ladder moved past me so fast I could barely tell that there were rungs to begin with as I soared upward. As I neared the top of the shaft, I began to slow down until I reached the top of the ladder. At just the right time, I reached the height of my jump and found myself hovering just above the entrance to the cavern I just came from. I kicked back hard with my right foot onto the lid that capped the entrance. The kick forced my body forward, and I took advantage of the momentum, front flipping to land just in front of the entrance. The lid to the shaft hyper-extended and its recoil was enough to force it to close on its own. I smirked, then started towards the opening that lead to the outside world.

_That was impressive, Master Misami, _Hikari no Tenshi said.

_Hey, would it be alright if you just called me Misami, and I call you Hikari? _I asked, slipping through the boards of the cave and into the afternoon light.

She giggled, _I don't mind your calling me 'Hikari', but why would you not want me to call you 'Master'? That is what you are to me after all._

_I suppose that I consider you an equal, _I said back, ripping through space in my new and improved Flash Step, creating platforms in the air so I wouldn't have to dodge through the trees and buildings below, _And I don't think that equals call another equal 'Master'. _

My sword sounded speechless, and grateful, even teary-eyed, _Thank you, Ma- I mean, Misami. I am honored. _

I smiled, finally reaching the parts of the Seireitei that Rukia had told me where the Kuchiki Manor was, _Don't mention it, Hikari. _

"Misami!" I heard the voice of a certain Kuchiki call from below, "Over here!"

I looked down and saw Rukia at the entrance to a large Mansion, two guards flanking her with stern expressions. Rukia, though it was still slightly more relaxed, was also holding an expression that betrayed little of her emotions. I felt my features follow her lead and began to hide away the elation and happiness I was feeling as I laid eyes on the Soul Reaper I admired most. I landed before Rukia, appearing from my Flash Step in a respectful and graceful bow, "Thank you, Miss Kuchiki, for your hospitality. I am deeply honored to be staying in your household."

Rukia gave me a small, reassuring nod, "And I am glad you graced us with your presence, Miss Tsukino."

I rose from my bow, to find that the two guard were doing two things that made me naturally uneasy. One, they were staring with astonished looks, probably because of how fast a Flash Step I had in light of my size. The second was that the were analyzing me, looking me over with trained eyes at my face, my eyes, the Shihakusho I was wearing. I didn't look at them in the eye, and kept the emotionless mask from cracking so that they wouldn't know how nervous I was becoming. Rukia nodded for me to follow, then turned towards the large doors of the Kuchiki Manor.

I followed her closely, fighting the urges to either rush to her and give her a big hug to let her know how much I missed her or to cling to her arm so that she could make the nervousness I was feeling go away. Instead, I maintained my detached look and walked next to Rukia on her right. We walked through the many halls and passageways, with servants around every corner. I smelled the cooks making something exceedingly pleasant smelling, making my mouth water and my stomach growl as I realized that I hadn't eaten in a long while. Rukia heard this, turning her head so I could see the small smile on her face, an unspoken promise of food in the near future in her eyes. Smiling back, I nodded to let her know that I understood, adding an eager look to convey that I could barely wait for the dinner. Nodding, Rukia stopped before a door to a room. Behind the door, I could sense a Captain level Soul Reaper. Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's Brother.

We were on a platform that over looked a small garden, which had a nice relaxing effect on my senses. Rukia, tapping my shoulder to get my attention, knelled before the door, sitting on top of her legs in the traditional way when greeting a person of respect, and gave me a look that told me to follow suit. Falling in to her right, and mimicking her position, I gave her a look to let me know I was ready. Smiling briefly before her features went back to the detached look that Kuchiki's were known for, Rukia bowed her head and knocked softly.

"Brother," Rukia said in a respectful tone, "Your guest, Miss Tsukino, has arrived."

"Enter," Came the cold, and stern reply.

Rukia reached over and opened the sliding door to reveal a tall man, clad in a Shihakusho with a Captains Haori over it, a silvery white scarf around his neck. He had the special hair ordinates that separated three thick strands of hair that hung before his eyes and held two similar strands away at the right side of his head. the backs of his hands and a good portion of his forearm were covered with the white tekko that Kuchiki's wore. He had a stern look in his eyes, which were set in a face that was the essence of indifference. Even with my usually sharp eyesight, which coulds see the tinniest hints of emotions or movement, couldn't tell me if this man was angry or happy to see me. But when I looked into his gaze, I bowed my head down in shame with my hands gripping the trousers of my Shihakusho were as the rested in my lap.

I was surprised at the even and respectful tone, which sounded like an echo of both Rukia's and this man's own emotionless tones, despite the fact that on the inside I was as nervous as ever, "Good evening, Lord Byakuya, I am honored to have been invited to stay in your wonderful home. I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for your hospitality."

I stared at my hands as they gripped my trousers even harder. The silence was killing me just as much as the anxiousness running though me. My breath was getting close to becoming a pant, my body starting to sweat from the nervousness.

Then he spoke with a puzzled tone, which was barely hidden behind the 'Kuchiki Mask', "Am I correct in saying that you are from the 78th South Rukkon District, Miss Tsukino?"

"Yes, Lord Byakuya," I said, surprising myself yet again with the tone I had used. A tone that didn't betray the feelings I was dealing with at the moment.

"In that case," The Captain said, "I would like to say I am rather impressed with your composure and use of manners, Miss Tsukino. I confess I was slightly worried that you would act like Rukia's...friend, Ichigo Kurosaki."

I dared to take a glance up, and saw Byakuya looking at me. Our eyes met and I felt the same wave of shame as I saw the look in his eyes. My gaze shooting back down to my hands, I spoke again, "May I ask what you mean by that statement, Lord Byakuya?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, a former substitute Soul Reaper, has only called me by my given name. He refuses to use any title that I hold, and seems to have no respect for any authority," Byakuya sounded slightly angered at the thought, which made me tremble slightly as I thought it was aimed at me.

"I'm deeply sorry, Lord Byakuya," I said, letting an apologetic tone slip into the respectful and detached tone that continued to surprise me, "I did not mean to remind you of any memories that bring negative connotations."

"That's quite alright, Miss Tsukino," I heard him say, all sounds of alight annoyance and anger gone from his voice, "I apologize if I frightened you at all with what I said."

I looked up, my expression not changing but my eyes displaying how shocked I was to hear him apologize to me of all people. I saw past the look he had on his face, the one that made me feel every bit as inferior as I was to him as far as political stature was concerned. I saw that he was actually looking at me with interest, and saw that his apology was in fact sincere. I could barely find the words to speak, "May I ask a question, Lord Byakuya?"

"Yes," he said, seeming to notice that I had found the courage not to look at my hands like before, "What is it?"

"Why did you ask if I wanted to stay here?" I said, then clarified, "I ask this because I would think it would have been Rukia-ah, I mean, Miss Kuchiki-who would have asked if I could have stayed here for the break."

"Ah," He said, "I asked if Rukia would like for you to stay here because of all the good things I have heard of you."

"Good things, sir?" I prodded, hoping that he wouldn't mind elaborating.

He seemed not to mind, "Rukia has told me of the many accomplishments you have achieved while attending the Academy. She has also told me of how well the two of you get along, and how much you both have in common. When I looked into your school records, I found that you have been allocated to the Sixth Year class despite the fact that you were still a child. Considering all of this, and speculating that you do not have a home of your own in light of where you came from, I decided I would like to both meet you and repay you for giving my sister a much needed companion by having you stay here."

I bowed my head now for a different reason. A blush flared on my small cheeks as I felt deeply honored by what he had said, Breathless, I spoke, "Thank you so very much, Lord Byakuya."

"Well," Byakuya said, "You may go, Miss Tsukino, Rukia will join you shortly after we discuss certain matters."

"Yes," I said, standing up slowly before bowing in respect and farewell, "Of course, Lord Byakuya."

I vanished using my Flash Step, landing far enough away so that I was out of earshot. I didn't wish to get on the Kuchiki Clan Head's bad side because of something I wasn't supposed to hear, especially if our first interaction went as well as it had. I watched closely for signs that the conversation between them was getting close to its end from a shadowy part of the Manor, from which no one could really see me, and suppressed my Spiritual Pressure so no one would sense my presence. The conversation went on between the brother and sister for another five minutes in relative quiet, in the sense that they both were showing absolutely no emotions and talking calmly. But when I saw Rukia's shoulders heave upwards slightly from a sudden intake of breath, a gasp, and saw her hands fly up to her mouth, I was intrigued. For Rukia to lose her composure in front of her brother as something I had not expected from her at all. Byakuya was not reprimanding her, and he seemed to be rather...happy? No, slightly pleased seemed to fit his expression better.

The topic that that had shocked Rukia continued on for about ten minutes, with Byakuya seeming to list of things and Rukia paying very close attention. As they were finishing up, I decided to Flash to the platform below me, which was a part of the same walkway the Byakuya and Rukia would use when they were to go and fetch me. Letting my small feet dangle over the edge, my legs too short to reach the lush grass of the garden below, I calmly waited as I felt Rukia's Spiritual Pressure draw near. Waiting for her to arrive, I looked up into the crystal clear sky. I closed my eyes slowly as I wished to enjoy the peaceful sound of the breeze wafting through the grounds and in my pure white hair. The sunlight, however fleeting it was, was warm on my face as the last of it slipped under a roof top in the distance. Soon, it would be night time, and I would be able to get some much needed rest from the harsh training I went through over the past three days. Three whole weeks with my most prized friend, the Soul Reaper I admired the most in all of the Soul Society. The thought made me smile as warmly and as beautifully as the sunlight.

When Rukia's presence drew close enough, my eyes opened again and I turned to her. Without any attempt to hide it, I smiled at my friend, pulling down my scarf so she could see it. No one was around but her, so I could feel like I could let my guard down and show the her my emotions. She was smiling warmly back. even though both of us were wearing the smallest smiles, just the corners of our mouths curving delicately upwards, we both knew it was the biggest smile that the public air had ever seen from either of us. I stood up as gracefully as I could and fell into step at her right as Rukia continued on to her room.

We walked in relative silence, both of us letting the emotionless masks creep back across our features, while I also pulled the scarf back up to hide my lower face, as servants and other Kuchiki's passed us by and caught sight of us. I feared that they actually were starting to mistake me for a noble or an actual Soul Reaper, both from my serious demeanor and my Shihakusho. The scarf I was wearing was covering up my mouth, thankfully, making it easier to hide any left over nervousness about my staying in such a pristine household. Though, I was glad to know for a fact that I wasn't so nervous that my heart would burst since the encounter with the Kuchiki Clan Head.

"My brother was extremely impressed with your manners despite where you came from, Misami," Rukia said, speaking in a friendlier, though still regal and business-like, tone, "You retained the knowledge I gave you very well."

"Why, thank you, Rukia," I said, matching her tone perfectly, startling myself slightly at the sound of my voice. I sounded like a noble. "It was because of your guidance that I was able to learn so much so quickly."

"Just as with all your other studies," Rukia said, rolling her eyes in a non-condescending way, "You surpass all expectations.

Then she stopped before a room and then looked at me. I gave her a questioning look, "What is it, Rukia?"

"This will be where you will sleep," Rukia said, "I have taken the liberty to purchase a small variety of clothes for you to where, seeing as you have no such things under your name."

"Oh, thank you, Rukia!" I smiled, fighting to regain my composure.

"Don't mention it, Misami," Rukia smiled back, "Would you mind dropping off your Zanpakuto and meeting me in my quarters?"

"Not at all," I said, nodding, "I will only take a minute."

Swiftly, I did as she requested, undoing the Kido around my second sword before I unstrapped it from my waist. Next was the sword on my back, which I took off quickly and placed both swords on the lush covers of my new room. Before i could be mesmerized by the elegant room, and the soft covers of the bed, I walked out of the room. In the hall, I sensed Rukia's Spiritual Pressure and followed it to the room that was to the left of mine. KNocking gingerky on the door to announce my entry, I slipped in the room of Rukia Kuchiki.


	8. Evaluation of the Nobles

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update! These last two weeks have been pretty busy and my other story prevented me to get any work done until this weekend. I hope that this chapter was worth the long wait, though! Enjoy! Its another nine thousand word chapter, by the way!**

**Thank you, Scarease, for reviewing! I would like to let you know that there are restrictions on Misami's Shikai to help balance it, and they will be revealed later on in the story! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far, and I hope that you continue to do so! I look forward to your next review!  
><strong>

**Thank you, 534667lc, for reviewing! I'm happy to see that you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope this long chapter will make up for the wait! I look forward to your next review!**

**Thank you, Chilly292, for reviewing! With regards to your review of the chapter before last: I'm glad that you liked it so much! I found that error and and grateful that you pointed it out to me(It should be corrected now). And with regards to the previous chapter: I'm happy to see that you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. That part was entertaining to write, so I'm glad you found it amusing! I hope this lengthy chapter will make up for the large gap between updates! I look forward to your next review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just my OC, the plot, and the idea.**

Takeshi sighed, awaiting the return of the Soul Reaper's with as much impatience as ever. He rhythmically tapped on a nearby tree with his claws in a vain attempt to vent that impatience without destroying the battle ground he had chosen for his next battle. It had been at least a week and a half since he had seen any Soul Reapers, but he was awaiting their return to him. A Garganta had opened not too long ago to Takeshi's right, revealing multiple Lieutenants and a Captain as they walked into the void of Hueco Muendo. Takeshi had chosen a wide open area, which was encircled by the trees, that was like an arena. At the center of the wide open area was a hill that provided high ground, which Takeshi hoped the Soul Reapers would use to their advantage. He was counting on them bringing everything they had to this fight, and for them to take full advantage of the opportunities that he had given them. Takeshi had on his restraints, and had promised himself that he would not release them unless either the enemies cut them away by mistake, or a real challenge presented itself and he was in need of the power the restraints took from him.

He knew that at least the Lieutenant that he had fought earlier would be with them, he had sensed as much when he surveyed their entry into the Menos Forest, which meant that he would have to be on guard for ranged attacks. There were three other signatures with power levels of the same caliber as the one Takeshi had fought the last time, which meant three more types of attack patterns that he would have to analyse while avoiding them and the pinwheel weapons of the first one. If there was another ranged attack type, or one that at least had the option of being ranged, Takeshi knew this was going to be an interesting fight with just that. There were odds that there would be a melee type fighter among the new arrivals, but not as much as Takeshi wished there was. Melee type Zanpakuto wielders with the level of power that came with being a Lieutenant knew how to use those weapons to maximum effect, they had to. This meant that Takeshi would get an up close and personal confrontation with a higher level opponent while at least one other enemy with the same or higher power level struck at him from a distance. It was getting harder and harder to wait when Takeshi dwelled on what was to come. Something that he had been waiting for since a millennium ago, when he battled against another Vasto Lorde. A fight that was fun. A fight that could kill him. A battle that would leave an after taste that lasted long into the future.

The signatures were close now. The curtains to the show Takeshi had been waiting for were drawing back. He was sure he was grinning under his spartan shaped crest.

"You there!" A deep voice called from the edge of the arena.

Takeshi looked up, red eyes gleaming behind his Hollow mask, "Yes?"

The Captain's Haori was draped on a strange, massive dog-man hybrid that was probably an inch shorter then Takeshi himself. His sword was already in hand, his grip rather tight. He had a snout, fur covering his body, and strange armor on his shoulders and wrists. His eyes were a strange shade of yellow, the pupils pinpricks as he glared at Takeshi with a burning hatred that Soul Reapers generally had for Hollows as a whole, no pun intended. He was definitely a Captain, the sleeveless Haori and his power level were pretty big hints, and the way he carried himself was confirming that very quickly. He was obviously thinking of what he wanted to do after he beat Takeshi, and not of how he was going to beat him to begin with. His arrogance could easily be justified, after all. Takeshi was, in fact, wearing restraints that forced his power to be one fifth of what it actually was. His actual power was that of about seven Lieutenants combined, around two or two and a half Captains. If the energy dampeners he wore were broken and cut away, Takeshi would probably be able to take on these enemies without so much as a strategy.

To the left of the wolf-man Captain was a guy with a strange, short hair cut and old-school sunglasses he obviously didn't needed in the dark world of Hueco Muendo. He was of average height with a hand gripping the hilt of his sheathed sword. He was obviously the Captain's Lieutenant, judging by the way he acted around the dog man compared with the other three Lieutenants. He, frankly, didn't look that impressive to Takeshi. Though, his stance hinted at a strong fighter. Giving the man the benefit of the doubt, Takeshi moved on to the next Lieutenant.

To his left was a woman, with flowing strawberry blonde hair. Her bust was abnormally large, and rather displayed with the way her Shihakusho was wrapping around her body. Not that any males in a one hundred mile radius would ever complain about that fact. Her sword was sheathed and behind her back, the hilt sticking out from her hip. She had pink ribbon like straps of cloth that hung from her neck and fell down evenly over each of her shoulders. There was a necklace that wrapped around her neck and slipped in between her breasts as well. She was looking at Takeshi with her green eyes glaring, looking him up and down as she seemed to size him up. She seemed to be heavily focused on the situation at hand, but was obviously wishing she were somewhere else at the same time.

To the dog Captain's right was the Lieutenant that Takeshi had defeated the last time he had seen him. Takeshi was glad that the man had listened to his request, but was still upset that it had taken him so long to carry it out. There was a healthy respect in his eyes now as the Lieutenant looked into Takeshi's own. Takeshi found himself respecting this Lieutenant as well, if only slightly, because of the fact that he returned when he knew how strong he had been. He had also drawn his sword as soon as he had laid his eyes on Takeshi, probably out of a reflex he didn't know he had. He had laser-like focus of Takeshi, as if he expected for him to strike at any moment. His wounds seem to have healed, he looked as if he hadn't been wounded in months. That was good, great in fact, since it would be no fun if there were stupid things like sore wounds that inhibited Takeshi's opponents.

Finally, the remaining Lieutenant was standing at the spiky haired Soul Reaper's right. He was also of average height, with a hand gripping the hilt of his sword. He had extremely pale blond hair, the long bangs of which formed a sort of triangular shape that covered his left eye. The Soul Reaper had no noticeable difference to his Shihakusho, except the Lieutenant's badge he wore on his left shoulder. He had blue eyes, from what Takeshi could tell. He was feeling the same about this one as he felt about the Lieutenant with the weird glasses. He looked rather unimpressive overall to Takeshi, but he seemed to be skilled nonetheless.

"Are you the one that attacked the expeditionary unit lead by Lieutenant Hisagi a week and a half ago?" The voice of the Captain interrupted Takeshi from his analyzing his opponents.

Takeshi shrugged, "Sounds like me, is there a problem with that?"

All five of them blinked, the one wearing the sunglasses was the first to snap out of the mini daze of surprise, "Of course there is, you stupid Hollow! You killed forty people without even thinking about it!"

"I still don't see why that's a problem," Takeshi said in almost a bored tone, hoping to aggravate them into starting the fight sooner and giving them the advantage of the first strike.

"All Hollows are the same," The spiky haired one said, one of the other Soul Reaper's had whispered his name just now: Shuhei, "All you want is to kill and destroy. You have no redeeming qualities at all."

"You mistake me for someone that cares," Takeshi did not have to try to sound bored, the conversation was starting to get slightly taxing, "All I care for is to have a fight that actually is a challenge for once."

The dog Captain seemed both shocked, and appalled at this response, "A Hollow Kenpachi...could this day be any worse."

Takeshi raised an eyebrow, "Kenpachi? I don't know who you are talking about, of course, but it sounds as if I should want to meet him someday. So are you going to fight me or what?"

"He really is like Captain Zaraki," The strawberry blond woman said, almost ruefully, as she drew her sword, "May we attack, Captain Komamura?"

"Strike him down quickly," The dog man said, to which Takeshi chuckled, "If he is like the 11th Squad Captain, then he might be hiding his true power behind restraints."

"Yes, Captain," The Lieutenants called, surging forwards.

"Growl, Hianeko!" The strawberry blond's sword became a cloud of dust.

"Raise your head, Wabisake!" The blond haired man's sword formed into a rectangular scythe like sword.

"Reap, Kazeshini," The pinwheel scythes that belonged to Shuhei formed once again.

The one with glasses had said his command during one of the other Lieutenants and too quietly for Takeshi to hear. It formed into a strange looking scimitar with a protrusion towards the end of the blade.

Dust swirled around Takeshi, focusing into blades that ground against his skin like sand paper. The pinwheel reapers of Shuhei cut through is and sliced a huge gash into his arm while he was distracted by the dust. Blood flowed, and Takeshi grunted in pain. The one wearing glasses, one they called "Iba", came through the cloud of dust with his weapon raised high. Takeshi, wishing he had the ability to grin to at least somewhat express how entertaining all this was becoming, didn't move to block the strike and pretended to be occupied with the two ranged attackers. The protruding spike of Iba's sword sunk completely into Takeshi's shoulder, blood gushing as it severed a vain. Takeshi looked around, letting a growl out to make them think that the wound actually hurt him in some way, in search of the final Lieutenant. His search was rewarded as he caught the blond Lieutenant in his sight just as he cut into his right forearm, barely missing the wrist band that held back a good fifth of his power.

Blood leaked from his forearm, which somehow felt heavier now, and Takeshi began his counter attack. He grabbed the sword still buried in his shoulder in his taloned hand, and lifted it out. Twisting away, Takeshi used the sword to block an incoming scythe from Shuhei. The dust from the woman's sword, still making cuts all over his skin, Takeshi threw Iba straight into Shuhei. Then, going with the torque of throwing Iba, Takeshi pivoted on his right foot and sent his right fist straight into an unsuspecting blond haired Lieutenant just before he could cut in the same place he struck at first. The surprised look on the blond's face, as well as the crunch of his ribs breaking, was very rewarding.

As he was flying backward from the punch, the blond some how reopened the first cut he made with his sword, while Takeshi crouched low in order to prepare for the next attack. More attacks from the woman and Shuhei raced towards Takeshi, while the two close combat weapon wielders recovered from their falls. With a blazing fast Sonido, Takeshi dodged the strikes and appeared behind Shuhei with his fist already on a collision course with his chest. Shuhei, of course, flew away as Takeshi's strike slammed into his back. The woman gasped in surprise, waving her hand towards him out of reflex. Swirling clouds of dust raced towards where she pointed her hand, which just so happened to be aimed right at Takeshi. Multiple cuts, some with grit still lodged in them as they closed with high speed regeneration, formed once again on his skin. He groaned quietly in pain as the small cuts became increasingly annoying. He vanished in a burst of Sonido to escape the scythes Shuhei was throwing at him, as well as the dust of the woman Soul Reaper.

Takeshi noticed, with a disappointed look, that the Captain was merely standing aside and letting the Lieutenants do his work. He stood on the high ground in the middle of the arena, with his sword drawn as if he were waiting for the perfect time to activate it and strike. Takeshi, seeing that planning and preparation while using subordinates as cowardly, altered his course so that he headed right for the awaiting Captain. He was fast enough, even with his restraints, to out run the ranged attacks of the two Lieutenants and the blades of the other two. Takeshi noted that his right forearm, the one that had been cut by the blond Lieutenant, strangely felt heavier then his left. About four times as heavy if he had to guess the difference. He could care less really, since he was strong enough that the difference was negligible. But it was interesting nonetheless.

The Captain seemed to instantly realize what Takeshi was going for, and readied himself. The werewolf Captain gripped his sword and roared, "Bankai! Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!"

The fist Takeshi had sent towards the wolf Captain's massive stomach as he reached the Captain was suddenly stopped by a massive sword the size of some of the trees in the Menos Forest. Holding that sword was a massive armored hand attached to a colossal samurai-like warrior. Three hundred feet tall, its sword proportional to its body, the Bankai was extremely impressive for sure. To stop one of Takeshi strikes, even ones that were retrained by his ankle and wrist power dampeners, took immense strength. Had Takeshi been training at all in the past millennium, the result might of been different. He was rather rusty from not using most of his power for the past one thousand years, so he was not as effective at fighting strong opponents like this Bankai. And he absolutely loved that fact, because it was another thing that made this fight all the more enjoyable. Now he could afford to lose a dampener or two, maybe all of them, in this fight.

The werewolf Captain as glowing with red spiritual power, standing behind the blade that had shielded him from Takeshi's strike with his sword in the exact same position as the massive samurai's. Takeshi, sensing the oncoming attacks of the other four Soul Reapers surging towards him, vanished in a burst of Sonido. He appeared on the giants shoulder and looked down. The attacks of the woman and Shuhei slammed into the exact spot where Takeshi had punched. Strangely, both the giant and the werewolf Captain moved the same distance back because of the impact. Takeshi watched as the Captain grunted from the impact of the two attacks of the remaining Lieutenants immediately after the former two. He wandered if the connection between the Captain and his Bankai meant that it would move as fast as the command was given. Or what would happen if the massive samurai were to be injured.

A massive hand, the samurai's by the look of the armor as well as the way it was bent, slammed down on top of Takeshi's position. Takeshi, appearing on the other shoulder out of a Sonido, confirmed his earlier guess as he saw how fast the massive fist raised from the shoulder and started towards him once again. Dust and pinwheel scythes also raced towards him, as well as the two signatures of the two other Lieutenants with their blades. Takeshi, thinking on the fly began to use his Sonido's speed to both dodge the strikes of the five Soul Reapers, and to redirect those strikes onto the massive samurai. He didn't stop to see if the damage was doing anything to the samurai or the Captain, but made sure that he was draining the energy out of the Lieutenants so that they would relent long enough for Takeshi to either slip past the defenses of the giant so he could reach the Captain, or take out those Lieutenants that were assaulting him with those weak attacks. But about ten minutes went by until something happened.

The dust from the woman Soul Reaper sliced through the restraint of his left ankle. Power gushed out of Takeshi's body like a torrent. A fifth of his power unexpectedly restored, Takeshi's speed and strength increased as such. The battle was now slightly more even, and frankly slightly more boring for the Vasto Lorde. The strike's were slower now, since he was faster. The pain was less intense and present, since he was stronger, his skin tougher. The shock wave of the released power blew away the dust, as well as the two scythes of the spiky haired Lieutenant. The two close combat Lieutenants drew back slightly as the weight of Takeshi's power forced them to readjust their senses to adapt to the new strength level of their enemy. They all seemed to grip their swords at least a little harder, glare at least slightly more intensely.

All except the Captain. He was on the ground, face first with a pool of blood staining the sands around his large frame, with as many wounds as the samurai Bankai giant must have sustained. The giant was gone, as was the red aura of spiritual power around the werewolf Captain that came with it. The one with the sunglasses, the one that was the Captain's Lieutenant, was boiling with suppressed rage as the sight of his fallen Captain.

"Coward! Using his subordinates to strike him down for you!" He yelled.

Takeshi laughed, "You think that was cowardly? Don't you think you should have stopped hitting your Captain's pet?"

Iba growled, "Shut up, Hollow!"

"Being the strongest Hollow in Hueco Muendo, I'll take that as a compliment. Even though I know you meant that to be an insult, Soul Reaper," Takeshi said, "Now, I'll give you all two options. One, you can all strike at me with your best possible attack, and if I'm knocked unconscious then you can take me prisoner. Or, Two, i defeat you all right here and now so you can all go back to your precious Soul Society to get some better challenges for me. What will it be?"

The blond rushed forwards, a determined look on his face, as he slipped into a Flash Step. Takeshi felt three separate cuts from the Lieutenants strangely angular sword on his right forearm, and five extremely quick cuts to his left forearm. The dust from the woman Soul Reaper, Rangiku they called her just now, swirled around him once again, immediately after the blond struck his arms. The cuts weren't superficial and weak, but deep, biting gashes that caused Takeshi's pure white skin to be stained crimson with his own blood. The scythes of Shuhei came during the time Rangiku's dust was cutting him up, slicing deeper still laceration in his stomach that would have caused his intestines to spill out if he had had any to begin with. The blade that belonged to Iba sunk, far deeper then the first attempt at his shoulder, into his spine from behind ad actually stuck out into his Hollow hole, which was a large void at were his sternum had been. Then they all pulled back, all sharing a heavy panting breathing pattern from their efforts, with smug looks on their faces as they inspected their handiwork.

Takeshi forearms were definitely heavier now, about thirty two times heavier to be exact. He could still lift them, but the effort it would take to use them in combat at his current strength level would be taxing to say the least. His wounds, the new ones that would have been fatal had he not been a Vasto Lorde with high speed regeneration, were already starting to mend. The blood he had lost was insignificant, the pain was already well within the range he could deal with. He was laughing. Evil cackles of sadistic elation echoed through the Menos Forest. The Lieutenants blinked, blank expressions of confusion etched into their features. Rangiku looked slightly creeped out, while the rest of them could only think of when they had seen Kenpachi Zaraki when he should be dead but just getting started.

After all, that was exactly what was happening. Takeshi slowly ripped away his remaining restraints, and let the dam that had been keeping his power at bay shatter like brittle twigs. Power slammed into the Lieutenants, racing through the Menos Forest and being followed by a shock wave and a rush of wind. The Lieutenants were rooted in place, the pressure they were feeling pressing down on them hard. They were Lieutenants, after all, so they quickly adjusted to this new pressure. But the fact still remained that Takeshi's power was immense. It was raw like Kenpachi, as well as oppressive.

"I hate to disappoint you all, Soul Reapers," Takeshi said, his voice raw as his power boiled around him, a deep and intimidating crimson, "But I think that you all should go back home and find some stronger opponents for me to fight, alright?"

They all seemed to growl, taking that as an insult, while Iba spoke again, "How dare you, use us to defeat our Captain and then say that!"

"Listen," Takeshi said, irritated, "I could cut you all in half twice before you could even think about reacting. I have enough power to almost slaughter you all without a second thought. I don't think that you have the place to be arguing with me. So shut up, go back home, and bring back some more Captains before I go over there and do it myself."

Iba, yelling, charged Takeshi with his sword raised. Takeshi's image flickered. When it came back into focus, Iba was on the ground with a hole punched into his stomach. Shuhei threw his scythes, but Takeshi was already behind him, his taloned hand gripping his spine. He slammed his fist to Shuhei's temple, knocking him out. The blond, one Rangiku had called Izuru, Lieutenant slashed at Takeshi's forearms again. Figuring that his ability was to double the weight of whatever he cut, Takeshi sliced his talons across Izuru's chest, and punched his weapon out of his grasp as he stumbled from the sudden pain. Next, of course, was Rangiku. Takeshi didn't like the idea of harming the woman, something to do with what he was in his past life and his honor. He didn't move to touch Rangiku, but he did use his Sonido to appear behind her. He grabbed both of her wrists and held them almost playfully behind her back, and moved so that his mouth was right next to Rangiku's ear.

"Don't worry, beautiful," Takeshi said, with a undoubtedly creepy voice, "Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

Rangiku struggled, growling in anger as she yelled, "Let go of me, Hollow!"

The dust that had been so effective before had virtually no effect on Takeshi now that he was at full power bit into his skin, but he ignored it as he continued, "Make sure that you get your Captain to come after me. I can always just go to the Living World and kill enough of them to get their attention, so don't keep me waiting for more then...let's say six months, alright? If there isn't any one in Hueco Muendo by that time, the Human world will be about half as populated as it once once was. Got that?"

"Y-Yes," Rangiku said, twisting to try and get away.

Takeshi flared his spiritual power, and felt the Soul Reaper in his arms faint from the pressure he had put out. The one that he had taken down, but didn't knock out, fainted as well. Takeshi let go of her and lay her gently down onto the sands of the Menos Forest. He retrieved his restraints and put them back on. He used a Sonido and reached the hill in the middle of the arena he had chosen. He waited until the reinforcements for the five Soul Reapers arrived to retrieve them, since there was a woman among them, and Takeshi could not find it in himself to leave a woman unconcious in a place like the Menos Forest.

When they arrived, Takeshi made his leave, vanishing into the darkest reaches of the Menos Forest.

* * *

><p>I had spent a week at the Kuchiki Manor by now. I had all but gotten used to wearing the kimonos that were only for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, to the luxurious accommodations that they had given me, and to the countless other things that only nobles were able to do. The practice I had been getting in with Rukia at night, where she explained exactly what was required of me, had helped immensely. The way I ate my food, the way I sat, the way I spoke, how I acted in front of certain people, all of these things were learned by candlelight with a raven haired Kuchiki while we were both surrounded by her Chappy collection. I was slowly, but surely, becoming a Kuchiki by every aspect except through blood. I was to meet the Elders of the Kuchiki Clan sometime tomorrow, since they were curious of the "Rukkon trash that had somehow weaseled her way into staying at the Kuchiki Manor" was the word for word reasoning from the letter Rukia had received just yesterday. Rukia, saying that this was the reason for her late night lessons of noble etiquette the first night I arrived here, had continued to be the best thing to have ever happened to me. I excelled in almost every aspect of what she taught me, the manners, the posture, the detached expressions and way of speaking. When we had some alone time, however, Rukia and I acted as if we were back in our dorm in the Academy, laughing and talking about random things until it was time for me to retire to my room and get enough sleep in order to wake up early enough to get ready for breakfast. We loved each other's company, so much so that we had become close enough to talk in looks. And my manners and etiquette was so good, in fact, that I actually had a few servants assigned to me only two days after I had arrived in my Shihakusho, just after I had achieved my Shikai. Rukia knew I had it, and made me promise that only Byakuya, Ichigo, and her were allowed to see it, her reason being that it was safer that only the necessary people knew of its power. I promised to display it as soon as I had at least grasped some of the Captain level Kido that Rukia was going to teach me as soon as the meeting with the Elders was over with.<p>

Byakuya had been very kind to me all this time, being strangely forgiving whenever I slipped up on my manners or spoke without permission. He was less harsh with Rukia as well, come to think of it, since I had arrived. He wasn't outwardly softer and kinder at all in fact, but subtly so. He let some things go, rather then punishing someone for the minutest mistake. Rukia, since she had known Byakuya for at least forty or so years now, had mentioned to me how his gaze wasn't as harsh and cold ever since I had arrived. Since Rukia had mentioned it, I too noticed the extremely subtle changes to his attitude since the first time I had gotten here. That's not to say that everyone could see it. In fact, if I looked at Byakuya without a sharp eye and just as he appeared to every one else, he didn't look as if anything had changed at all. I felt honored regardless, that I had any positive impact on such a noble, let alone a Clan Head like him.

I walked through the halls of the Kuchiki Manor, a beautiful silk kimono with elegant floral designs wrapped around my small frame. The light of midday glowed through the windows of the hall, catching some stands of my pale white hair and making it look as if they themselves were glowing. My hair was held up in a traditional way with a clip, folded in such a way that it held all of my hair in an intricate knot that kept my long hair from reaching past the nape of my small neck. There was a stray strand that either was between my eyes, much like Rukia actually, or tucked behind my ear. I had on sandals similar to the ones from my Shihakusho, and a special kind of scarf that both went with the kimono and covered my facial scar. My hands were inside the other's sleeve and before my chest, so keep them warm since it was rather chilly outside. A servant, one that helped me get into the kimono and do my hair, was following me at a respectable distance. My face was void of emotion, my blue eyes passively noting where I was in the Manor. Since I had arrived, I had been through enough of the home to know where everything was located, so that I no longer needed to politely ask the servant that took care of me in the morning for directions.

It was time for me to meet Byakuya and Rukia for breakfast. Around six in the morning, if I recalled, though it could have been five in the morning of Byakuya wished it of me. I was extremely grateful to Byakuya for what he had done for me, so losing sleep to help with his busy schedule wasn't too big of a price to pay. Turning left at an intersection of the halls, then a sharp right so that I stopped before the doors of the dining hall, I had arrived. I took a deep breath, composing myself all over again just to make sure I complied with all the things Rukia had taught me during her training sessions. Then I knocked gingerly enough to be polite, but loudly enough to be heard.

Then I called out in a polite tone to the one's inside the room, "Lord Kuchiki, may I enter?"

"Who is it that asks entry?" Byakuya called back in an equally polite tone, though it was also authoritative and stronger.

"Misami Tsukino, my Lord," I answered.

"Enter," Came the response.

The servant quietly slipped past me and grabbed hold of the handles of the double doors. She pushed them open with just enough force, so that they opened wide enough for my small frame to enter, but close enough together to make it easier to close once I was inside the room. As soon as I entered, I located Byakuya at the head of the table, with Rukia sitting to his right. hey both looked at me with expectant expressions, both holding secret looks of encouragement to some degree in their eyes. I bowed towards Byakuya at the waist, my body almost making a right angle as I did so, "Thank you, Lord Byakuya, for allowing me to eat along with you, and for allowing me to stay in your home."

Byakuya looked into my eyes as soon as my elegant bow was finished and I was standing upright, "Misami, you need not thank me every meal for either of those things. The honor is mine."

I couldn't help it, and blinked in surprise, "Lord Byakuya..."

He looked away, breaking eye contact politely, and giving me a chance to compose myself instead of ridiculing me, "Please, sit. The cooks have told me that they have made this meal exceptionally well the morning."

"Yes, of course, Lord Byakuya," I said, moving at a brisk, but elegant nonetheless, pace to my seat across from Rukia and to Byakuya's left. Sitting on the cushion, cross-legged, with my small frame in perfect posture. The food, like all the other meals I'd had thus far, was amazingly tasty. Though etiquette forced me to eat in far too small servings, I eventually was full enough that I could wait until lunch to eat again. I talked with Byakuya about how he was doing, with permission of course, and what was expected of me the next day when the Elders were supposed to arrive. He had given me a discreet, extremely small smile, and explained the situation currently gripping the attention of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

He explained that there was a Vasto Lorde Hollow that had attacked a patrol in Hueco Muendo, the reinforcements that were sent afterward to hunt that hollow down, and even a Lieutenant. The Vasto Lorde had asked, apparently in return for the lives that he spared, that the Court Guard Squads send strong still enemies. Byakuya even said that they had sent a Captain and four Lieutenants to take him down, and they had failed. I listened, my expression void of any emotion and an expression in my eyes that let Byakuya know that I was interested, but on the inside I was shocked to hear the story. What kind of Hollow could be strong enough to defeat a Captain and four Lieutenants? How was that even possible? I shook off the thought before it could overshadow what Byakuya spoke of next.

"As for the Elders' visit," Byakuya said, changing the subject quickly, "I expect you to be on the best possible behavior you can manage. They are going to want to evaluate you to see why it is that I have invited you to stay here. They don't always agree with my decisions since I have made some that go against our rules and traditions as nobles. Frankly, your being here may fall under that category. So they have taken it upon themselves to see if my choice of a guest is anything like Rukia."

"I see," I said politely, "Then I shall be so well behaved that they may just mistake me for a Kuchiki."

Rukia let out an amused laugh, "That is just the idea, Misami. That would make us both extremely pleased."

Byakuya nodded, voicing his agreement, "Yes, I would have to agree with Rukia. That would make all our lives extremely easier."

It was my turn to nod, "Then I promise you, Lord Byakuya, and Miss Kuchiki, that I will do just that."

Rukia gave me a discreet smile and nodded her head in acknowledgment, then turned to Byakuya, "Brother, may Misami and I be excused?"

He turned towards Rukia and said, "Yes, you may. Lunch will be served at the normal time of course."

"Thank you," Rukia said, respect and politeness ringing in her voice, then she turned to me, "Misami, shall we?"

"Of course, Miss Kuchiki," I said, rising. I gave a small, courteous bow to Byakuya before I left, "Until we meet again, Lord Byakuya."

"Have a good day, Misami, I will see you later." Byakuya rose and turned to a servant and began to whisper quietly with him.

I followed Rukia out the door, falling in step at her right. She was still slightly taller then me, but she said that I was about the same height as her when she was my age. I took it to mean that I wasn't going to get much taller and end up around Rukia's height, which I didn't mind as much as I probably should. The kimono I was wearing was combating the chilly weather. Rukia was wearing her Shihakusho, with her Zanpakuto now sheathed and at her side. She had told me she had some duties to attend to at Squad Thirteen. Her Lieutenant's badge was on her left shoulder, and to day was the about the third time I had seen it. I was wandering how long she had been a Lieutenant since I had known her. She wore a different Shihakusho in fact. The sleeve that had the Lieutenant's badge wrapped on it was shortened. She wore similar tekko to Byakuya, but they reached all the way up to just past her elbows. Her hair however, stayed the same, shoulder length from where it seemed to flow out from her neck. She still had those strands of hair that went between her indigo eyes.

I had changed slightly from when I had arrived from Hanging Dog. I was the same height as when I had arrived, maybe an inch taller. My white hair was still long enough to reach the small of my back, and I had planned to maybe cut it so that it was just below my shoulder blades. My bangs covered my right eye in three increasingly longer strands of hair with the first going between my eyes, the second covering the inner half of my eye, and the third covering the rest of my eye and most of the scar on my right cheek. My white scarf covered the rest of the scar that showed through my bangs. The sleeves of my Shihakusho seemed a but to roomy to me, and I was planning on possibly shortening them so they wouldn't be in the way in a fight, maybe to my elbows

We walked the way from the Kuchiki Manor to the Squad Thirteen Barracks in about an hour, with a Flash Step here and there to speed up the process since the distances between places in the Seireitei were immense. The squad members looked at me with curious looks, and I wandered for the briefest moment, but soon realized. I was in an elegant kimono, my white hair in a stylized knot, my blue eyes looking with strong gaze, my body in ridged posture, my hands in the roomy sleeves of the kimono. I was basically a noble, just not by blood, and these Soul Reapers had never heard of a white haired Kuchiki in their lives. They looked to Rukia, who happened to be to busy to explain who exactly I was, as we went to the officer's quarters. We went to the office that belonged to Rukia, and I sat down in an extra chair. She had a mountain of paper work to do since she had been away from the Squad for so long, and had a lot to do it seemed.

"Rukia, do you want to help?" I asked after ten minutes.

Rukia looked up, and smiled, 'Why not?"

I took my chair and sat next to her. We worked in relative silence, not really having a reason to talk unless I was unsure on what to do with a certain paper. When we finished, three hours had past, leaving us three to get back to the Kuchiki Manor for lunch. The paperwork, though tedious, was not difficult at all, surprisingly. I counted that as a good thing since I heard the higher position I received, the more paperwork would be required of me. I placed the final paper in the "Complete" box that Rukia had on the corner of her desk, and turned to follow her out of the office. I stayed by her side while we weaved through the barracks of the Thirteenth Squad, but was surprised as we took a different route.

Instead of moving through the gate that lead out of the barracks and onto the road which lead to the Kuchiki Manor, Rukia lead me to a hill with a river at its foot. The small river, looking more like a stream, flowed slowly and quietly, its banks adorned with some bushes and trees. Rukia sit down quietly on the hill and looked down on the stream with sad look in her eyes. She hugged her legs to her chest tightly, and rested her chin on her knees, just like I do when I am suddenly burdened by some of my bad memories. I quietly sat down next to her, both of our emotionless masks shattered and the world could see exactly how the both of us felt. Rukia's eyes held a sort of loneliness, and a deep regret burrowed into her gaze. My expression was one of concern and worry, since I never really liked to see Rukia upset unless she was arguing with Ichigo, which didn't really count. I caught her eye and gave her a questioning look.

"The Lieutenant before me had made my life a whole lot better starting at this place down by that stream," Rukia said, seeming to fight both tears of happiness and sadness, "I wanted to show you where my life started to change for the better when I told you what I'm about to tell you. It's going to change your life, that much I am certain. Whether it ends up being for the better of for the worse, it depends on how you take the news and what you do with it."

"What is it Rukia?" I asked, sounding every bit the child I was, every bit as worried as I was.

"The Elders..." Rukia said, losing her voice catching, as if she were unsure whether she should tell me or not, "The Elders are coming for a different reason then what the letter they sent said."

"Really?" I said, when Rukia left that statement to hang in the air for a few long seconds, "Then what, Rukia? Your starting to scare me a little."

"They are coming to see if you are worthy enough to be adopted into the Kuchiki Clan," Rukia said finally.

She stared forward as she said that, so she didn't see my reaction. I blinked, in total shock. The Kuchiki's, arguable the most powerful and influential noble clans in all of the Soul Society, wanted to adopt _me_? I couldn't understand why they could possibly want to have me in their clan when I came from such a low place. Rukia I understood, since Byakuya had promised his wife that he would find Rukia and do his best to protect her once he did. They couldn't possibly hope to gain anything by adopting me, right? What did I have that they could want? I didn't speak because I couldn't. I didn't know what to say to what she had said. Of course, I wanted for them to adopt me, for me to be Byakuya's and Rukia's adopted sister. Who wouldn't want to?

"Misami?" Rukia turned towards me with a nervous expression, "Are you okay with being a part of our family?"

I snapped out of my daze, looking at her with a blank expression before my eyes started to tear up without warning. I was overcome by a rush happiness and gratitude. I couldn't help by cry. I fell onto Rukia and hugged her close as I did so. She gingerly hugged me back, as I buried my face into her shoulder muttering "Thank you" at least a hundred times. Rukia let me cry for a good five minutes, she spoke in a soft voice that I could tell she was smiling as she used it. I couldn't believe it. I was going to have something I never thought I could ever have: A family. I had a name, strength, and friends, three things that I longed to have since I knew what they meant. But I had resigned myself to the fact that Having a family, a real one, was just too impossible for someone like me to get. I felt whole now, since Rukia had offered this to me. I was going to have a big sister and a big brother. I truly couldn't believe it. I really didn't care that they were such rich and powerful nobles, even though almost everyone else that had grown up in Hanging Dog with me would definitely have wanted to get their hands of n the Kuchiki funds. All I ever wanted, more then a name or power to protect myself, was to belong. To belong in a family, that cared for me, and to have friends that cared for me just as much as my family did. Now, that was a tangible reality.

When I finally pulled myself together, I took a deep breath and looked at Rukia in the eye, "I would love to be a part of your family, Rukia."

She smiled, the biggest and happiest smile I had ever seen her wear, "Good...I'm really glad you feel the same way about it as I do, Misami."

"When did you ask Byakuya if I could be adopted, then?" I asked, pulling away from Rukia's arms so I could sit next to her.

"Actually," Rukia said, giggling a little, "When I asked him, I was extremely nervous that he would be angry that I would want you to be adopted even though I knew about how angry the Elders were with him over Hisana and I. But he had looked actually surprised. Then he said that he had aleady thought of adopting you on the grounds of how high your spiritual pressure is."

"Really?" I asked, "He looked shocked?"

Rukia nodded earnestly, "I swear he did."

"Huh," I said, then giggled, "I can't believe it, Rukia. Does this mean that you're going to be my sister?"

She nodded and smiled, "It does. As along as the Elders like you just enough."

"Right," I nodded, "So is there anything that I need to make sure and not do when they start their evaluation of me, then?"

Rukia pondered that for a second before answering, "Just make sure that you don't give them any reason to think you ever came from Hanging Dog. As long as you act like a Kuchiki, they will have an easier time accepting you. My-our-brother has the final say regardless, since he is the Head of the clan. But it never hurts when you have the support of the Elders."

"Alright," I said, smiling, "Then shouldn't we get back before lunch?"

Rukia nodded, rising to her feet. I followed suit, wiping away a stray tear with the sleeve of my kimono as I did. Rukia and I already had our stoic, detached expressions before we even left the hill. We walked out of the Squad Barracks smoothly, with me keeping pace while still managing to look like a noble princess at the same time. Squad members looked on, but didn't ask questions when they saw Rukia's Lieutenants badge. We reached the Kuchiki Manor without much incident, or conversation for that matter. Rukia was too busy thinking of her job as the Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen, while I was preoccupied with thoughts of what I was going to have to do to impress the Elders to earn the right to have a family. When we reached the Manor, Rukia and I went our separate ways since it was lunch time and we needed to freshen up. We bowed, said our goodbyes and I headed to my room while she went to tell Byakuya of our conversation at the Barracks.

My room was clean, the bed made by the servants that had been assigned to me. The kimono I was to wear for lunch was laid out perfectly on the bed, with a basket at the foot of the bed for the kimono I was about to take off. I had gotten good enough at taking the kimono's I wore off, so I no longer required a servant to help me with putting them on after the first time in the morning. My hair still exquisitely made and held up out of the way, it was even easier. I slipped out of the beautiful silk of the first kimono and gently placed it in the basket. I was left in a white undergarment that looked much like the white under-kimono of my Shihakusho. I quickly, though just as gently, took the new kimono and slipped into it. It was a deep ocean blue that was accented with the same ice blue as my default eye color. Stunning simply could begin to describe the silk clothing, but I couldn't come up with another word to describe it.

I left my room quietly, sensing the presence of my assigned servant as she quietly followed me to the dining hall just as she did six or seven hours ago. This was the routine that I had fallen into over the past week, after all. We arrived at the same intersection, taking the same left then a sharp right that left me before those same great and strong double doors. The same polite knock. The same polite tone.

"Lord Kuchiki, may I enter?"

"Yes, Misami, enter," Byakuya called out, his tone somehow sharper then this morning, almost perceptively so.

But when the servant opened the doors this time, I wasn't met with the sight of just Byakuya and Rukia. No, there were about six other nobles sitting at the long table. My seat to Byakuya's left was not taken, however. I didn't let myself show how surprised I was to see these other nobles, but instead bowed in acknowledgement of their presence before I headed quietly to me place. Rukia was giving me a discreet look that was meant to sent encouragement in our strange new language of looks we gave each other. The other nobles were looking straight at me when I sat down, maintaining the correct posture through the process. I could feel them dissecting my every muscle twitch and expression. But I could tell, no matter how well they tried to hide it, they were all at least a little impressed with my display thus far. Then we all looked to Byakuya, whom had touched his fork to his glass to command our attention.

"It was the idea of all of you to surprise Miss Tsukino with your early arrival," Byakuya began, "I suggest that you begin your evaluation by the time the meal is over. After that, Miss Tsukino will be too busy learning Captain level Kido to answer any of your questions to a satisfactory degree. Do I make myself clear?"

The cooks and servers brought out the food. Great multitudes of delicacies fit to be eaten by such esteemed men and women, by nobles of the Soul Society. The cutlery was set before them, the plates as well. The perfect proportions of food, the right amount of drink. All of these servants working together so that each of the nobles in this room was satisfied. I looked down at my plate, the food reminding me of the hunger I felt about thirty minutes prior to this situation, while I was getting ready. They assaulted me with questions as soon as the food had begun to be served.

Where are you from? What is it you wish to be? What do you wish to gain from becoming a Kuchiki? How are you faring in your studies? Are you aware of the things you will have to up hold if you were to be adopted into our clan? How long have you been at the Academy? How old are you?

Countless others were asked, and it lasted well into an hour. They watched my every move, listened intensely to every rise and fall of my small, yet confident voice. They ventured to ask Rukia some questions as well to see if I were telling the truth. Some even brought Byakuya into the conversation, even though he seemed to be quite upset that they had sprung their evaluation a day early. My answers either satisfied them, left them no room to question my answer, or forced them to tune to Rukia or Byakuya for confirmation. It was taxing, irritating and overall just tedious. Their questions turned oddly personal, aimed towards shattering the emotionless mask I wore. Their attempts were rather futile, since talking about my past was no longer a problem thanks to Rukia, and since I had no real romantic life to be ridiculed on. Soon ,they began to run out of questions to ask, their eyes betraying how increasingly surprised they were at my display of self-control and discipline. Eventually, it was time for the nobles to leave, and for Rukia and I to begin the Captain Kido, according to Byakuya. I rose with them, but Byakuya stopped them all from leaving. Intrigued, the six nobles and I turned back to Byakuya and awaited what he wish of us.

"I take it that your evaluation was completed in the time allotted?" He questioned the nobles, looking past me.

"Yes, my Lord," one of them responded.

"Then what is your answer?" Byakuya pressed, "What is your decision?"

They all blinked, obviously expecting to be given time to mull over their choice like I did. I stepped away as they began to whisper among themselves, like they were some conceded human posse. They seemed to be arguing, with four against two. I gave Rukia a look that told her how worried I was. Rukia gave me a look of reassurance, then looked back at the group of nobles as the whispers began to dissipate.

The oldest of the elders turned to face Byakuya, and me to some extent since I was closer to him then the group of nobles. He looked at Byakuya in the eye and spoke in a very formal and deep tone, "We, the Elders of the great Kuchiki Clan, to which, you, Lord Byakuya, are its Head, hereby approve of the adoption of Misami Tsukino into our Clan."


End file.
